DragonballZ REDUX: Formerly Space Fighters
by PockySamurai
Summary: *18 UP!!!* An AU of the entire DBZ series. It is over.....Dodoria andKiwi are dead and Zarbon has retreated. Now there is a new mission....to Namek-sei!
1. Diversion: Grave Robber

Note: This is an AU that begins in the "one day" that Radditzu gave Goku to pile up 100 dead bodies. Goku is OOC because this a dark humor/adventure AU.

Please excuse the Manga quoting early on.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

****

"Diversion: a DBZ AU"

Chapter I: Grave Robber

Goku watched in horror as his son was taken from him by his older brother. He felt both their ki go far away, faster than he could keep up with them. Buruma, Roshi and Kuririn comforted Goku.

"G-Gohaaaaaaaaaan!"

The Saiya-jin from Earth slammed his fists to the ground "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" he slumped over and wept "y-you…can't…do...this…"

His friends came over to comfort him, but he continued his madness "KINTOUN! COME TO ME!" 

Roshi slapped Goku to knock sense into him "Wait! Don't go running off half-cocked!"

Buruma also stayed him "You can't! You'll be killed!"

"You're in no condition to fight, Goku." said Kuririn

"But I have to do something!" cried Goku

"How awful…" said Buruma,, sympathizing with Goku "Finding your family after all this time…only to find out it's something like him!"

"I still…I don't care who he is…"

Kuririn lowered his head "He even beat you Goku….and that makes me…"

Goku's brain was struck by lightning "His tail! If I can crush it, his power will drop!"

"Great idea" said Kuririn "But the problem is getting a hold of it."

"I can't" lamented Goku "Not alone"

Roshi stuttered "ah yes, I'll sure help!"

"And me too! If we um…all fight together…" said Kuririn, while he thought _"We're all gonna die…" _then he had another thought "Hey Buruma, you can just wish us back with the Dragonballs"

Buruma smote her chest "Leave it to me!"

"No, Kuririn she can't!" said Goku "I found out the Shenlong only can revive a person once…You and Kame Sennin have already been wished back. This time, if anything happens, death means death."

Kuririn gloomed "_Death means death huh? I'll never get a girlfriend at this rate_…"

Suddenly, Piccolo arrived to the shock of everyone. "You haven't a chance."

"What are you doing here?" asked Goku

"I want…HIM…"

Buruma and Kuririn scampered away in fear

"So…you two know each other…figures…" said Goku

"He and I have met…and you three have not a prayer against him…place your hope in me or place them not at all!"

Everyone was speechless. Piccolo continued. "Know you well that his strength surpasses that of you or I…alone we find ourselves equally outmatched,…together, however, our powers may prove just strong enough!"

Goku smirked "May be…but I have something better in mind!"  


"What?" Piccolo was shocked at Goku's attitude

"We're gonna give him what he wants."

Piccolo gasped and choked "100 dead humans? You want me to help kill-"

"Goku, are you out of your mind?" cried Buruma

"yeah, why did you change your-"

"I didn't" said Goku smirking "Buruma, do you still have access to info on the city morgues?"

"um...yes…? Why?"

"Just call the one in a time zone where it's night…and ask them about recent acquisitions!"

"All right…" Buruma lifted her cell phone "Hello, city morgue, this is Buruma Briefs. I want to know if your recently received any acquisitions? A cult? Suffocation? 200? Thank you." she hung up "A cult just committed suicide and were put into the morgue. About 200 of them."

"Great! Piccolo, Kuririn, I'm gonna have to ask you to fly with me."

"What is your scheme, Son Goku?" asked Piccolo

"I need dead bodies. Fresh ones." said Goku

"Wagga!" cried Buruma "Goku! You don't mean!"

"Yep!" Goku flew off. Piccolo and Kuririn reluctantly followed

****

…2 hours later, in a nighttime time zone…

Kuririn almost vomited as he loaded another fresh, warm dead body onto the pallet rack. "Goku…this is undoubtedly the most despicable…"

"What?" Goku Son Stared

"Son Goku, Even I would never rob a morgue." said Piccolo as he dumped three more in the pile "I kinda like your style, Goku"

"Well, I want to save my son." said Goku as he dumped his four

"But what if Radditzu finds out about this?" asked Kuririn

"These guys are gonna cover it all up; I give em, twenty years before it becomes public" said Goku; he counted the pile "Twenty five! That makes five piles; 125!" he used a Hoi Poi capsule to store the bodies "Five capsules. All right, let's get going!"

Piccolo tried not to vomit as he thought of what would come next….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Am I not sick? Please review! No flames though. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Next time: Goku's Plan, to be posted at the same time as this


	2. Diversion: Deception

****

Diversion:

A DBZ AU

Chapter II: Deception

Goku and the others landed at Kame house. Goku released all five capsules, causing 125 fresh dead bodies to materialize. Buruma retched and vomited into the sea.

"So…what's the plan, Goku?" asked Buruma

Goku lifted a dead body by the neck "This!" he blasted a big hole through it's chest and then broke the neck. He dropped it into a new pile "One down, 124 to go!"

Buruma, Piccolo, Kuririn, and Roshi stared at Goku with open mouthed faces of shock 

Goku stared blankly "Um…isn't anyone gonna help?"

"Are you…feeling all right Goku?" asked Kuririn

"Come on, it's gotta look like I killed em!"

"Oh! Right!" Piccolo and Kuririn said in unison

Piccolo gulped as he picked up four bodies and impaled them with a great "MAZENKOU!". Kuririn used a Kamehameha to blow the heads off five more. The next twenty, Goku stuck his hands through their abdomens, then he broke all the limbs on them. Goku told Kuririn to "go long". Kuririn flew away from the island as Goku threw a dead body to him; he used a Kienzen as a baseball bat and gouged a crevice in the cadaver's chest and abdomen. Nine more were crushed into balls and used in short volleyball games between Goku and Piccolo, each ending in the balls being unfolded, revealing the breaks, lacerations, burns and bruises. 

Piccolo and Goku helped each other rip one in half from left to right. Goku got the half with the most ribs "Ha! I won!"

"Damn!"

"I play winner" said Kuririn

Goku, Piccolo, and Kuririn wrecked eleven more in this fashion. Thirty more were blasted with ki and turned into blackened skeletons. Eighteen were clod danced into a mass of shredded flesh and bone. That made 100. They were put into one pile. The final twenty-five were put into another pile.

"All right, great job you guys!" said Goku; he became his normal, silly self "Now…Let's all take baths and get the human goo off us! Yuck!"

"I agree!" cried Kuririn

"I can use a waterfall" said Piccolo

"I gotta call Chichi" said Goku; he ran in to get a phone.

~~On the Phone~~

Goku: Hi Chichi!

Chichi: Hi, Goku-sa! How is everyone?  


Goku: They're fine! Um listen…I need you to capsulize enough clothes for a year and get over here to Kame House.

Chichi: Goku…what is going on?

Goku: I'll explain when you arrive.

Chichi: all right…see ya later!

Goku: Bye!

~~Kame House~~

****

…the next day…

Buruma gave Goku a large capsule case "Here…Capsule houses, Capsule Motorcycles, Capsule Jet-copter, a Capsule microwave, Capsules to store souvenirs, capsules full of crock pots of Mount Paozu Stew, and that's all."

"Thanks, Buruma" said Goku "Now Piccolo, you remember your part?"

"Yes." said Piccolo "I will train your boy while you are away. As much as it sickens me to assist you…"

Chichi got in piccolo's face "You had better make sure he does his studies!" she shoved books into Piccolo's arms "Algebra, History, anthropology, biology, geology,--"

Piccolo snapped "LISTEN LADY! IF GOHAN DOESN'T TRAIN TO FIGHT THERE WONT BE VERY MANY SCHOOLS HE CAN GET INTO, BECAUSD ETHEY WILL BE ALL GONE!"

Chichi took her books back and fell backward "a-all right…when he gets back...he…he can… study then…"

It was then that Radditzu arrived, with Gohan held by his shirt.

"Okassan!" cried Gohan; he jumped into his mother's arms

"Gohan-chan! Was that man mean to you?" cried Chichi

Gohan fidgeted "Um…he locked me in his ship because I was crying so much" chichi and Goku's brows furrowed "But after I stopped crying, he let me come out and he cooked me some food! Rack of Deer! He can be very nice if you don't get him angry."

Radditzu laid his hand out "I am a man of my word-" he began to count the dead bodies "-and so are you it seems. Well done! Twenty-five over the mark"

"Actually, my partners in arms got those ones." said Goku "Piccolo and Kuririn."

Radditzu laughed "So, you are going to join me, eh?"

"Yes, but I have some conditions" said Goku

"What do you want?"

"I want my son to be allowed to stay here." said Goku "If the earth is going to be destroyed in a year…I want him to be able to say goodbye to it…"

"Sure, why not. Anything else?"

"I want to know more about my race…" said Goku

"Granted." Radditzu pressed a button to summon a second space pod from the orbit, and also his own. "That one is yours. It's a newer model than mine, you lucky duck. The controls are simple, even you could figure them out. If not, it's set to auto Pilot."

Chichi hugged Goku "Goku sa…I'll miss you…"

"I know Chichi…I'm gonna miss you too…" he focused **your mount Paozu Stew, and your pictures will keep me happy**

Radditzu noticed strange wavelengths in his Scouter "Huh? Well! You're more Saiya-jin than I thought! Tell me Kakkarot, did you and her bite each other's necks?"

"Yeah!" Said Goku "On our wedding night while we-" he remembered Gohan was in the area "well, you know."

Radditzu explained the concept of Saiya-jin bonds

**Well, Chi…now we know why we can do this…**

**Goodbye…Goku…I love you…**

Gohan hugged his father and they said their goodbyes. Goku sat inside his space pod and closed the door. Radditzu repeated this action. The two pods flew away, and left the earth's Atmosphere.

"Wow…" said Goku "I've never seen space before…it's beautiful!"

A mechanical voice rang "Now Heading for Planet Suet. You will now enter hyper sleep to make the journey seem as short as possible." A stasis system wrapped around Goku. He fell asleep as the pods sped off….

--------------------------------------

What do u think? Read and Review, but be honest. No flames. Constructive criticism is always a good thing. Brownie points to anyone who points out grammatical errors.

Next time: Goku meets his fellow Saiya-jin. Training begins; all Gohan has to do is survive.

-----------------------------------


	3. Diversion: My Fellow Warriors

I do not own DBZ. I do have a very cool smirk that almost looks like Vegeta's, but that don't count.

Chichi X: Just you wait; no, Goku is not killing his fellow Saiya-jin. Remember, Goku doesn't know about Furiza yet, so he doesn't understand the Saiya-jin yet…but he will….

****

Diversion

Chapter III: My Fellow Warriors

Goku was awoken when he felt an incredible jolt. His pod had landed on the surface of a planet. The hatchback door opened, and Goku staggered out. Radditzu stood up after him. The planet was quite different from Earth. There were trees with stalks like a palm, but many smooth branches spread out, and each was tipped with something like a pom-pom. The sky was a pale olive green, and it sported a moon that looked like Jupiter. Radditzu scanned with his Scouter.

"There they are!"

"There who are?"

Goku and Radditzu began to fly. Goku carried his pack with all his things.

"The last two other Saiya-jin. Follow me…oh, and here." Radditzu tossed Goku a Scouter with a green screen on it.

"What is this?" asked Goku 

"It's called a Scouter." said Radditzu "It reads power levels; it tells where a person is and how strong he or she is by detecting ki."

"Oh, I don't need it then!" said Goku

"wh-what?"

"I can sense ki without some machine!"

"Hmm…I underestimated you. Not power-wise, of course."

Goku looked at his reflection in a lake

"But it does look cool, so thanks brother!"

__

"I'm gonna have to get used to his stupid Earthling sentiments…" thought Radditzu "We're almost there!"

Goku saw two men, one very large and one of average size, sitting by a fire and roasting some kind of alien animal. They landed and the two campers stood up. The shorter one greeted Radditzu.

"Well done! You managed to get your brother to join us" he said; he turned to Goku "I am Vegeta, Prince of All Saiya-jin. And this is my bodyguard, Nappa"

Goku shook Vegeta's hand vigorously "Call me Goku!"

Vegeta snapped back "How dare you touch the hand of a Saiya-jin prince before he has a chance to offer it?"

Radditzu stayed the prince's anger "Your highness, he has suffered a great deal of brain damage during his stay on Earth. He doesn't even remember what a Saiya-jin is, except the things I told him."

Nappa shook Goku's hand "I'm Nappa. With two P's. My, my, Kakkarot! You sure do look a lot like Bardock. Rest his soul."

"So you guys are Saiya-jin like me?"

"yes. Well, not exactly like you. We are higher class than you," said Vegeta

"Huh? Class?"

"Well you see-" 

Vegeta was cut off when a large group of the same creatures Vegeta was cooking attacked. This time there were over thirty of them.

"Damn! They're back!" growled Nappa

"Who are they?" asked Goku

"remember the potent inhabitants I mentioned, Kakkarot?" asked Radditzu; Goku nodded "That's them"

Goku Son Scratched "These don't look like people to me…"

"They're not" said Vegeta "They're wild animals. These are the only things we've found here."

"hey, Radditzu! You coulda told me that these weren't people you were fighting! I would have gladly accepted without threats!"

"I assumed you wouldn't come unless you thought we were fighting intelligent warriors. I didn't think you'd come if you thought we were hunting animals"

Goku took a stance "You assumed wrong! I aint got a problem with killing seedy beasts!"

"Well, remember, there's gonna be plenty of non-beasts that we expect you to kill." said Nappa

Goku's heart sank "Well...for now let's worry about finishing this mission and getting off this planet!"

"I like your style, Kakkarot!" said Vegeta, taking a stance "straight to the point, no dilly-dally…and you take a challenge head on!"

Radditzu took a stance "Let's do this!"

Nappa did the same "all right!"

The three older Saiya-jin attacked and began to physically grapple with five or so beasts each. Occasionally they would use small ki blasts. Goku noticed that they fought using only brute strength and they didn't know how to control their ki well. A beast attacked Goku, and he struggled against it. Vegeta ordered Radditzu to assist Goku. Radditzu grabbed the beast and Goku broke free.

"I think I can finish him…er…her…" said Goku

"How?" Asked Radditzu "Your power level is only 330. Us three have power levels far greater, and even we can't beat one alone."

"Well, I can take my weights off." Goku took off his weights.

"416? Still won't do you any good."

"I can always do this…Mister Nappa! Your Highness! stand back!"

Vegeta and Nappa, still struggling with their quarries, jumped out of the way. They didn't know why, though. Goku charged his Ki.

"KA…"

Radditzu's Scouter beeped "What the…! Power level 940! All on one point!"

"ME…"

Nappa turned his on "yikes! 1,200!"

"HA…ME…"

Vegeta paled "How…is it possible! He can raise his power level! It's at 1,600!"

"HA!"

"Ah! 3,000!"

The mighty KameHameHa was released from Goku's hands. The bluish-white ki wave enveloped most of the beasts. When the smoke cleared, the beasts were all severely damaged. The other three wasted no time in finishing them off, despite the extreme shock at their new companion's ability. The ones that Goku had not hit scampered away. Bruised and sore, Nappa, Vegeta and Radditzu collapsed onto their knees.

"hey, Nappa, you all right?" asked Goku

"I…don't…matter…help…the…Prince"

"Take this" said Goku; he gave Nappa a Senzu

Goku administered a Senzu to Radditzu, and then to Vegeta. They were, of course, shocked when their strength returned. A fire was soon started, and the meat of the day's kill was roasted. A black beer was brought out of Nappa's ship.

Radditzu slugged Goku playfully "How is that for a first day on the job?"

"It was fun, I guess…" said Goku "Man, when you said that three Saiya-jin would have trouble against them, you weren't kidding!"

"Yes…their strength is surprising" said Vegeta "My power level is about 8,000 and Nappa's is 4,000. Their power level is difficult to determine, since Scouters only sense humanoid ki. Plus they attack in groups. Of course we can estimate it is close to 3,000 since that number was enough to actually hurt them."

"Speaking of ki," said Goku "How is it you guys can't control yours? I mean. it's just not normal!"

"What do you mean?" inquired Vegeta "You mean like the way that you raised your power level? That's what's not normal!"

"No, no" said Goku "On Earth, I learned how to control my ki. I can even sense it without one of your Scouter thingies, and mm! This beer is good!"

"Why do you wear the Scouter then?" asked Nappa

"I just like the way it looks" said Goku; he drank another mug full "What is this stuff called?"

"P'tock" said Radditzu "It is made from sassafras from Rigel Prime."

"sassafras? Ah! So it's kinda like root beer, but it's got happy-juice in it like the regular stuff! Yummy! I guess I'd better go hit the sack!"

"Did you bring a sleeping bag?" asked Vegeta

"Sleep on the floor? Me? No!" said Goku; he pulled out his Hoi-Poi case "Let's see…it was…gray number one." he picked out a large capsule "Guys, stand back!"

Goku threw the capsule. There was a puff of smoke. A two level house appeared before them.

"I--impossible!" exclaimed Nappa

"He pulled a house out of a…thing-a-ma-jig!" said Vegeta

"What sort of sorcery is this!" exclaimed Radditzu

"Y'mean you guys don't know about Hoi-Poi Capsules? Almost everyone on earth has them! The daughter of the inventor is my oldest friend!"

"The natives of earth would have made better tributaries than piles of dust after all it seems" said Vegeta in new awe and respect of a planet he'd barely heard of

Goku smiled as he put his capsule back into his case. "Buruma told me that you guys might want a nice place to sleep in. Since she knew there was four of us, there's four bedrooms." Goku opened the door "Come on! Guests first!"

Vegeta stepped in. Nappa's eyes widened "P-P-Prince Vegeta! you're not thinking of accepting an offer from this low class baka are you?"

"It has been long since I have slept in a real bed. The cots on the Battle Cruiser are rock hard, so this is a welcome change. I choose to be grateful, Nappa."

"B-But!"

Radditzu stepped in "My brother offers me shelter even though I threatened his life and that of his son. I humbly accept."

"But I…oh…all right…" Nappa stepped into the Hoi-Poi house.

The living room was a very large size, with a television and four easy chairs. A hall went off to the right, leading to two of the bedrooms. To the left was the kitchen. The floor was hardwood and the countertop was granite and in a U shape. An island rested in the middle, where there as a range and a grill. It was complete with a microwave, rice cooker, crock pot, pots and pans, plenty of silverware, and a large refrigerator. The stairs led up to two more bedroom, and four full bathrooms.

Nappa, Radditzu and Vegeta brought their few belongings into the house. Each chose a room of their choice. All the rooms were the same; with a TV, a stereo system, and a king size bed. The beds were very soft, and the walls were well insulated. Needless to say, they had quite a good nights sleep that night. Unless you count Nappa, who was up almost all night, fascinated by the little box that produced moving pictures in his room.

"And here I thought Planet Vegas was the only planet to have this…"

****

…Months later, Back on Planet Earth….

Gohan sheathed the sword that had mysteriously appeared one morning, along with a Gi with a bizarre symbol. He couldn't confirm it, but he felt that Piccolo was responsible, and he was grateful for it. However, with pleasant surprises came an unpleasant one; his tail was gone. Gohan never lost track of time; he began training on October 13th, and it was now the tenth of March. Piccolo had told him that all he needed to do was survive. At first he felt he couldn't, but now he felt he could. Maybe it was his encounter with the robot, or maybe it was his dinosaur friend, but either way, the young Demi-Saiya-jin was becoming more mature. 

He looked down on the little house at the roots of Mount Paozu. A few days ago, he felt fear; the fear of his own power. After all that time of surviving, he became a homesick little boy again. But as he looked at the home he sought after, he realized something. If he didn't return to complete his training, his home, the entire Mount Paozu, and even the entire Earth would be completely destroyed. That is when he decided it would be best not to call out to his mother. His mind was clear.

"And mom always said that studying was the only way to become smarter!" he mused to himself "I like finding things out on my own! And this isn't so bad…it's like a camping trip!" When he thought of his mother, and the home he stood before him, and the world, a strange feeling welled up inside "Is this…courage…? Is this…what father has? I know now…I must return to Piccolo and complete my training. For my family…for my friends…for the world…"

A voice interrupted him "Congratulations." it said

Gohan spun around to see…."Mister Piccolo!"

"You have done it."

"What did I do?"

"The survival training was more than training…and you didn't escape your grounds by chance…"

"you helped me, Mister Piccolo?"

"yes…but not in the way you think…it was a test. A test to see if you were ready…I wasn't going to come back until you showed me that you knew why you were training…That is why I enabled you to get here. when you saw your home, and you decided not to return to it, that is when you passed."

"Then, Mister piccolo, let's get started!"

"Now, I must warn you…I am a harsh master, so I must ask…are you absolutely sure you wish to take the next step?"

Gohan didn't say a word, but the look on his eyes spoke for itself

"Good." said Piccolo "Now, let's go back to that place again. You must learn to fight. I don't know how long your father can stall the Saiya-jin"

"r-Right…"

*********

Basic Budou training came first…but even that was intense for Gohan. More difficult than Kame Sennin training, and with a great deal less breaks, the Piccolo way proved harsh, but effective. Piccolo pulled no punches, and Gohan was often injured from the training. His master was stoic at all times, and he didn't show any normal sign that he cared about Gohan, but he could tell. Piccolo was like his mother in many ways; showing he cared by being tough on him; that is why Gohan never once again considered escaping. Both were changing for the better; Gohan became stronger, and Piccolo's heart slowly turned to the good side. The day finally came when Piccolo would teach Gohan to use Ki. The principle was simple enough, and he became able to use his ki as well as Goku could. Then came flying…

"Now, Listen up. I am giving you one flying lesson here. Then, after you have absorbed enough, you will be tested."

"T-tested? how?"

Piccolo gave him an evil grin and his stomach turned "Oh…I can guess…"

"If you fail…you can retake…if you can"

_"Great…an **if**…" _thought Gohan

After a half an hour session, Piccolo threw Gohan over a cliff. Of course, he couldn't fly completely, but his power saved him every time. After several tries, each time with Piccolo throwing him differently, Gohan finally flew like his father could. After that, Piccolo forced him to catch him, while he flew at full speed. It took him three days to catch his master.

"All right…" said Piccolo "I think it's time I taught you some techniques. Let me show you one."

Piccolo focused his energy onto his fingertips. Gohan felt his ki rise incredibly. The green man shouted out the name of his attack "Makkankosappo!" and the mighty spiraling beam of doom bored through a mountain, leaving a perfect hole. Gohan was amazed.

"Wow! That was cool!"

"Hmph…you wouldn't say that if you knew what I devised it for."

"Well…since you are the second strongest guy on the planet, my guess is you wanted to take out number one! My dad!"

"And, you aren't scared of it, why?"

"Well, you made up with my dad and you guys don't want to fight each other anymore, right?"

Piccolo thought a moment. It occurred to him that Gohan was right. The respect for Goku he obtained when he risked his life by deceiving Radditzu and then going into space with him only to create a diversion for the Saiya-jin while they trained on earth. From what he knew of people like Saiya-jin, he knew that Goku was putting his life in extreme danger for others…including him…Piccolo, his arch rival.

"Yes. I hate to admit it, but your father is a great warrior like myself. This technique that was meant to kill him, will go alongside his KameHameHa on the field of battle; not against each other"

"Can I learn it?"

"Your body cannot handle this attack at your current stage. However, there is one technique."

Piccolo raised one hand to his forehead. A tremendous Masenkou attack destroyed the same mountain that had been impaled by the Makkankosappo.

"That one you can use. It was a technique I created while attempting to perfect the Makkankosappo. It's not as strong, but it is powerful."

"um…how do I learn it?"

"If I were a human like your Muten Roshi clown, it would take years of practice. But since I am not, I can do this." Piccolo put his hand on Gohan's head and fed Ki into it "That is how I teach techniques. I use some of my own ki, and I give it to you so that you can use it temporarily. Once you've practiced it enough, the technique will infuse into your won ki, and you should permanently be able to do it without any booster shots."

"But shots are good! They prevent terrible--"

Piccolo became annoyed "IT'S A METAPHOR!" he calmed down "all right, shall we begin?"

________________________________________________________________________

Please review. No flames. No insults. Constructive criticism is always welcomed with open arms. Brownie points to people who pint out grammar errors.

Next Time: backtrack to the day after Goku arrived on Suet, months earlier. What happened to the people here? Find out next time!

USELESS FACT: Jackie Chan, martial artist and movie star, is a Dragonball fan. Akira Toriyama, creator of Dragonball, is a Jackie Chan movie fan. Wow! What a co-inky-dink!

________________________________________________________________________


	4. diversion: Dead City

I do not own DBZ. If I did, I would be sipping sake with Mr. and Mrs. Toriyama in Tokyo.

DUE TO AN IMPROMPTU VACATION, ALL THREE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN UPLOADED FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT. EXPECT A NEW CHAPTER IN A WEEK OR SO.

Note: It was not my intention, but I made Nappa act like Steiner from Final Fantasy Nine! It just dawned on me! I think I'll keep him that way, though.

If Vegeta seems OOC, it's because he hasn't "Been humiliated by a low class baka" on "a dust ball called Earth". Don't worry VV (Vicious Vegeta) fans; he will get EXTREMELY vicious, but not at the people you'd expect, this IS an AU after all ^_^

NOTE: Braght: Saiyanese for boy, in the context of son. Rhymes with brat. Get it?

WARNING: abrupt character reformation later on in this chapter..

Chapter IV: Dead City

Goku was awakened by a bang on his door. It was Nappa

"Wake yup you low class baka! We haven't time to waste while you oversleep!"

Goku staggered up and opened his door. "Huh? What time is it?"

"0600 hours! Hop to it, Baka!" shouted Nappa "And put this on!" Nappa stuffed armor and a jumpsuit into Goku's arms. "You got five minutes!"

Nappa stomped down the stairs. Goku put on the jumpsuit, and the brown and black armor that resembled his brother's. When he came down, he saw Radditzu and Nappa trying to work some of the devices in the kitchen.

"computer! Coffee, black!" shouted Nappa at the little box; he opened the door to find nothing "Damn it! Stupid machine! Coffee, black! Hey, Baka-rot! How do you work this stupid Replicator?"

"Watch how you address my brother, Nappa. Anyway, how does this damned thing work?"

Goku laughed "This isn't a Replicator! It's a Microwave oven!"

Radditzu was perplexed "Microwaves? This thing produces radiation? What does it do? Power the building?"

"No," chuckled Goku; he pulled out a TV dinner from the freezer and put it inside "Let's see…five minutes should do it…5...0..0..start!" 

A light went on, and there was a whirring sound. In the time in question, the Microwave beeped, and the food came out piping hot. "Who calls dibs on this one? Asked Goku

.But the other two Saiya-jin could not speak. They stood there dumbfounded by the incredible device that the low class warrior before them had introduced to them. The look on their face was precious; if Vegeta had seen them, even his royal stoic-ness would be rolling with laughter.

"it…cooks the food…!" exclaimed Radditzu

"so…those were earth Numerals, I see" said Nappa "And I thought they were some kind of design…"

"Um…what do you guys want for breakfast?" asked Goku "There's plenty more food in the fridge, and more in the Capsules. I guess I should show you how to use this stuff."

*****

…In Vegeta's room…

Vegeta awoke at the same time he always did; 0630. After taking a shower and putting on his white and gold armor and blue jumpsuit, he walked into the kitchen to find Radditzu, Nappa and Kakkarot waiting with their full armor on. Everyone was actually ready to go for a change.

_"odd…they're usually still arguing when I'm up_" thought Vegeta

Nappa bowed "Your highness! Your meal is prepared and we are ready to move out!" he handed the prince a metal plate with dividers.

"It is quite delicious" said Radditzu "It came from Kakkarot's food supply. It beats the hell out of ration cubes!"

"Don't worry prince, I made sure the low class baka didn't poison it!" said Nappa "hey! Wait!"

_"Paranoid fool. If you keep thinking that everyone is an assassin, how do you expect us to gain allies?" _thought Vegeta as he consumed the strange platter of food before him "All right. Let's leave."

The four warriors tightened their boots and exited the Capsule House. Goku made sure to re-Capsulize the domed structure and relinquish the Capsule to his case. He slapped his forehead when he realized his armor had no pockets.

Radditzu tossed Goku a belt with several compartments. "Put this on. It's a standard issue utility belt."

Goku strapped the belt on. Radditzu explained each pocket and what resided within. In one pocket was a Saiya Multi Tool. It was about the size of two Scouters and was shaped like a curved flashlight handle. It was a Swiss Army knife of sorts, having among other things a laser with several settings including saw, drill, and welder. There was a med kit with bandages, ointments, and a few strange pills. Another pocket contained a small supply of ration cubes. A holster held a bota-bag water bottle. Small grenades hooked to a segment on the right, next to a sixty-foot length of rope that was folded into a neat palm sized pack. The last compartments were empty; Goku put his wallet into one, and his Hoi-Poi case into another.

Into the wild went the four Saiya-jin. For hours they marched through the dense jungles where mosquitoes bit them. For miles they spanned the enormous grassland where they did battle with Chimeras and Behemoths. For leagues they trekked through swamps where snakes and gators gave them trouble. Days went by of traveling, and there was an ominous silence; they had not had any recent attacks b y the strange creatures that had given them so much pain before. After almost two months, they made a discovery: A great city.

The city was constructed of crystal, gold, and some sort of silver. Great domed structures like football stadiums of variable size looked like white gems on a crown. Incredible spires of the silver and gold shot into the sky; their windows of crystal were a pale blue. Several indescribably awesome structures filled the region. All was lined with dark blue crystal streets. However, not all they saw was great. When they drew closer to the city, they realized that something was wrong. Most all the domes had a great hole somewhere, and several spires were broken. Many buildings lay in a mass of broken crystal and the shards of precious metals. Skeletons lay everywhere.

Vegeta felt a building next to him "There are green vines running up the buildings. Algae and mold dominate here."

Nappa knelt and felt the ground "These crystal roads are cracked…not by quakes….these patterns indicate that this street was hit by something."

Radditzu examined a corpse "This man's been dead for…many years it seems. These bones…they've been broken in several places, and not by any fall…"

Goku looked at a vehicle that had been ripped to shreds. "This…car thingy…looks like it was busted with someone's bare hands"

Nappa came over and pointed out several thin gouges "Not hands, Kakkarot…claws."

Goku lifted his head "I sense a person!"

Radditzu put on his Scouter "Where?"

"That dome over there! Deep under it!"

Vegeta turned his Scouter on and pointed it to where Goku indicated "Yes…some kind of humanoid. Power Level only three. If it is hostile it poses no threat. You could have defeated it as an infant, Kakkarot."

Goku _Son Scratched _"Um…actually, I was kinda wonderin if we could find him and ask him what's been goin on!"

The others sweatdropped. _"Why the hell didn't I think of that?" _thought Radditzu

"Let us go" said Vegeta

"Y-Your highness!" Nappa was frantic "You are not honestly going to follow the suggestion of some low-"  


"Stand down!" snapped Vegeta

"But--" Nappa stammered

"No buts, Nappa." Vegeta changed his tone "Let us head for that building there as Kakkarot suggests. I am eager to learn what has transpired here."

****

When they reached the dome in question, Goku forced the door open. The room was large; about half the dome. The whole inside was bright bluish white crystal; it was obvious that the outer metal was a coating over a crystal building with openings in the metal making windows. There were several apparatus on the walls; some looked like cameras and others were of a narrower shape. Large metal doors lay broken on the floor. As the warriors entered the hall that lay behind, they felt a foreboding of terrible omen. The walls were covered in dried blood and green goo. The next chamber was even more so ruined. The computers were covered in cobwebs and slime molds, and fuzzy pictures still showed upon the monitors. All other things were broken, except for an elevator. Vegeta accessed one of the terminals.

"Hmm…if I can access this database…no, it's encrypted."

The computer blipped and a mechanical voice spoke "ACCESS DENIED AT THIS TERMINAL. SECURITY ALERT AT LEVEL OMEGA LOCKDOWN."

Vegeta growled "Damn. We have to go all the way to basement level 4, to get the info we want." the prince pushed a few buttons and the elevator doors opened. "Come on! We can only get to B1 from here. We have to access each terminal on each level."

"cool." said Goku "This is just like the time I was in a pirate cave!"

Goku, Radditzu, Nappa and Vegeta went down to B1 on the strangely crafted elevator. The room that they discovered was just as dilapidated as the first. There were glass vats with a bubbly fluid in them, as well as many test tubes and beakers with unknown substances. A computer terminal was at the center, next to a table with several scientific instruments.

Goku blinked "This looks like a room at Capsule Corp!"

Vegeta immediately activated the terminal "Now to get something out of this machine." 

Vegeta typed in a command. To his and everyone else's shock, the whole room lit up. A hologram of an alien appeared before them. He had a long white beard, two antennae, and blue skin.(1)

"Greetings. I am Doctor Ko'Dan Rylos." said the hologram "If anyone is watching this…then I am gone. Welcome to the laboratory of PNM. The room where you stand is our low levels security region, where we analyze dead tissue samples for DNA and performed experiments on recombining genes. However…this is not where it all began." 

The hologram vanished, and the elevator beeped "ACCESS TO BASEMENT LEVEL 2 GRANTED. PLEASE PROCEED."

The four Saiya-jin obliged; their anticipations rising a hundred fold. The next level consisted of many shelves of books, and several ancient looking objects. The back wall had a whole lot of monitors, some broken. The terminal in the center had a great deal of strange patterns on them. Vegeta examined it carefully.

"Hmm…"

"what is it, your highness?" asked Goku

"It seems I have to solve a puzzle here." said Vegeta "These are called fractals. Geometric shapes that are complex and detailed at any level of magnification."

Goku blinked "Huh?"

Nappa rolled his eyes "They're funky patterns that still look crazy no matter how close you look" he muttered the word _baka_, making sure Radditzu didn't hear

Vegeta concentrated on the complicated patterns on the screen. "Hmm…if I order them in this way…and I zoom in that way…there!" 

The pattern began to take shape. They molded together, and formed a 3-d wire frame picture of Doctor Rylos. The same thing happened on a holographic projector. Then it became the same hologram. The monitors on the back wall formed one picture, of scientists studying scrolls and ancient relics.

"Here you see a crack team of our best minds working on the history of the universe, dating as far back as 5 million BC. Ancient scrolls were discovered on a planet once inhabited by a race of mages. That race was wiped out around 238 BC, by the Legendary Super Saiya-jin who supposedly lived around that time. We learned of one of these mages, extremely brilliant, who was skilled in the black arts. Not known is his name, but that of his creation is recorded on that planet. It seems 5 million years ago, this man created the ultimate weapon; one that could destroy Emperor Icekyoob and all his men with a breath. The race of that weapon…was Majin. Once we learned of this, that is when our folly began…"

Rylos once again vanished, and the elevator once again opened. "ACCESS TO BASEMENT LEVEL 3 ALLOWED.

The next level was reached in the same way as the last. The room before the Saiya-jin was even more ravaged. Several bodies lay strewn on the ground. Vegeta began to access the terminal, and the lights came on

Goku grinned "Y'know, Vegeta, I have a friend on earth whose just like you!"

"How? Short tempered and able to make you cringe on a whim?"

Goku scratched his head "Well, she is like that too…but I meant you both are good with technical stuff!"

Vegeta continued to fiddle with the buttons "Does this woman have a name?"

"Buruma Briefs. She's the daughter of the man who created the Hoi-Poi capsules. She was the first friend I ever had, and the first Earthling I met, except Grandpa Gohan."

Radditzu cocked an eyebrow "Gohan? Wasn't that the name of your braght?" 

"Yeah…I kinda named him after the man who found me and took care of me."

"The old man on the island said something about him." said Radditzu

"What happened to your grandfather?" asked Nappa

"He was killed." said Goku "A terrible monster came out at the full moon and squashed him! I wasn't there to save him. I went out to take a leak one night, I looked at the moon, and I fell asleep. When I woke up, my house was smashed, and so was my grandpa."

The three battle hardened Saiya-jin felt a sinking feeling in their hearts. They may have been stoic warriors, but they didn't completely lack empathy. They fell completely silent and bowed their heads.

_"…Kakkarot doesn't even know…" _thought Vegeta

_"…that he…" _thought Nappa

_"…killed the closest thing he ever had to a parent…" _thought Radditzu

_"…I'd better stop being so mean to him…even if he is a baka…he still doesn't deserve to be treated badly after what he went through…" _thought Nappa

_"..I'd hate to think what will happen when he does find out…" _thought Vegeta _"I thought I was bad off…my father died when the comet hit, so did Kakkarot's…but he…his real father whom he never had a chance to know was dead when he reached earth, and the man who took care of him died too…he has lost two fathers…"_

The room lit up to reveal glass tanks filled with green fluid, and the bodies of some creature.

"hey!" exclaimed Goku "Those are the things that we've been fighting!"

Doctor Rylos appeared again "This is where we began Project Neo Majin. Our goal was to create the perfect weapon, a weapon more powerful than a Majin. We started by combining the DNA of every powerful race known to the universe; Saiya-jin, Triclops, Namek-sei-jin, Subzero-jin, and many others. We infused them with Mutagens and radiation. After several attempts, we created what we dubbed Ultimega (2). Proceed to the next level to learn what became of Ultimega...and what resulted from our foolishness…"

Rylos vanished once more, and the Saiya-jin descended to B4. The final room was actually clean. White tile, white walls, and only a holo-projector in the center next to a computer. Vegeta activated it, and a terrible scene was shown. The creatures they fought were shown in millions, ravaging the city from the laboratory. Rylos appeared once again.

"Ultimega began to grow rapidly. And he began to change" a hologram showed a slug become the same old creature, and then become a larger one "after he molted the first time, he began to asexually reproduce itself. He escaped, and his offspring attacked. We beat them down, but Ultimega fled the city. Three more times he grew, until he became the most horrible thing you ever saw. He hid in a deep cave, where he settled his rear end under ground. From there, he released even more powerful Ultima Spawn, and in far greater numbers. That is the scene you see here…in ten years he grew so large…his head and arms at the surface of the planet, but the rest of his body became as large as the planet itself. He became able to control quakes and volcanoes. The cities across our planet were decimated, and our people brought to near extinction. No force can handle him…his power level is over a hundred million, and he regenerates tenfold if injured. Of an entire city of ten million, and a planet with over a billion, only myself and my infant grandson survived by hiding here in the lab. I implore any who may enter here to not make the same mistake as we did…let our fate be a lesson to everyone." a strange disk was ejected "On this disk is the entire history. Keep it well, and share its knowledge with others. Farewell." Rylos vanished for the last time.

A door on the back of the room opened. A young man of the same race as Rylos came in with a curved pair of daggers

"Who are you?" he demanded "are you in league with them?"

Vegeta walked quietly to him "I am Vegeta. Prince of the Saiya-jin. We were here on a purging mission."

"P-Purging? Then you…are you here to kill me?"

"No." said Vegeta "The mission was to purge this planet of its native inhabitants. It is nothing personal."

The young man laughed "Kill me, and you do destroy the original natives. I am the last Suet-jin. Of course, it is futile to eliminate the new dominant species. Ultimega would wipe out your entire mighty race with a breath! Them and that Emperor Icekyoob."

"well, both are gone anyway." said Vegeta "Vegeta-sei was destroyed by a comet; before you are the last Saiya-jin. Emperor Icekyoob died of natural causes long before that; his son Kold and his two grandsons run the empire."

The young alien stared in disbelief "Can it be true…? The mighty and respectable Saiya-jin destroyed?"

"Respectable? Bah." scoffed Vegeta "When we began our partnership with Kold's empire in 731 and began purging planets for a living, we lost all that respect."

"731? What year is it now?"

"762" said Vegeta

"I was in stasis for longer than I thought…I was born in 725. I was put into a stasis chamber designed to make me grow slower. I was released five years ago. I am physically and mentally 21 years of age, but I have been a round much longer." the man knelt "I am Roland. I have a request; will you take me from here?"

"What for?" asked Vegeta

"We need to get the hell off this planet while we can." said Roland "I have been calculating, and it seems that Ultimega's next growth spurt is imminent. If we do not get off soon, we will all be killed as he reshapes the surface."

"I agree with that" said Vegeta "But why must you come? You obviously can survive easily, and wouldn't you rather stay home no matter how messed up it is?"

"There is nothing for me here. I wish to see the universe. I want to join you Saiya-jin on your journey. Surviving…isn't the same as living."

Vegeta thought a moment _"The way we live isn't exactly living either…however, bondage in peace is better than freedom in fear…" _He lifted his communicator and pressed a button "I am calling our ships. They should be here by the time we get back up. Nappa, you are taking Roland as a passenger."

"wha-" Nappa gasped

"Your pod is large enough" said Vegeta

"Oh, all-" Nappa was cut short by a quake

Roland grabbed his head "Kuso! I miscalculated! It's happening now!"

Goku waved his arms like a maniac "Then let's get outta here!"

Tentacles ripped out from the ground and walls. Roland and the Saiya-jin got inside the elevator and pushed UP. Through the clear bottom they saw the tentacles going higher and higher at alarming speed. They jumped out just in time as the elevator was ripped open. More of the Ultima Spawn attacked. Roland powered up his ki; Goku's cosmetic Scouter revealed he raised his power to 4,000. 

"Hell Fire!" he shouted, and released a burst of flame that made a path in the crowd of monsters.

The four pods were manned and they were launched. Tentacles reached up to grab them. They barely escaped, with the hulls scratched. The four pods landed on the moon of the planet. The five men stepped out and looked t what was happening. The monsters turned bright red and they began to form a crimson blotch all around the city. The tentacles ripped the ground up. The planet swelled outward, spewing moleten lava, and creating a blinding flash. When the flash ended, the planet was 1.5 times its original size. 

"d-Damn!" exclaimed Goku

"Incredible" said Radditzu

"Unbelievable!" said Nappa

"Such power!" exclaimed Vegeta

Roland fell to his knees "I am free…thank you…" he collapsed on the ground in a swoon.

****

…That Night…

Goku stirred the stew over the fire. "almost done!" he cheerfully declared

Nappa returned from the small sized Capsule house "He's still kicking…but he's also still asleep…he must have been tired…"

Radditzu continued to polish his armor "after all that, it's amazing he's alive as it is."

Goku stared blankly "So...what now? What do we do?"

"We have to make our report." said Vegeta "Then we will probably be sent on another purging mission."

"Oh…" Goku said with his Puppy-dog eyes "Ah! It's done!"

Nappa sat down "What is it?"

"A little something that Chichi packed for me! It's called Mount Paozu Stew!"

"Is it Earth food?" asked Nappa

"yeah! One of the best dishes!" boasted Goku "my wife Chichi came up with it!"

"What's a wife?" asked Nappa

"Oh…" said Goku "I guess you call it something different"

"we do" said Radditzu "Mates. We call them mates."

"Kakkarot found himself a Mate on earth?" asked Nappa

"Yeah" said Goku; he fished out his wallet; a small pocket album was produced "This is her, right here." Chichi wore a larger version of the armor she had as a child.

Nappa began to drool "Whoa!" said he "No wonder you stayed there!"

"Curious" said Vegeta "That you chose a mate that is similar to a Saiya-jin…I guess you didn't completely forget your heritage."

"Um…thanks…I guess…" said Goku "here's my son"

"Kind of cute for a half breed" said Nappa

"And very strong, even for a Saiya-jin child" said Radditzu "Although it changes with emotions, it is remarkable"

Vegeta cradled his chin "Perhaps mixing Saiya-jin and Earthling blood begets a powerful hybrid."

Nappa stood up "A super powerful Saiya-jin, eh? Hey! Why don't we spawn a flock of them ourselves! We could build a new Saiya-jin empire!"

"don't be ridiculous" scoffed Vegeta "with only four sires, two of which are brothers, inbreeding would eventually occur and the powers would degenerate."

"oh…" Nappa sat down in defeat

"Hey, Prince Vegeta" said Goku "Can you explain the system of classes for me?"

"All right, I will. There are seven classes of Saiya-jin, each rated by strength. Super Elite, Elite, Semi-elite, First Middle, Second Middle, Third Middle, and Low Class. Only the ranks Second Middle and below can be born, with a few exceptions, like myself. To be raised to higher ranks takes time. Years of training, and years of fighting to become the strongest. Think of it…as sort of a pathway to knighthood. As a Low class you would start out like a page, learning from your elder partners from the sidelines and training in private. Then, as you grow into Third middle and Second middle, you may become an apprentice, or squire if you like, and actually spar with the elder one you are assigned to. When you reach First Middle you can begin to participate in actual missions. From then on, only the very best become raised to Semi-elite and Super Elite."

"um…at which power levels are these determined?" asked Goku

"That is simple. Less than 1 to 200 is Low class. 201 to 500 is Third Middle. 501 to 1200 is second middle. 1201 to 2400 is first middle. 2401 to 4000 is Semi Elite. 4001 to 7999 is Elite. 8000 and up is Super Elite."

"So…that makes me…Third Middle when I power up."

"yes" said Radditzu "But you were born a Low Class, a power level of only ten. You were sent to Earth shortly before Vegeta-sei was destroyed."

Goku lowered his head "You guys…you're like totally sure that…we're the last of our people?"

"Yes." said Vegeta "I was on a purging mission far away, Nappa was on shore leave at Planet Vegas, Radditzu was on his way home, and you were on Earth. The news that the planet was destroyed spread far and wide very fast. If there were any others away than us three, they would have come when they heard the news."

"I'm so sorry for you guys…I mean…I feel pretty empty knowing that I am sitting with the only members of my own race…" said Goku "The same has to be true for Roland…he must feel the same…"

"It is always best to keep your emotions hidden" said Vegeta "That way you will not look weak. You will only feel better by becoming stronger"

"No!" cried Goku

"Hey! Mind how you speak to the prince!" snapped Nappa

"It is all right, Nappa." said Vegeta

"The only way to feel better is to let someone know your feelings!" said Goku

"There's nobody I can trust that well, Kakkarot." said Radditzu "You got lucky…you have a mate."

"Hey! You wanna see another picture of her?" asked Goku

Goku produced an average size photograph of Chichi. She wore a black teddy that showed off every curve. It was then generally agreed that Kakkarot had no sense of discretion.

"This is her on the first day of our honeymoon." said Goku

"what is a…honey moon?" asked Radditzu

"It is a time spent away from the normal home shortly after the uh…bonding ceremony as you would call it. The newlyweds go to someplace far away, where they can be alone."

"And then?" inquired Radditzu

"Well, there is a lot of romantic dinner involved, and sightseeing…" said Goku "And then…"

"Well?" asked Nappa

"They rock the kasbah!"

The three older Saiya-jin fainted

Vegeta scoffed "I would think you'd use a more polite term for the _Ultimate Link _after talking all deep like!"

"hey, I know a way that you guys can help feel better!" said Goku

"What is it?" asked Vegeta

"This is sort of a tradition between male friends on Earth, and it is usually done around a fire like this one. Come closer and put your arms over the shoulders of the one next to you."

They did so, although they found it weird.

"Good. Now, this is something I know that is always good for soothing the spirit and body." 

Goku began to sing and rock ever so slowly and gently

__

"Koom-bai-ya, my lord

Koom-bai-ya.

Koom-bai-ya, my lord,

Koom-bai-ya.

Koom-bai-ya my lord,

Koom-bai-ya.

Oh, lord, Koom-bai-ya

Someone's crying my lord,

Koom-bai-ya

Someone's crying my lord,

Koom-bai-ya.

Oh, lord, Koom-bai-ya

__

"Koom-bai-ya, my lord

Koom-bai-ya.

Koom-bai-ya, my lord,

Koom-bai-ya.

Koom-bai-ya my lord,

Koom-bai-ya.

Oh, lord, Koom-bai-ya

Someone's singing, lord,

Koom-bai-ya

Someone's singing lord,

Koom-bai-ya

Someone's singing lord,

Koom-bai-ya

Oh, lord, Koom-bai-ya"

(an: In this case Goku probably means Kaiou sama or Kami, because DB world has its own set of deities)

__

"This is ridiculous…" thought Vegeta _"But no…wait…!"_

__

"…for the first time in many years…" thought Nappa

_"…I feel peaceful…" _thought Radditzu

One by one, the other Saiya-jin began to join in, singing the age old tune and letting their troubles vent out of them and into the blackness of space. For hours they sang this song, repeating the same words over and over. Goku soon switched songs. It was a bit more lighthearted.

"row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream,

Merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream."

The whole process of joining in began when Goku signaled, and the song flowed like a river. Their spirits were now lifted with the abrupt change in pace, after their troubles had been let to seep away. More time was spent with this song. After the spell of songs, they set up their sleeping bags near the fire. Their hearts were calm as they lay down to their night's rest.

_"This is a strange feeling…peace…" _thought Nappa

_"..I haven't felt this warm inside since….since my mother held me as a small child." _thought Radditzu

_"My…soul feels…right…" _thought Vegeta _"it isn't like when I am purging a planet…this is wholesome…and I never would have felt it before…I owe it to you…Kakkarot…"_

***************

________________________________________________________________________

::Sniffles:: well, what did you think? Please review. No flames, and no accusations of being of an alternative lifestyle; Shadie, the poser posse, the NRA, and my brother can vouch for me that I like women. Constructive criticism is good. Browny points to dudez who point owt grammatical erors.

Next time: Goku and the other Saiya-jin are sent on shore leave after a job well done. Goku hears the name of Furiza for the first time ever.

(1) Picture the Andorians from Star Trek

(2) Ultimega is a word I made up. It is a combination of "Ultimate" and "Omega". I made it up as a spell for a fantasy novel I am writing.

Time for another…..USELESS FACT

Did you know that Buruma changes her hair 15 times during DB/DBZ, not counting the first?

________________________________________________________________________


	5. Diversion: Shore Leave

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I only have a few DVDs of the Babidi and Buu sagas, and that don't amount to a hill of beans.

DUE TO AN IMPROMPTU VACATION, ALL THREE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN UPLOADED FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT. EXPECT A NEW CHAPTER IN A WEEK OR SO.

Notes:

--Contains mature subject matter including implications of prostitution, drug use, and other vices.

--Contains bar-fight violence

--Contains OOC moments, but hey, it is an AU.

Diversion

Chapter 5:

Shore Leave

The four pods docked with a large space station. A dodo-like man greeted the travelers.

"Welcome to Station Omicron 178. May I help you gentlemen?"

Vegeta showed a passport "Yes. We need to report to Lord Furiza at once. We need to use your communications array."

"Very well, please follow me" said the dodo man

"I'm going to call Furiza" said Vegeta "Nappa, see about getting us a transport; go with him, Roland. Kakkarot, Radditzu, wait in the food court. Order me an MLT." (1)

"all right! Food!" Cheered Goku

The three groups went their separate ways.

****

Radditzu sweatdropped as his little brother made an utter pig out of himself. His appetite may have been the same, but he certainly had better manners than that.

"Um…Kakkarot…"

"What?" asked Goku, mouth full of ramen

"How are we…paying for all this food?"

"Easy!" said Goku; he pulled out a Hoi-Poi capsule and released a plethora of Silver and Gold onto the table

Radditzu blanched "Where did you get that much Mythril and Gold?"

"From Suet!" Boasted Goku "Before you guys went into the lab, I took a whole bunch from building remains; those buildings were literally made of the metals! I filled about six Hoi-Poi Capsules with both."

"So that's why you came in later. Impressive…I didn't really think about the fact that the city was mostly precious metals. You were the only one who acted upon that fact. This pile alone has to be worth at least…a couple million ICE."

"ICE?"

"Intergalactic Currency Endorsement. It's what people in space use. It can be exchanged for any currency on any planet that uses it as well."

"So…can you like…exchange half this treasure for me?"

"I should probably do it now."

"Can you please tell me who Furiza is?"

"Our boss. He controls planet trade. It is how he expands his empire."

"So…we Saiya-jin began a partnership with this Furiza guy in 731?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it partnership. In exchange for our planet not being purged itself, we were forced to become purgers for him."

"Hey! That's blackmail!"

"What jury could convict him? He is one of the two supreme rulers of the North Quadrant. His father rules the Andromeda Galaxy, and his sons have split this quadrant."

"Oh.. So he's like a dictator then, huh?"

"Emperor. He rules absolutely with an iron fist but…"

"But what?"

"He took Nappa, Vegeta and I in when Vegeta-sei was destroyed. He opened his flagship doors and welcomed us. He may be hard on us and the civilians…but he is the only one we can really trust." (2)

"I see…he may be a tyrant, but he cares for you guys. I guess There's many cases like that, even on Earth."

*******

Nappa and Roland looked at the ships before them. There were so many to choose from, even though their choices had already been narrowed down with the price their pods were sold for. One ship in particular caught their eyes. It was blue with gold trim, and it was shaped like a football with four sails.

"looks pretty sturdy" said Roland as he struck the Hull

"I wonder how much Crystalline Fuel it uses…"

The salesman grinned as he walked up to them "This Surian X-100 does 200 Myrialites (3) per hour, and it is 3000 Myrialites to the full fuel cell, and it has 60 fuel cells."

"What about living space?" asked Nappa

"There's a commode, a kitchenette, fold out beds, a shower, and plenty of cargo space."

"How much?" asked Roland

"200,000 ICE."

"Damn…" said Nappa

Radditzu arrived with a bag. "Hey. So, which one is our new ride?"

"This one was; it's 200,000 ICE" said Nappa "we're short 50,000"

"No problem" Radditzu reached into the bag and gave the salesman some paper currency. "200,000 ICE. And there's plenty more where that came from!"

Nappa was dumbfounded "And where did it come from?"

"Kakkarot." said Radditzu "Among us all, only he took gold and silver from Suet. He has graciously donated a twelfth of his treasure."

"Wow!" exclaimed Nappa "I'm gonna have to thank him for that one!"

Radditzu and Nappa registered the ship in all five names.

"Come on" said Radditzu "we have to go to the food court to wait for Prince Vegeta"

****

Vegeta waited at the communicator. After a while, a familiar face was on the screen. It was Furiza.

"My, my! Prince Vegeta. I do so hope you have completed the mission"

"Lord Furiza, despite assistance from the brother of Radditzu, the mission was neither successful nor a failure."

"How so? Dear me, I never knew it could be both."

"Lord Furiza, we gained valuable information about the planet. But the Suet-jin have been decimated, but not by us."

"Oh my. Well, pray tell what did?"

"Internal Hostilities…but…Umm…Lord Furiza, are we not supposed to report to you in person?"

"oh dear me! You are right about that, my little monkey!"

"We will return to Furiza 79 at once-"

"No. You've been working a great deal lately. Vegeta, you and the other Saiya-jin are hereby on leave. You have three days."

"Thank you, master Furiza."

The transmission ended.

_"Why did he send us on leave?" _thought Vegeta _"He usually never does this before we report in, and even then…"_

****

Goku watched the space station vanish from his window. Vegeta had already set the computer on course.

"Hey, where are we going for shore leave?" asked Goku

"Good question." said Nappa

"I don't care where it is as long as there's food!" declared Goku

"Why not the Second Moon of Kanassa?" suggested Radditzu "The whole place is one big health spa! I could really go for a massage!"

"A tail rub would be great," said Nappa "but why not the beaches of the all tropical planet, Sau-Nas. (4)"

"Or maybe we could go fishing on Zebcosei." suggested Radditzu

Goku raised a hand "How about we go to my planet! Earth has all those things!"

Vegeta shook his head "Earth is more than three days away. We would waste our entire shore leave just getting there."

"Oh…" lamented Goku

"However, there is one planet I know we'll all enjoy" said Vegeta "Planet Vegas."

Radditzu and Nappa cheered "All right!"

"Planet what-now?" asked Goku

"Planet Vegas!" said Radditzu "Only the best resort planet in the North Quadrant!"

Vegeta smirked "Thanks to Kakkarot we can all enjoy a trip there. For one, he bought us a nice fast ship that will get us there in hours. For second, he gave us enough ICE, over a million, to afford an expensive hotel."

Radditzu and Nappa hugged, slugged and shook the hands of Goku while laughing in a very out of character way. "Thank you so much!" "You don't know how much this means to us!"

"Um...you're welcome…"

*****

Planet Vegas came into view. The hemisphere they approached was at its nighttime, just the opposite from their points of view. The whole planet had many scattered bright patches of light all over it. The ship landed in the center of one of these luminescent patches. As it turned out, each of those patches was a tremendous city filled with neon lights. Goku and the others stepped out onto the airstrip and into the city streets. Goku thought South City was big and bright, but this city topped it ten fold. There were so many things all around them. Casinos, restaurants, Hotels, stores, and much more. Many different alien species were there; people from all over the universe.

"Wow!" said Goku

"Ya like it, eh?" asked Nappa

"Yeah! And I thought the cities on earth were big!"

Vegeta pointed to a large hotel with golden lights "That is the Solar Flare. Before we do anything else, we should check in."

Roland and the Saiya-jin crossed the vehicle choked street and over to the hotel. A woman with a horn on her forehead and catlike eyes approached them. She wore a red dress that showed off her curves.

"Hey, handsome," she cooed, directly at Goku "Wanna have fun?"

"Do I ever!" Innocently replied Goku "What kinda fun?"

"If the price is right," she puffed her cigarette "Anything you desire, if you catch my drift, sugar."

Radditzu tapped his brother's shoulder "Kakkarot, I don't think you want to take her up on any offers"

Goku blinked "Why not? She's just trying to sell fun stuff!"

"Yeah, but I don't think you would want to do that. It's what she's selling…"

Goku stared "what is she selling.?"

"It's the oldest profession" Radditzu moved his eyes in a strange way "And your mate wouldn't want you buying any."

"Huh?"

Radditzu became annoyed "Idiot, she wants to sell you her body!"

"What? My body's just fine! I don't need a new one!"

Radditzu became angry "She's a Kami damned prostitute! A hooker! A tart! A strumpet! A trollop! A harlot! A lady of the night! A hustler! A fille de joie! A courtesan! A demimonde! A slut! The worst kind in this case; a disease ridden streetwalker! (5) People pay her to fuck with her! That's what she's selling! She's selling the usage of her sex organs! Do you get it? She wants money from you to get into bed with her, get naked, and do things you and your mate normally do! She wants to exchange cash and bodily fluids!"

Goku stared blankly "Huh?"

The strumpet was becoming impatient "hey, if nobody's going to buy any love making, I'll just leave."

It finally hit Goku "Oh shit! That's what she's selling? Then no way! I'm a married man!"

The tart rolled her eyes "Fine, I'll leave".

She left while swaging her hips. The five men entered the hotel and spoke to the concierge.

"May I help you?"

"We need rooms. Five people." said Vegeta

"I can get you a three room suite and a two room suite on the ninth floor."

"That will be fine" said Vegeta

"Can I get your names?"

"Vegeta, Vegeta."

"Cabejè, Nappa."

"Ruute, Radditzu"

Goku blinked "Um…can I use my earth name?"

"Sure, why not. You seem to prefer it" said Radditzu

"Good! Son, Goku."

The clerk consulted his rulebook "If you have two names, list them both"

"Okay." said Goku he associated which name Radditzu said was his surname "Ruute, Kakkarot"

"Rylos, Roland"

The clerk closed his book "hmm…all of you except the blue guy are Saiya-jin, correct?"

"yes we are" said Vegeta

"We haven't had one of your folk here since…well, since long after your planet was destroyed I reckon."

"you see before you the last of that race, except for my nephew" said Radditzu "Even he is half Saiya-jin."

All five went upstairs after being given a key. After they had vanished upstairs, the clerk had a thought _"The last five left…those four men and a little boy…Wait…wasn't the one I met a lady…?"_

*****

Goku sat next to Vegeta at a cocktail bar, drinking a strange blue drink. Radditzu, Roland, and Nappa had gone somewhere else. The bartender had four arms, and he cleaned glasses quite efficiently.

"So Mister Vegeta, you finally come back here" said the bartender

"It is pleasant to be back in the Black Stallion, Bentar; your Pina Coladas are second to none" said Vegeta "How's Zingor?"

"Oh, she's fine. We're expecting again. So, who's this? New bodyguard?"

"No. This is Kakkarot. He's another Saiya-jin that we picked up."

Goku shook Bentar's sole free hand "You can call me Goku!"

"Well, it is good to meet you!" said Bentar "So, You're a Saiya-jin? Well that's great, it brings the count from three to four."

"Five" said Vegeta "I have decided to count his half-breed son"

Goku grinned "Wow! I don't know whether to be honored that you recognize him, or sore at you that you called him a half breed!"

"half breed in that context is a good thing" said Vegeta "He has great potential from what Radditzu reports."

Bentar filled a beer for Vegeta "So where are Nappa and Radditzu?"

"They went to the _Hyena Sorority_." said Vegeta (6)

"The brothel? Why didn't you two join them?" asked Bentar

"Kakkarot has a mate he is very loyal to. I am a prince and have a higher code of standards than the other two. I do not engage in petty vice."

"You don't?" asked Goku "You mean you don't go around chasing girls?"

"No"

"You don't drool over every female you see?"

"No"

"If you ever had a mate, you would never look at another the same way?"

"Never. I would have those feelings for her only."

"Would you ever get drunk and embarrass her?"

"No. Drunkenness is for fools"

"Would you ever hurt her in any way?"

"No. What sort of savage hurts his mate?"

"Make her cry?"

"Only tears of joy, if she is of a race that sheds them."

"Would you take here places and become totally committed to her?"

"Most definitely. The bond that a Saiya-jin shares with his mate is unbreakable by any force. A Saiya-jin always stays by his mate even in battle…in fact many become mentally, spiritually and physically bonded on the battlefield. If she is of a different race, he leaves her behind; then he fights fiercely so he can return to her."

"Wow…after all that I think I'm positive!"

"About what?"

"I'd like to take you to meet someone someday." Goku fished out a picture of a blue haired beauty "This is Buruma Briefs. She's the computer whiz I told you about,"

"what has she to do with me?" said Vegeta aloofly, hiding the fact he found her attractive.

"When we first met, Buruma was looking for the perfect boyfriend. At first she considered wishing for one, but then she met Yamucha. But he does all the things you said no to, and he doesn't do the things you said yes to. On top of the fact that you would be perfect for her finicky tastes, you also have similar attitudes, and similar skill with computers."

"Well, if there are any you wish to be spared when we get to Earth, we'll let you bring them."

Goku thought a bit _"That's right…they still plan on purging the Earth…I wonder how Kuririn and the other Z Senshi are doing?"_

*****

It was may the 6th on Planet Earth. High on top of Kami's tower, five warriors trained. Kuririn, former monk and Goku's best friend. Tenshinhan, strongest full Earthling, Goku's former rival. Chaozu, emperor of mi-Fang, and best friend of Tenshinhan. Yamucha, former bandit; currently also former boyfriend of Buruma. Yajirobe, student of Karin. All of them were training in anticipation of the return of the three Saiya-jin, and of Goku.

_"I hope this plan of yours works, Goku" _thought Kuririn _"Going out there took guts. When you get here, we'll be ready to help when you turn on them!"_

Yamucha practiced his Spirit Bomb (7) and used it to break heavy stones that Chaozu brought from the ground with telekinesis. The same rocks were broken when Tenshinhan practiced his Do-don-pa and Kikouhou (8). Kuririn used his Kienzen (9) to slice and dice the boulders. Kami-sama watched them.

_"What is this I feel…" _he thought _"I can sense that no matter what they do…four will die, three of those whom train here…and another below…but what is this other vision? I see Goku lifeless under a starry sky; he is covered in blood. I see one that which was once evil weeping…Piccolo? I can't tell if it is he…if Goku is to die amongst the other four I sense will depart…why is Piccolo saddened if he knows he can be wished back? I see a small planetoid over a great sea of clouds behind a road that resembles a great dragon…I see Goku heading to it…and then I see naught."_

"what troubles you, Kami-sama?" asked Popo

"I sense a great foreboding, Popo." said Kami "I am not certain what it is, but I do know that the battle will not go as planned for…"

"what do you mean?"

"I am not certain; my vision is clouded. I fear for the Earth."

**********

________________________________________________________________________

How is it? Review please. No insults, no flames. I would love suggestions and ideas. If you have a question, just ask and I will respond next update. Constructive criticism is a welcome thing, because it helps me learn by pointing out my missteps. Brauney points for ennywun hoo tellz about ne grammatical errors.

(1) MLT: Mutton, Lettuce, and Tomato sandwich. I simply love them! I do not write any fanfic or original story without one!

(2) Yes, yes, I know it isn't true; Furiza is much worse than that. It's called a Dramatic Irony; we know something he doesn't.

(3) Myrialites: 10,000 light years. In The metric system, Myria means 10,000 times. 

(4) Sau-Nas: a play on the word Nassau; the capital of the Bahamas

(5) Synonyms courtesy of Microsoft Bookshelf 99. (I had to cite them or they would have given me heat)

(6) Why would a name like Hyena be sexy? Hyenas are known for licking the private regions of a Hyena they have never met before the minute they first meet. No allegations of perversity! I saw it on Discovery Channel! It is quite scientific!

(7) No, I do not mean the attack Goku gets from Kaiou-sama; Genki Dama doesn't even mean Spirit bomb. I mean Yamucha's attack that is listed on www.Ultimatedbzinfo.com as Souki Dan, which means Spirit Bomb.

(8) Also known to dubbies as Tri Beam Ha

(9) Also known to dubbies as Destructo Disks.

NEXT TIME:

Roland, Goku and The other Saiya-jin return to Furiza 79. Vegeta reports to Furiza and introduces Goku and Roland. Goku senses something…evil. Goku learns the true nature of the "Partnership"…the Saiya-jin have been slaves all along! Threatened for their lives and doing the dirty work of Furiza! Goku repents deceiving them and repents what he had mentally called them. Rebellion! Goku encourages the Saiya-jin to fight back and escape!


	6. Diversion: Conspiracy Unmasked

Diclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Note: This is the last chapter of the "Diversion" part of the story. The next chapters will be under the same story, but it will be called "Formerly Diversion".

DUE TO AN IMPROMPTU VACATION, ALL THREE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN UPLOADED FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT. EXPECT A NEW CHAPTER IN A WEEK OR SO.

WARNING: Heavy swearing, massive violence and torture.

Diversion

Chapter 6:

Conspiracy Unmasked

~~On Furiza 79~~

Vegeta knelt before the lizard man before him. The others were beside him, also kneeling. He recounted everything that happened on Suet. The arrival, followed by the fact that no humanoids were detected, then the discovery of the Ultima Spawn who were very powerful. Next, Vegeta told how Radditzu left to find his brother, who when he arrived proved a valuable ally; he left out the planet. Then Vegeta recounted the journeys through the jungles, the swamp, and the plains. The city came next, Vegeta described how it was made of crystal, and how it was all ruined. Vegeta told of the adventure in the laboratory, and of the cruel fat that befell the suet-jin. The information that Doctor Rylos left behind Vegeta described in full detail; about the Majin, and Ultimega, and how the planet was now one big creature. Furiza almost flinched when he heard the power level of over a hundred million. Finally, the part of their escape, and the last surviving Suet-jin were told.

"…and that, as they say, is that" Vegeta finished

Furiza sat silently for a few moments "Hmm…the planet is unsuitable for sale then. Recon is oh so out of date. And it can't be destroyed, you say?"

Vegeta pointed to Roland, who stood up "He can vouch for it. His grandfather was one of its creators."

"It is true, Lord Furiza" said Roland "Ultimega is indestructible…even…to you, sir…no offense."

"None taken dear boy. A hundred thousand is well above my power level, even when I am maxed out…still, I am the most powerful natural being in the universe. A freak science experiment is nothing to be jealous of. Now, Vegeta, might you introduce me to your new friend?"

Goku stood up "Don't be shy, boy!" Furiza said; 

Furiza offered the hand with the most rings. Goku knelt and kissed the rings…but Then Furiza offered to shake his hand, just because Goku had assumed he wished his rings kissed…when his hand touched the hand of Furiza, Goku felt something. Furiza's true nature was revealed to him, although Furiza knew not. Goku sensed that this man was evil. Cold and cruel. He sensed a blackness in Furiza's heart…a blackness so dense that he almost lost himself. The blood of billions of innocents could be seen flowing in his mind's eye. Billions of souls screamed out in pain in Goku's thoughts. The two aliens at Furiza's side Goku saw…they were robbing, murdering, and even raping the peoples of other planets. Goku saw Furiza laugh as many planets were destroyed. One such planet looked familiar to Goku; red soil and a blue sea. The entrails of many were strewn on a floor on a ship; some of their owners were still alive as they were being ripped out. Goku saw a man with brown hair that looked like Vegeta being killed with one punch; a pendant fell from his neck. Then Goku saw himself…or something like it…being destroyed by a large energy ball along with Furiza's own men. Then he saw Furiza whipping Radditzu and Vegeta…one a teen and the other a mere child. Goku let go of Furiza's hand, and stared into those eyes…those wicked, lying eyes.

"It's a pleasure, Lord Furiza" said Goku

"Oh, dear me the pleasure's all mine! So, I can register your name in our computer…what was it..?"

Goku decided not to tell his Saiya-jin name "Son Goku"

Vegeta was about to object, but he saw something new in Goku. _"Kakkarot is…serious for a change…" _he thought _"…When he touched Furiza something happened…I'd best instruct Nappa and Radditzu to refrain from using his Saiya-jin name."_

"Zarbon," said Furiza "Escort Mister Son and mister Rylos to their new Quarters; keep them close to the other three; across the hall, or next door something along those lines"

"as you wish" said the green haired man with a bow; the five persons followed him out of the main chamber, and to the large battle cruiser Furiza called a second home.

*****

The very next day, Vegeta and Radditzu were sent on a purging mission alone, leaving Goku and Nappa. Goku was tense as he ate in the cafeteria; Nappa next to him eating loudly. Goku had hardly touched his meal; Nappa looked in concern at his strangely acquired friend.

"Something wrong, um…Goku?" why Vegeta told him not to use Kakkarot for the time being was beyond him

"I was just thinking about what Radditzu and Vegeta are doing right now." said Goku "all those innocents…murdered so Furiza can sell the planet and get more wealth!"

Nothing could have prepared Goku for what Nappa said next "Well, I hate it every bit as much as you do; the same goes for Vegeta and Radditzu."

"what? If you don't like it, just quit this job!"

Nappa laughed "Job? Don't make me laugh; we get paid almost squat, and most of that is spent on rent of our Quarters and we have to buy our own meals!"

"You and the others are here against their will?" said Goku with empathy

"Yeah…I mean, what choice had we? Our planet was gone, and Furiza ordered us here for our protection."

"Did you know that Furiza used to torture your prince?"

"what kind of accusation are you making? Furiza wouldn't do that!"

"He destroys planets for fun; what makes you think he didn't?"

"…."

"Did you ever hear cries of pain in the middle of the night, Nappa?"

"Yes…I did…In the morning, Vegeta was always in his bed…they told me that he was having nightmares…" Nappa's face became long "I believed them…I never checked Vegeta for wounds! Radditzu too!"

"And it never once occurred to you that you were slaves?"

"Yes, it did! And what the fuck does it matter? Even if we were being threatened for our lives, in fear of him; the fear of being killed after a failure, what we did is inexcusable!" Nappa hung his head low "It is too late…"

This was terrible…now Goku understood. He understood why Radditzu was so damned eager to get him to join, and why Vegeta was adamant about finishing the mission. The same must have been true for all the other missions they were on. If they refused, if they followed what they felt was right, they would be killed. Their actions have made it more and more difficult for them to refuse; for they knew that if they died before they had a chance at penance, such as during a mission, or if they ever failed, they would be sent straight to hell. And no chance for penance would come with Furiza; for he would kill on the spot. Goku then repented fooling his brother. He repented his assumptions about the Saiya-jin. He regretted not really understanding them before.

"No! Do not say that Nappa! Furiza is using you! He's been using you from day one! The bloodstains are on his soul, not yours." Goku put his hand on Nappa's shoulder "And it is not too late! You can still change…you have to renounce Furiza and his ways, and then rebel."

"Rebel? Are you damned crazy? I'd be killed in a flash!"

"I mean get the hell out of here! There is plenty of room in the universe to escape to!"

"Shit…I can't just run away…and I am not as strong a Bardock was"

"Bardock?"

"Yours and Radditzu's father. The strongest Saiya-jin of his day. His power was incredible…though it was unnoticed by Furiza and the other Saiya-jin. One day, on Meat, he and his entire crew were slaughtered. His death made Prince Vegeta the strongest…"

"so, you're saying, if you had the strength, you would fight Furiza and escape?"

"Fuck yes!"

"But what if you knew you could get stronger only on the outside?"

"I do know that. It is a bitch-vicious cycle."

"I know that if we all work together, we can get our freedom! I have people I want to see!"

"You are truly damned soft-hearted."

"Not towards damned mother fucking tyrant pieces of shit!"

Nappa was shocked at Goku's choice of words. Nobody ever dared to speak to Furiza like that. Nappa felt a strange feeling in his chest. Now he felt he trusted Goku; his spirit had been enlightened and lifted. He finished his food, and he left for his own Quarters.

*****

More moons passed. It was now July by Earth's standards. Ten months Goku had known his brother and the other Saiya-jin. During their stay on Furiza 79, and on the Battle Cruiser, the four of them, along with Roland, became truly good friends. On several occasions, Goku would help all four when they felt down. Vegeta was most shocked of all by such behavior; Goku helped him when he was looking weak and yet he still respected him and called him Your highness. Only Nappa and Radditzu used to call him that; an even they didn't say so in the presence of Furiza's men. But that changed when Goku showed up; Vegeta felt others begin to respect him once more, and more people treated him as royalty. Radditzu learned a great deal about the planet that he visited only once. The history, the culture, and what Goku had done for the people there. The Tenkaichi Budoukai intrigued him most. The three Saiya-jin began to realize that if you use your power to help others, greater rewards would come; a total contradiction to what Furiza had always taught. It closer resembled the way Vegeta-sei was before Furiza. One hot night in July…

Goku lay on the hard bed as well as he could "Damn…the floor has to be softer than this!" he ran his toes through the thick carpet "It is!"

There was a beeping, and the door opened. It was Nappa, Vegeta, and Radditzu.

"hey guys" said Goku sleepily

Vegeta spoke first "Kakkarot…we need to talk to you."

"Well, I got stuff I wanna ask too…" said Goku 

"No… we have to tell you something." said Nappa

Goku got up and sat at the round table "all right…what is it? Can't sleep anyway so…"

The others sat down too. Vegeta broke the ice "Kakkarot…these past months the four of us have been through a lot together…"

Nappa put in "And you have taught us so much…"

Radditzu spoke up "That after careful consideration…and after much deliberation…we have decided…NOT to destroy the earth."

Goku's heart skipped a beat "What?? You're kidding me, right?"

"No joke" said Vegeta "We…have come to be very fond of you Kakkarot. In only ten short months you have shown us that life has meaning…that we do not have to kill others to be respected, and that power is not the most important thing in the world. As thanks, we have decided to not destroy the planet you love so much."

"And we've decided to take you up on that offer" said Nappa "We intend to rebel against Furiza after all now."

"How? He's so strong!" Exclaimed Goku

"We're gonna run away and humiliate Furiza" said Nappa

"How?'

Radditzu shook his finger slowly "The same way you saved your son…with our heads!"

Goku had an epiphany "You know about how I tricked you? How did you…? Why aren't you…?"

"How you used pre-dead corpses instead of killing them yourself? How did I find out? Why am I not angry with you?" asked Radditzu "We'll tell you why."

~~Flashback: Goku's hotel room on Planet Vegas~~

Goku slept peacefully in his bed; he had been drinking a lot, so he decided to hit the hay before he drank too much. Radditzu and Nappa came back from their trip to The Hyena Sorority to hear talking. It was coming from Goku's third of the suite. Nappa summoned Vegeta, who arrived shortly. What they heard was something like this.

"No, no…it has…look like I did it…the morgue won't miss em…come on…help me…open the door…room 6b…cult suicide…at least…100...dead…humans…save Gohan…so what if it's sick….I don't care what it smells like…Piccolo…Ka me ha me ha…break that one…let's clod dance…pile em…Pic, I distract them…you train Gohan…"

Radditzu stared in disbelief "Kakkarot tricked me?"

"Disgusting…but effective…" said Nappa

"Brilliant scheme…bet he never thought he'd befriend us, huh?" said Vegeta

The three Saiya-jin went to Vegeta's suite to discuss things.

"What do we do?" asked Nappa "I mean, he tricked Radditzu-"

"And then he saved us from certain death" pointed out Vegeta "Don't forget that. He also awakened a feeling in my heart…peacefulness."

"Yeah...he kinda did that for me too" said Nappa "Plus he gave us a vacation I'll never forget…boy am I in debt…"

"What about you, Radditzu?" asked Vegeta "Are you angry with your brother?"

Radditzu stayed with his eyes closed "No. I am not. True, I do have mixed feelings…but anger is not one of them. My emotions are mixed between amusement, disgust and respect for the brilliant scheme he pulled, and pride that my brother stuck with his ideals like father did."

"So what happens?" asked Nappa

"We need to decide what is to be done." said Vegeta

A month later, The same three debated in Vegeta's Quarters.

"I…I think we should suspend purging of planet Earth…permanently" said Radditzu

"I agree…Kakkarot has done so much for us" said Vegeta "He has taught me many a valuable lesson."

"Me too…" said Nappa "He even suggested that we rebel against Furiza. And he said that penance is possible if we can only escape"

"The burden of guilt is heavy" said Vegeta "Every life I have taken hurts me every day…"

"Yeah, that's why I refuse to fail a mission" said Radditzu "I do not wish to die before I have repented."

"same here" said Nappa and Vegeta

"So we are agreed?" asked Vegeta "We spare Kakkarot's planet, and we erase it from the hit list. Then we figure out a plan."

~~End Flashback~~

****

That night, Goku and the others were led by Roland as he showed them the plan. every route, the position of every guard, all the traps and alarms; they were all memorized. Goku and Radditzu set up explosives in hidden areas, and also the art gallery where Furiza kept his prized statues and paintings. Nappa coated the inside of a copy of Furiza's armor with green quick-dry paint, and kept it wet with paint drenched sponges. Vegeta strategically placed energy nets hidden on the walkways. When done with that, he carefully weakened the walls of Furiza's palace with a few slight punches.

Roland tampered with the engines on all the ships but one. Furiza's newest ship, the newly finished _Indestructible_. It resembled a tremendously large black dragon, with arms and legs as landing gear, and instead of a tail, large Hyperdrive engines. Instead of wings there were four large sails that moved to conform to any land mass (1). The intent was to steal it right under Furiza's nose. The stage as set, and the next day, the play would be set into motion.

*****

Furiza awoke every morning at six as usual. Also as usual, he went to take a refreshing hot shower. He took his armor from his closet, and lay it near the door. Then he turned his shower on, and stepped in; he forsook all around him. While he showered, he did not notice a hand switch his armor for another, and then put a bucket over the door. At this time, Goku and Roland walked up to the open air hangar where Indestructible was stored. 

"Hey! Do you have clearance?" demanded the guard

Goku waited. "Clearance?" he pulled out a strange device "Here's my clearance" he pushed a button; it was 6:15. Suddenly, all the guards, including this one, were caught in energy nets, and Furiza's palace exploded in several places. There were also several explosions on the lawn, just outside of Furiza's balcony. Furiza heard the commotion, and he jumped from his shower and put his armor on. He found himself covered in sticky green paint. He threw the armor off in disgust, and ran out, only to be hit with a bucket full of feathers. Then he slipped on some sort of oil and hit his head. Quickly, he rushed to his balcony. On his lawn was a word spelt out in explosion marks: WHO'S THE MONKEY NOW, BITCH?.

"what the fuck?" growled Furiza "Who would do this to me?"

Then he saw the Saiya-jin get onto his precious ship "Now you are in for it, monkeys!"

*****

Nappa struggled with the activation "Damn! There's something wrong with the core!"

"Furiza will be here any minute! We have to fix it!" Roland rushed off to Engineering

At that moment Furiza did arrive.

Goku jumped out "I'm gonna stall him!"

"Kakkarot! No!" objected Vegeta

"You guys have to get this thing running!" said Goku "I'll stall him!"

Radditzu and Goku did the old Double Dragon arm link "Brother…please return…"

"I'll try" said Goku, as he ran off to face the tyrant

Furiza looked at the man before him "So…you came to surrender?"

"No." said Goku; he spit "I am here to defend my friends!"

Furiza punched Goku in the gut; the Saiya-jin felt the worst pain ever. Furiza picked him up by the neck with his tail. Furiza recognized his face, and realized who his father was.

"Pitiful…you will die defending them…just like your father died…when he tried to defend your planet against me!" then he laughed maniacally

Goku then put it all together. The vision of the man consumed by a fireball was his father…defending his homeworld. He looked at Furiza's neck and saw the same pendant that the Vegeta look alike dropped at his death. King Vegeta.

"You did it!" growled Goku "You killed all the Saiya-jin! There was no comet…you blew up Vegeta-sei!"

"Yes…I killed them…damned proud of it too…I couldn't risk a Super Saiya-jin appearing" Goku felt a hand jab through his stomach "Now you die…you die with the truth…by the way, I will send two of my best men to find your ship, if you escape…we can track it once it has stopped!"

Vegeta opened the bomb bay doors and watched in horror. He was too paralyzed with fear to move. Furiza slashed at Goku's body with his claws. Blood dripped everywhere. ..Many bones were broken. Despite being near death, Goku had the courage to say "fuck...you…lizard breath…". With that, one mighty ki blast went straight through the warrior's chest, sending him flying, but Goku was able to snatch the pendant from Furiza and to poke his eyes enough so that he had to grasp them. Vegeta shouted his loudest "no!". Roland and Radditzu came and took Goku into the ship as the engine finally started.

Before Vegeta got on the ship, he had one final thing to say to Furiza, who cradled his injured eyes. Tears were in his eyes and rage in his heart "Furiza! Some day…I will make you pay for this…Kakkarot's blood…will be avenged tenfold when I rip your god damned soulless heart out…and watch it stop beating in my grip…"

The ship took off, and exited the atmosphere. While Radditzu tried to help his injured brother, Nappa still struggled with Hyperdrive. Ships began to rally after them.

" Damn! If we can only go into Hyperspace!"

"I'm working on it!" complained Roland from the bridge/engineering com link.

"Come on! The whole armada is after us!" we're the only ones with Hyperdrive!" said Nappa

****

Roland struggled with his machine.

"Damn it…think Roland…damn it of course!" 

He powered up a weak ki blast and hit the core crystals. Suddenly, the area through the windows changed. The starts went faster, and then a new dimension was entered. All around them were bright colors. But they had no time for awe…a friend was in pain.

"It is no good" said Roland. "He can't even take one of those Senzu things. He's…not likely to live…"

Nappa hit the wall "Dammit! And he saved us all! What's it all for? why the fuck…?"

Radditzu held his brother's hand "Kakkarot…thank you…but…why did you do that? Why the hell did you challenge him? You're the only family I have left!"

"B...brother…you…have…them…and…Gohan…"

"yes…but you are my only brother!" Radditzu wept into Goku's hand

"…my…liege…this…" Goku struggled and gave Vegeta the pendant he took from Furiza

"The pendant of Kind Vegeta! How did you get it?"

"F…Furiza…took…from…King…"

"Try not to talk!" said Roland

"no…! The…truth…must…be…known………Vegeta……...our…………..." 

Goku coughed violently, he jerked, and he lay still. He was gone.

Radditzu tensed he slammed his fists into the floor "NOOOOOO!! KAKKAROT!!" then he fell down and wept

Nappa also fell down; Roland tried his best to console them. Vegeta remained stoic, except for his look of shock.

"Kakkarot…you gave us hope…and you helped us escape…you changed our hearts…and taught us…the meaning of Friendship…and the meaning of true power…now you are…no…your legacy is in your son…on my honor…I will see to it that you do not die in vain…you were a brave warrior…thank you…Kakkarot…no…" his clenched his eyes shut "…Son Goku…" a single tear dropped from his face, and it landed amid Goku's blood. Vegeta's first tear since childhood.

*********

Nappa sat in the pilot's seat with the others next to him. "so...what is to be done?"

"About what?" asked Radditzu "About our lives? What is to be done about Kakkarot?"

"We can nip both in the bud at once" said Vegeta "It is our duty as his comrade in arms to inform his loved ones…his mate...his son…that Buruma woman…The Kuririn he always talks about…Muten Roshi…they must all learn of what has transpired these past moons. There is also the remote chance that they will accept us into their culture…and we can live out our lives there…"

"Agreed" said Nappa "Then we must set a course for planet Earth."

*******

High over the Earth, Kami sensed a new arrival at the Check in Station; someone he knew. He teleported there to see. Indeed Goku was there. Kami restored his body at the check in station, causing it to vanish on the ship. Goku awaited for the time when all could be reached at once. The information he held was critical.

*******

________________________________________________________________________

::Sniff:: I can't believe the Diversion portion is done! Next portion is "Space Fighters". The story will now be called "Space Fighters (Formerly Diversion)". Please read, please review. The same rules are as always.

Next Time: Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditzu arrive on Earth as expected…but they ignore threats from the other Z Senshi and head straight to Mount Paozu, where Piccolo and Gohan are eating a pre-fight meal. nobody can prepare them for the news they are about to receive…

________________________________________________________________________


	7. Space Fighters: News

Hey! I'm back! 

REVIEW RESPONSE:

Chatrncrazicurls: Don't worry, Goku aint evil. Never has, never can be, never will be. He simply tricked his brother to save his planet. If he was evil, he wouldn't have gone to all the trouble to find Pre-Dead humans.

Pooglepoogle: If you want some DB that is English but still good, read the Graphic Novels. If you find the ones with the yellow "13 and up" logo on it, that's what you're after. The "13 and up" ones are totally uncensored. If you can't afford them, Barnes and Noble won't get t-ed off if you read them in the store.

Mae: Wow! You sure reviewed a lot! Thanks for liking the "thing at the beginning"; I just came up with it one day while watching a DBZ badly dubbed Rerun on CN. It just occurred to me "Why the heck didn't he just find a whole bunch of already dead guys and trick him?".

Bobbin: Yeah, Goku and Vegeta are beginning their respect for each other earlier than the real series (Goku for Vegeta on Namek, Vegeta for Goku in the Buu saga)

STUPID ASSED ME NOTE:

I accidentally listed Ultimega's power level as a hundred thousand; I am sorry, I mean a hundred Million.

WARNING! Dramatic Irony will blow up in people's faces in this chapter, with possibly comical or "messed up" results (It depends on your POV). I think you know what I am talking about ^_^

Space Fighters

Chapter 1:

****

News

~~Kami Tower~~

The date was July the nineteenth of the year 762, seven days since Goku was slain by the evil lord Furiza. The day of his death was ironically the same number and week day as that on the day which Radditzu first arrived; the twelfth and a Tuesday. 

Kami's senses perked up. "I sense them! Incredible…they have power far greater than anything even Goku has seen before…I certainly hope news of their impending arrival reaches the others…"

Popo entreated his master "Kami-sama, I sense it too. The Saiya-jin are arriving."

"Yes, Popo. They are…but…"

"But what, Kami-sama?"

"It is not them we need fear…"

"What do you mean?"

"I do not know…I sensed a greater power far behind them…Popo, prepare the Altar of Absolution…I sense death in the air…

*****

~~Mount Paozu~~

Gohan thought deeply about his impending battle. Piccolo had dropped him off earlier so that he could have a hot meal during the painful calm that always preceded a great battle. Chichi looked lovingly at her son. Since he'd been gone, he'd grown quite some inches, and in politeness.

"Gohan…you look so mature! Your father will be proud when he sees you."

"I'm certain he will" Gohan said with a smile.

Gyu Maou consumed a gigantic roll "So Piccolo went and let you go home, eh?"

"Sure did."

Chichi furrowed her brow forward "That guy was such a jerk! First he takes you into the wilderness for ten months and puts you through intense training Goku wouldn't touch, then He just dumps you here and doesn't give us another thought!"

"He is thinking about us" Gohan pointed out the window. There was a small speck on the horizon "That's him, watching me from afar. He'll never admit it, but he likes me."

"How can that demonic…thing…be capable of caring for someone" 

Gohan dropped his cup of juice, which shattered. His face was tense.

Chichi paled "I'm sorry Gohan…I didn't mean to-"

Gohan's brow tensed further "I can sense them! The Saiya-jin! They're on earth, and they're moving! Fast!"

"Which way they going?" asked Gyuu Maou

"I can't tell…their ki is too overwhelming…I'll keep trying to sense it…when I can…I'll be ready to catch them!"

~~The Middle of Nowhere~~

Kuririn and the others watched in anticipation as the large ship landed at their location. The rear opened, and a bay door came down like a drawbridge. There was a flashing light, and four silhouettes appeared. The first stepped forth; a five foot man with his hair styled like a flame. He wasn't dressed like Radditzu was when he first arrived. He wore golden and white armor, and with a red cloak draped over it. The next that followed was a very large man; even taller than Tenshinhan. He was clad similarly, but his cloak was dark blue. Next came Radditzu himself, but he was dressed the same as the big guy. They expected to see Goku behind them, but instead it was a man that resembled a blue Piccolo with regular ears and white hair.

Kuririn gulped "Guys…this is it…here they come!"

Tenshinhan got into a stance "But I'm ready."

Yajirobe drew his sword "so am I. My first real battle since Cymbal and the others." (1)

Chaozu stared "But…look at their faces…they don't look like they wanna fight…"

The others did so. Chaozu was right. The Four people looked saddened and were completely silent.

Radditzu looked at the faces of the Senshi "He's not here…neither is the green guy…"

Vegeta used his Scouter to scan the area "Two powers that way…the strongest on this planet…one is distinctly Saiya-jin in nature. Let us go to that place."

"hey!" cried Kuririn "You can't go to Mount Paozu! Fight us here! If you want Gohan and Piccolo, they will come!"

Radditzu approached Kuririn, who cringed. "Friend of Kakkarot…we mean no harm…not any longer…"

"what the hell do you mean?"

Tenshinhan closed two of his eyes. The third one peered into the souls of the aliens. "They either can hide their hearts very well, or they're telling the truth. Let's deal, you let us follow you, or we don't let you pass." (2)

Vegeta scanned Tenshinhan "Power level only 1,830. You all would never stand a chance. But I doubt you need to."

"what do you mean?" growled Tenshinhan

"Follow us if you want answers." said Vegeta

Everyone lifted off; Tenshinhan carrying the flightless Yajirobe.

~~439 East District~~

Gohan lifted his head fast "nande! They're here! Right here!"

Chichi paled "h-here…as in…here?"

There was a knock at the door. Bravely, Gohan stood up and opened the door while his mom and Grandfather watched from around the corner. Radditzu stood before him with a look that was a complete contradiction to the way he was when first they met.

"Gohan is it? Will you please let us in?"

"I will not let you hurt my family!" growled Gohan

Radditzu waved a hand before his face "I mean no harm to you or the Earth,"

Gohan found it hard to believe "Liar! Where's Tousan?" he powered up his Ki

A familiar voice, Kuririn, intervened "Gohan…I have an eerie feeling he speaks the truth…eerie and stomach sinking…"

"It may be better if we sit down" said Radditzu. "Have you a place where we may do so?"

"Y-yes…I…I will announce you…" said Gohan

The son of Goku backed back into the hall

"What's going on?" asked Chichi

"They…they want to come in…" said Gohan

"Nani!? Why? What do they want?"

"I don't know…" said Gohan

"Fine. I'll de-capsulize our easy chairs." said Chichi

*****

~~The Son Living Room~~

Twelve people remained silent. Buruma and Kame Sennin had been swiftly fetched earlier. It had been ten minutes since they all sat down together. Finally Vegeta stood up and signaled Radditzu, who moved next to Chichi.

"Friends, loved ones, and comrades in arms of Kakkarot…" Vegeta began "…I must first inform you that after much careful consideration, and in addition much influence from Kakkarot, we have decided not to purge your planet."

Chichi's heart burned _"I'm happy the earth is being spared…but I don't like where this is going…" _she thought

Vegeta continued, first recounting his life with Furiza, up to the time they left Suet "In the ten short months that Nappa, Radditzu, and myself, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiya-jin, knew Kakkarot, we learned the value of the lives that we took in our services under Furiza. We also learned from him to take control of our own lives. Not only did he teach us these great lessons in life, he also showed exceptional skill in battle, having a peak power level of 3,900..." (3)

_"Peak?" _thought Gohan _"What does he mean?"_

Vegeta continued again "At the very last, one short week ago, he helped us escape Furiza's bondage. Mate of Kakkarot, son of Kakkarot, friends and comrades…I must ask that you prepare yourselves…in our escape from Furiza, Kakkarot bravely challenged Furiza in order to help us get away. But in spite of all his efforts…Kakkarot, known on this planet as Son Goku, a brave warrior who crushed an entire army…was slain…"

The faces in the room first went to shock and then to a great outburst of pain and sadness. Radditzu comforted Chichi by offering his shoulder to cry into and slowly patting her back. Nappa did the same for Gohan.

Kame Sennin had a serious sweatdrop on his head "Goku…my best student…defeated just like that"

Tenshinhan closed all three eyes "always going off half cocked…and always for others…"

"…he was so strong…this Furiza guy must be incredible…" said Yamucha

Buruma said nothing. Chichi cried more, and Radditzu tried to comfort her "Mate of my brother…Kakkarot was the bravest man I could ever know…you ought to be proud of him…"

Gohan hugged Chichi "Mom…remember Shenlong…we will see him again…"

Chichi dried her eyes "I…I know. Even though he can return…it still hurts…"

Lightning struck the brain of the three Saiya-jin "Wha-" was all they could say

Radditzu became mildly angry "What do you mean he can return? Were you not listening? He is dead! Your mate, your father, your friend, my brother…he is dead!"

Buruma stood up "Well, I left the radar at CC. Who wants to go looking?"

Vegeta growled "Will someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on?"

"I'll go!" cheered Gohan

"Me too!" said Kuririn

A big vein appeared on Vegeta's head "If nobody tells me what in the fucking name of The War God is going on, I will blast you all!"

Everyone suddenly held they're breath. A thirteenth voice intervened 

"The seven magical Dragon Balls." it was Piccolo "When brought together, they will grant any wish…even bring the dead back to life."

"You…you're a Namek-sei-Jin!" exclaimed Roland

Piccolo waved a hand "I do not know my origins…but I find it easy to believe that I am of alien heritage"

"_As if the green skin weren't evidence enough?" _thought Vegeta

"The legend is true then!" exclaimed Roland "The Wisdom Spheres of Namek-sei that are said to possess the power to grant wishes do exist! But why are they here?"

"I remember that legend. I thought it was just that. So these things…" Vegeta's heart lifted under his hard exterior

Radditzu's eyes widened "Can bring my brother back to us!"

Nappa smiled "That Kakkarot…always full of surprises…"

Roland chuckled "to think that the power to bring the dead to life would be found here. This Namek-sei-jin must be quite a scion of his race to be able to create Dragon Balls."

"spare me your folly" said Piccolo "I am a little annoyed that I trained all this time for nothing!"

A voice rang from the heavens _"I'm afraid you have not trained enough."_

"T-tousan?" 

"Little Brother?"

"Goku sa?"

"Kakkarot?"

"Mister Ruute?"

"Son-kun?"

_"yeah, guys, it's me. I arrived a few days ago at Kaiou-sama's planet." _(4)

Muten Roshi's sunglasses glared "really? The lord of the North Quadrant? The deity higher than Kami-sama?"

_"Same guy! I have a request, Buruma, do not wish me back until about four months from now, that means sometime in November."_

"Why is that?" asked Buruma

_"Because I need to spend that time training here. The gravity is so intense, that I should get some spiffy results."_

"Why do you need to train, Kakkarot?" asked Radditzu

"_Oniisan…Chi-chan…Gohan…Vegeta Ouji…Nappa…Muten Sama…there are three powerful entities making their way to the Earth. The same ones who tortured you, Vegeta. Those two, and a purple guy."_

Vegeta's face actually looked shocked "N-not…Dodoria…Zarbon...and Kiwi…?"

_"Yes…it is them…there is also something else you should know about Furiza. I learned it while he killed me."_

"What is it?" asked Nappa

_"It's about the Saiya-jin…Vegeta, remember how I had King Vegeta's pendant, and how I got it?"_

"I only know that you found it for me and returned it to me. For that I was thankful"

_"Vegeta…I couldn't say because my body was so fucked up, but I found it…around Furiza's neck…"_

"Nande? What is the meaning of this?" asked Vegeta

__

"The meaning is…he killed your father with his bare hands when he intruded upon the battle cruiser…him and many more Elite Saiya-jin."

"No…then my father came to rescue me after all! It wasn't a fluke when my Scouter picked him up!"

_"There's more, Vegeta…our home planet was not destroyed by a Meteor…Furiza destroyed it in cold blood with a devastating attack. Only Bardock fought against it…only he saw the destruction coming_."

All were shocked, the three Saiya-Jin most of all

"It…is not possible…Furiza" Nappa said; he shook it off "damn it, why delude myself? He's a damned bastard who did nothing right! I believe it, and now I hate him even more…"

"So father…he didn't die in a reverting accident a month later…he didn't fall off a cliff after reverting from Oozaru form…and he didn't run away!" Radditzu's tears welled up "He was a hero after all! Not a coward!"

Vegeta made a vicious look "Kakkarot…thank you for the information…now I regret not running away from him a long time ago. Train, Kakkarot. So Shall I. When you return, the banner of Vegeta-sei will join with the Kaiou Style!"

Roland smote his chest "and the sign of the Suet-sei-jin Dragon Avengers."

Piccolo swung his cape "and the sign of The Demon!"

Kuririn did some punches "and the sign of Kame Sennin!"

Tenshinhan pointed to his face "and the sign of the Knights of The Mi-Fang Empire!"

Yajirobe drew his sword "And the guard of Karin!"

Yamucha did a practice Rouga Fufu ken "and the art of Wolf Fang Fighting!"

_"you guys are great…Buruma, I suggest building a room that increases gravity. I mean, three days I been here and I am already stronger than ever!"_

"You got it!" said Buruma

_"I will see you all in four months" _Goku's voice vanished

"There he goes…"said Piccolo

Vegeta stood back up "I want to know if there is a place that we can stay."

Gohan looked at his mother "Uncle Radditzu can stay with us, right mom?"

"Sure, hon. I'll just use another Hoi-Poi spare room like your grandpa has." said Chichi

"I can take the others" said Buruma "Capsule Corporation is a big place with many rooms that are empty."

Vegeta cocked a brow "Capsule? Are you Buruma?"

"Yes I am."

Vegeta kissed her hand "Kakkarot speaks highly of you. I am honored you would let us stay at your abode."

Buruma blushed "ooh, aren't we a charming prince?" she purred "Why were you never like this, Yamucha?"

"I'm a bandit from the desert!" stated Yamucha "What do you expect?"

"Well it would have been nice if you could wake up ONE morning without some slut in your bed!"

"Well, you never put out!"

"I am unknown to man! I am not going to just fuck any guy until I know he is the one!"

"What does that make me? Chopped liver?"

"You pale to chopped liver."

Vegeta cringed in awe at the woman before him _"She takes guff from no man! What a woman! Kakkarot was right! I am already intensely attracted to her!"_

Vegeta felt a knuckle hit his head. Buruma growled "Hello! Earth to Mister Fancy-pants Prince! I don't want this Douche bag Yamucha touching me, so you have to carry me!"

"Why should I carry you? I am the Prince of All--"

"The prince of what? A pile of rubble and four other people?"

"Watch it, woman!"

"Yeah, or what? Let us all roll out the red carpet for the prince of five men!"

Nappa grinned inwardly _"I really should stop them…but it is too funny…" _he thought

Vegeta's vein grew larger "Fine! I'll carry you!"

"Fine! But you'd better not try any **monkey **business"

Vegeta blanched _"Damn…she got me…she got me good…" _he thought "Fine. Welcome to Vegeta airlines. Exits are clearly marked at port and starboard. In the event of a water landing, your** big seat **can be used as a flotation device!"

Buruma blushed in an angry way _"Burned! Ooh…he's good…" _"Well, let's get going!"

Vegeta offered his arms like a seat. Buruma rested her legs on the right arm, and her buttocks on the left. Her arms wrapped about the Prince's neck. They flew off in the general direction of The West Capital. Several important parts of Buruma rubbed against Vegeta.

"ooh, soft!" Vegeta taunted

"Cut the comedy. You sure are comfortable, though" Buruma cooed and rested her head on his shoulder

"AM I YOUR CHAUFFEUR OR A DAMNED TEDDY BEAR?"

"WELL EXCUSE ME! IS IT MY FAULT YOU--" Buruma stopped herself from saying what she was about to say _"--are such a hunk-a-rama!"_

"Were you going to say something, woman?"

"….."

"….."

*****

________________________________________________________________________

Please review and all that jazz; same rules as always. 

Footnotes

1) Yajirobe is NOT a coward. In the Japanese version he is willing to help in any way, but he isn't foolhardy and gung-ho like most of the other Z Senshi. I simply hate the way he is portrayed in the US version. Did you know that Yajirobe does NOT run away from the Vegeta fight? Goku tells him to leave despite his offer of help. Cymbal is a villain from Dragonball who Yajirobe kills (and eats). If anyone can think of any battles in Dragonball he participated in besides Cymbal, please tell me.

2) Honestly! That is what Tenshinhan's third eye is for; to see the truth in people's hearts!

3) Like Goku wouldn't have trained on Furiza 79 or the Battle cruiser?

4) He got to Kaiou-sama's place so fast because of his higher Power Level.

Last chapter I think I forgot to footnote the one about Indestructible. I kinda thought of it as a black Ragnarok (like the one in ff8. I love that design!)

NEXT TIME: Training……and one death.

Time for another USELESS FACT:

The 24th Tenkaichi Budokai took place five days BEFORE the Androids Arrived. Mister Satan won that one, because Goku and the others were busy training. But my question is, why the hell didn't they just enter as a form of training?

Until the next time

///


	8. Space Fighters: Training

NOTE: Dodoria, Kiwi and Zarbon will be replacing Vegeta and Nappa as the "super powerful guys we're training for".

Review Response:

Space Fighters

Chapter 2:

Training

~~en route to Capsule corporation~~

Vegeta tried to keep his composure as Buruma fidgeted every second. Behind him flew Nappa, Roland, Kuririn, and Gohan. The Western Capital was still far away. Suddenly, Vegeta picked something up on his Scouter; someone's power level was going down.

"Buruma, we have to stop."

"What for?"

"Something is not right."

Nappa floated over to Vegeta "Your…highness…we must…move on"

Vegeta noticed that Nappa clutched his breast "Nappa, what is the matter?"

"It is nothing" he grunted "Just a little injury I sustained years back." he winced in pain

Vegeta adjusted his Scouter "Nappa…your power level is lowering and fast. Your vital signs are fluctuating. What the hell is going on."

"I told you I-" Nappa coughed up blood and faltered. Gohan and Kuririn caught him and carried him. His breathing was labored.

~~On the ground~~

Buruma prepared Nappa for a scan "all right…when and where did you receive this injury?"

"During the final battle of the Tsufuru-jin war. I was 18 then. For one hundred and eighty years since the we first arrived on Planet Plant we had been at great hostility with a native race, the Tsufuru-jin. Both races created great civilization; one founded on honor and strength, the other on technology. Finally, a ten year war erupted between the two races. Of course, our power wasn't very good against their high technology. I enlisted in the Saiya-jin army when I was 18."

Nappa remembered the splendor of the army "I saw much battle, and I befriended the king. It was I who suggested a way to finally defeat our enemy. One night, under a great full moon, King Vegeta snuck his forces into every Tsufuru-jin city on the planet. Soon as the Full Moon was risen, Vegeta ordered his people to cast off their cloaks and look at the moon. We all became Oozaru and destroyed the Tsufuru jin. There was rejoicing and rebuilding, with Tsufuru-jin technology to help; and a year later Vegeta married his queen."

~~Flashback~~

__

…However…before I could become part of the battle at hand…

Nappa began his final transformation into a great Oozaru. As he began to grow, a lone Tsufuru-jin fired a laser cannon straight through Nappa's chest. When he became an Oozaru, the wound quickly was sealed up. An injured Nappa destroyed the largest city portion ever while in his painful rage.

_…I never really gave much thought to the wound…though it did mildly ache…until recently when trouble started…_

~~End flashback~~

"When did it give trouble?" asked Buruma

"When I was at the Hyena Sorority. While I was--" Nappa blushed "--making use of their services--I felt stabbing pain on the left side of my ribcage. It paralyzed me worse than when My tail was grabbed by someone stronger than me."

"So that's why you had me help take you back!" said Roland "You didn't seem drunk at all!"

Buruma's scanner picked up something "Oh Kami-sama! This is bad! This is very bad!"

"What is it woman?" asked Vegeta

"It's-"

"a blood clot" said Nappa "Yes, you heard me right. A very large blood clot. How did I know do you ask? It has hurt for these thirty-two years, and all I've done is use harsh pain killers. I ran a self diagnostic a month ago; I discovered that I don't have much time left….it may not have been so if I had rested in hibernation for about a year…" The Saiya-jin warrior jolted again and roared 

"This is terrible" said Roland

"Nappa…hang in there! We can try and save you!" pleaded Vegeta

"No…it is too…late…" Nappa sighed "The…capsule lady…will back that up…"

Buruma shook her head "I'm afraid it's true…there is more than the blood clot; there is also massive scar tissue build up and severe hemorrhaging…"

"my regret is that…I may never atone for the things I have done…"

Kuririn furrowed his brow forward "Oh, yes you can. Vegeta, Roland, carry him. I'll carry Buruma."

"Where are we going um…bald midget guy?" asked Vegeta

Kuririn sweat dropped _"I really should tell him my name…" _"To Kami-Sama"

*****

~~Kami Tower~~

Kami opened his eyes and exited his meditation "Popo, can you sense it too?"

Popo nodded "Yes, Kami-sama. Two of the Saiya-jin are coming this way. Should I prepare the shelter?"

"No, Popo. We wait here. There! I can see them!"

All the persons landed. Kuririn rushed up to Kami

"Why, if it isn't my pupil" said Kami

"I got no time for pleasantries, Kami-sama!" said Kuririn "That big guy over there is dying! He wants to repent to you!"

"very well…Popo, lay him on the altar."

Popo obliged "So, Kami-sama…you sensed a natural death and not one by fighting."

"I have not a moment to lose!" said Kami; he hobbled over to Nappa "State your name and race."

"Nappa Cabejè, Saiya-jin."

Kami concentrated into the Enma Daiou consciousness "Do you renounce the evil ways of Emperor Furiza of the Subzero-jin?"

"Yes…Kami-sama."

"Do you repent with great remorse all the lives you took, with the exception of those slain in true valor?"

"I do, Kami-Sama"

"Do you repent your vices and your debaucheries?"

"I do, Kami-sama"

Kami put his hand over Nappa's heart "Then by the sun, moon, and stars that overlook this planet; and by the power I have as Kami over this planet, I hereby absolve you, Nappa Cabejè." energy fed into Nappa gently.

"Thank you Kami-Sama" Nappa grunted "Ugh…something…has…burst…inside me…my heart…it…is…gone…bald midget, Suet-jin…help…me…up…one more time."

"Actually, I'm not bald. I shave my head so nobody grabs my hair during battle" said Kuririn

Nappa chuckled "Heh…me…too…if that…don't beat all…"

Roland and Kuririn helped Nappa get into a kneeling position "Prince Vegeta…I swore my…service……to you……..when you were born..…I…….entreat…you…to relieve me of duty…..your….…highness……"

Vegeta saluted Nappa "Nappa Cabejè, Elite Class Warrior, veteran of the Ten Years War, member of the Royal Guard, brave and noble servant of your prince and planet, I hereby relieve you of your duties. Nappa, you are now officially retired."

"…….Thanks……don't……wish…...me……back……..a'ight?" he smiled and closed his eyes; he was gone.

Kami smiled _"The man didn't even know that the Dragonballs can't bring someone back who's died of natural causes…yet he still requested not to be as if he could…"_

"You two, put him down!" ordered Vegeta

Kuririn and Roland laid Nappa's body down. Vegeta prepared a Garriku Hou. After ordering everyone to bow their heads and turn away, he blasted Nappa's body into ash. As the body was consumed, Vegeta also turned away and saluted. After the dust settled, Nappa's ashes were gathered and placed into a plain clay jar. Thus occurred the first Saiya-jin ceremonial pyre ritual in the many years since Furiza began the religious persecution of Vegeta-sei.

*****

~~Kame House, a week later~~

Muten Roshi sent his KameHameHa far out into the ocean. Son Gohan watched in awe. He had never seen such an amazing attack before.

"wow! Mister Roshi, that was awesome!"

"Glad you like it!" said Muten Roshi "Took me fifty years to create it; course, your pappy learned it just by watching me do it."

"I wonder if I could do it now?"

Radditzu stepped out of the house "Probably. The way energy is gathered is similar to the Garriku Hou; a move that is usually learned inertly by Saiya-jin. Since Kakkarot saw this one before the age he could learn Garriku-Hou, he obviously caught on easily and learned it."

"so that's why!" exclaimed Roshi "I'd like you to tell me more about Saiya-jin someday, Radditzu!"

"Perhaps. Now, little nephew, are you ready?"

"yeah…soon as I learn that move I'll be ready to get serious." said Gohan

Roshi laughed "I dunno if you can do it immediately! Goku was three times your age! It took Kuririn years of--huh?"

Gohan prepared his energy at his palms and did the correct motions.

"KA…"

Radditzu smirked "Kakkarot did this move on Suet."

"ME…"

"Let's see how well his son can do it!"

"HA…ME…"

Roshi hid behind a bush "Gulp! Here it comes!"

"HA!"

The mighty Ki blast created an even greater rift into the sea than Roshi's. 

Radditzu picked himself up "very good, Gohan. Now, let's go continue our training."

"All right," said Gohan "Are you a good a trainer as Mister Piccolo?"

"I am much tougher and my method is quite effective, if that is what you mean," said Radditzu "But, I am still learning from the ways of the Eastern Saiya-jin. You still need more time with your first Sensei"

"oh…"

"First things first, put this armor on"

Gohan put on a suit of Saiya-jin armor "whoa! It is quite heavy!"

"That is part one of the secret to Saiya-jin training; weights. The second is gravity, the third is Saiya-jin physiology; we have two of them here. Now, with this new armor, go back to The Namek-sei-jin. After Miss Briefs has completed the gravity device, I will contact you via Scouter. You and that Piccolo are both welcome to join us."

Piccolo floated down "Gohan, let us go. We must return to the wilderness."

"All right" said Gohan; he floated up and flew off with Piccolo

~~Kaiou-sama's planet~~

The ground shook with tremendous force. Kaiou-sama's car nearly fell over. Cracks appeared on the concrete. When it was all over, Goku held his abdomen.

"Hey, Kaiou-Sama, I'm getting pretty hungry…"

Kaiou Sweatdropped "I can tell! Your stomach growling almost opened a big Fissure! So I'll get you some fish…sure!" he chuckled obnoxiously "get it? Fissure? Fish Sure? Fish is a kind of food?"

"Well, I've been chasing Bubbles for over a week…can I have some lunch?"

"Most certainly, Goku. Come on inside!" 

North Kaiou and Goku went inside the house and sat down at the table. Immediately, Goku began to eat in his normal fashion. Kaiou-Sama was in awe at how much he could eat.

"So…um…Goku, you told me you were a Saiya-jin…is that correct?"

"yeah! Vegeta and my brother…gobble…told me…Slurp…some stuff about them…" Goku slurped up another ramen bowl "…do you know anything…chomp, chomp… about them…gulp…Kaiou-sama?"

"Oh, yes I do. Is there anything in particular you want to know?"

"um…what is the Legendary Super Saiya-jin?"

"Hmm…I believe it is a legend told among Saiya-jin. It goes something like this. In 268 BC, a Saiya-jin was born on Saiya-sei. The child was born with an enormous amount of Ki, even for a Saiya-jin. When he was ten or so, something happened to him; events that are not known even to Kaious as myself. But when he emerged ten more years later, 248 BC, his power was increased tremendously. With his power, he led the Saiya-jin to build a grand kingdom that spread to the four moons of Saiya, and the rest of the seven planet system; he was the first sovereign. His descendants became inherently powerful, and they include the royal bloodline of Vegeta-sei which sprung from his first son by his first mate. However, he went mad one day in 238 and wreaked havoc all over the universe, including on Saiya where many were killed. A large band led by the Super Saiya-jin's eldest son escaped on a five ship fleet. Soon after, Prince Topota decreed that all the eldest sons of the Saiya-jin Royal Family were to be named Vegeta, after his father."

"Wow! Sounds like a very strong guy!"

"yes, but however, it is just a legend. Now, These three men who are on their way to Earth are even stronger than the Saiya-jin."

"How much stronger?"

"well, in the terms of Saiya-Jin Scouters…the weakest one is 18,000..."

"what! You're kidding! I don't think I could get strong enough in THIS gravity!"

"That is why I have taken the liberty of borrowing your Earth Friend's technology." Kaiou threw a Capsule to the ground. A mid sized dome materialized "This gravity chamber can go up to 40 times ENG. I want you and Bubbles to go in there. At 25 times ENG Try and catch him!"

Goku fainted

*******

________________________________________________________________________

That was a bit short, wasn't it? Bit of a filler I guess. I had to have at least some training, but I didn't want to get into too much detail.  
Hey, you had to see the reference to the first Super Saiya-jin coming from a mile ^_^

Guy with scar ^)_^

Guy winking ^_~

Guy Sweatdropping 0_0;

Guy scowling **.\ _ /.**

Someone in awe *_*

Sorry…just experimenting…

Please review; same rules as always.

NEXT TIME:

November 3rd…The terrible trio arrives! The battle begins! Goku is on his way!

Time for another USELESS FACT

Did you know that there is a king of the world in the Dragonball world? In the US version he is called "Mister President"…grr! ITS LIKE THE DUBBIES THOUGHT THAT "WE STUPID BIGOT WESTERNERS WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO STOMACH THE IDEA OF A MONARCH"!!!!!

Time for a…POINTLESS JOKE!

Q: How did Buruma describe her first night with Vegeta?

A: "That's what I call a close encounter!"


	9. Space Fighters: The Arrival

Welcome!

REVIEW RESPONSE:

RDBRaptor: 1) The REAL Nappa wouldn't, but a Nappa who's been hanging around Goku certainly would ^_^ 2) Yeah…I know…I thought that having all 4 Saiya-jin would be powerplaying

Power levels of the Participants:

Some were dumbed down from the original (Vegeta for instance), some were increased from the original (Gohan for instance), but the purpose is the same: To get a proportion of good power/bad power that is similar to the original. MATH WAS INVOLVED!! 

By the by, Vegeta and Radditzu still haven't learned to control their ki well yet.

Bear in mind also, Buruma is still under the delusion she is in love with Yamucha.

****

Space Fighters:

Chapter 3:

The Arrival

~~Kaiou-sama's planet~~

Energy slowly gathered to Goku's fingertips. A small energy ball formed in the palm of his hand. With utmost concentration he threw the energy sphere towards a preset target; a gigantic brick block. There was a blinding flash; when it cleared there was no trace of the block. Kaiou-sama clapped.

"Very good Goku! You have mastered the Genki Dama, a technique that even I couldn't master!"

"It felt great to use it! Will it really be enough to defeat those guys?"

"I do not know. Now, that attack will be much stronger on earth; strong enough to destroy the planet if you mess up; so I suggest only using it once, and only if you ABSOLUTELY have to!"

"So, all I have to do is get wished back, and then get to Earth"

Lightning struck Kaiou-sama's brain "No! I forgot!"

"What is it Kaiou-sama?"

"When I made your training schedule, I forgot to figure in the time it takes you to get back! Today is the second, and those fighters will be arriving high noon on the third!"

"But I'm faster than ever! I shouldn't take **that **long!"

"I know, Goku! But there is something else…Serpent's Path has a Speed Limit! If you go just a fraction over it, the road will dematerialize under you, and you will be sucked into Hell! At that speed it is going to take you THRITY HOURS. The current time is ten AM, so at the very earliest you would arrive at 4 PM!" (1)

Goku blanched "Oh no! We'd better contact someone at once!"

"touch my back, Goku."

Goku obliged and focused.

~~Kame House~~

Kame Sennin read one of his favorite magazines while using the facilities. He was just getting to the best section, when a voice beckoned him from the heavens.

__

"Kame Sennin!"

"Son Goku? Is that you?"

_"yeah! I'm communicating to you from Kaiou-sama's place!"_

"I've missed you, ma boy!"

__

"I know, Muten-sama! But there isn't time! You need to wish me back now! The bad people are arriving tomorrow at High Noon!"

"Okay, as soon as I finish read-"

_"ARE YOU BACKED UP OR SOMETHING? GET UP NOW!" _(2)

Roshi jumped up, and pulled on his pants "Okay! Okay! Here I go!"; he ran out to Buruma

"Buruma! We need to use the Dragonballs NOW!"

Buruma quickly dropped the spheres from her bag. She held out her hands, palms facing them. "Dragon god, I summon you by name…SHENLONG!" (3)

The sky turned dark black. A shimmering light in the shape of a great reptilian beast snaked out. The light sparkled and became a green scaled dragon. His deep, mighty voice shook the ground.

"YOU WHO HAVE GATHERED THE SEVEN DRAGONBALLS…I WILL GRANT ONE WISH…ONLY ONE…BUT BEWARE HOW YOU WISH, FOR IT WILL COME TRUE."

Oolong sweated "I don't know of I'll ever get used to this…or tired of it for that matter…."

Buruma looked the dragon straight in the eyes "Shenlong! I wish for Son Goku to be brought back to life!"

The red eyes flared **"GRANTED…." **They returned to Normal **"IT IS DONE…UNTIL ANOTHER YEAR…I BID YOU FAREWELL…." **

The dragon infused with the Dragonballs, and flashed. The seven spheres went into the sky and scattered once more to the four corners of the globe.

Buruma focused "Son Kun, are you alive?"

"Yes! My halo is gone! Guys, I'm, coming as fast as I can!"

~~Capsule Corporation~~

Gohan and his uncle stopped in the middle of their training. They looked in awe at the sky.

"What is this?" half asked Radditzu "all of a sudden it's night!"

Kuririn came out of CC "Whoa! Shenlong must have been called!"

Gohan chirped "You mean they're wishing tousan back?"

Yamucha stopped sparing with Tenshinhan "yeah…that also means that those guys will be arriving soon."

Tenshinhan slammed a fist into his palm "We'd better intensify our training for the last hours!"

Everyone agreed and continued their training.

*******

~~Earth's orbit, 12 PM the next day~~

A mechanical voice beeped and a gas filled the small pod "Wake up Sir Kiwi. You have arrived at Earth's Orbit" a pair of sinister eyes opened.

The same voice filled a larger pod "Wake up Mister Dodoria. You have arrived at earth's orbit." two fissures on pink skin opened up to reveal evil eyes

The third pod had a similar occurrence "Wake up, Mister Zarbon. You have Arrived at Earth's orbit." A white face was revealed when a lock of green hair was flung away.

Dodoria yawned "Here we are! What a pathetic mud ball this is!"

Zarbon laughed "Only a Saiya-jin would be disgusting enough call this a place to live."

Kiwi snorted "Let's just prepare for landing."

~~A City~~

The townspeople stopped in their tracks when three fireballs came from the sky. They were jolted when they hit the earth. They all ran over to three craters to discover that they were round and made of some kind of metal. Much more to their shock, the pods opened like hatchbacks, and three hideous aliens floated out. The green haired one turned on a funny device over his eye.

"Power levels under .00001! What a planet!" said Zarbon (4)

"We need to Find those traitors Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditzu!" said Dodoria "We need to scan for powers over 2,000."

Kiwi scanned the horizons and gasped "I can detect at least half a dozen over that way!"

Dodoria smirked "Well, at least one is bound to be who we are looking for!"

A man cam up and fired a pistol at Dodoria; he caught all the bullets "What was that supposed to do?"

The man son found himself with a great hole in his stomach and his entrails ripped out.. Dodoria pulled out his hand and smashed two Human's heads together and crushed them like watermelons on Gallagher. After that he beheaded three more by punching out their necks. A large Ki blast barbecued a woman and a child, as well as the man who was protecting them. Police and The National Guard arrived and began firing. All the bullets bounced off. Dodoria gathered them up and crushed them into one large ball that he threw to destroy a tank. More blasts destroyed the police vehicles, destroying officers in the process. The Dodoria blew up a building that collapsed onto the fleeing folk. Then he went throughout the city, laughing and killing as he went. (5)

Suddenly, Kiwi rolled his eyes and used a _Renzokou Kikou Ha* _and fired a barrage of blasts into the city, obliterating it. Dodoria came back growling

"Hey! I was having fun!" the pink devil yelled

"You were taking too long!" remarked Kiwi "We need to go kill the traitors!"

"Kiwi is right" said Zarbon "We can purge this whole planet and take as long as we want after we take out Vegeta and them"

"Fine…" Growled Dodoria

~~The Wilderness~~

Everyone formed a stance when they saw the three figures land before them. Vegeta, Roland, and Radditzu knew them well.

Vegeta smirked "So, you've got here at last?"

"Spare it, Vegeta-chan" said Zarbon "We have a bone to pick with you after what you and that Low Class Baka did to the palace, and to Lord Furiza"

Radditzu and Gohan growled gutturally. If there was one thing you never did to a Saiya-jin if you wanted to live, that was bad mouth his or her parent or sibling.

Kiwi scanned the group. He first came to Kuririn "2,400..." then he scanned Chaozu "…1,000..." then Yamucha "…1,800..." then Tenshinhan followed by Piccolo "…3,000...7,000..." Then Gohan, Vegeta, and Radditzu "…6,000...11,000...8,000..." and finally Roland "…5,000..."

Zarbon laughed "Pathetic weaklings! And where pray tell is Nappa?"

Vegeta growled "He's dead. He died from a blood clot that you bakas with the IQ of horse droppings probably made worse by aggravating him!"

Zarbon became angry "You will regret saying that!"

"Take it back!" yelled Kiwi

Gohan stomped his feet "You're right! Vegeta should take it back, because he doesn't want to insult the horse shit, you couch fucking douche bags!" (an: I swear! Gohan cusses **that much **in early DBZ!)

Dodoria roared "Who taught that kid to use such language?"

Zarbon gritted his teeth "And how does he know about my furniture-fetish complex?" (6)

"Kiwi, you can take them first!" said Dodoria

Kiwi grinned "Why? Why not have some fun first?"

Zarbon grinned too "What do you mean?"

"We can kill the weaklings first and not lift a finger!" said Kiwi

"How?" asked Dodoria

Kiwi held up a jar of brown seeds "With these!"

Vegeta laughed "You brought Saibaimen? Don't make me laugh! Their power levels are 1,200! Most of us cold take those out in one blast!"

Kiwi laughed "Just wait…" he planted eight of the seeds into the ground. 

They sprouted into full grown Saibaimen, but instead of being green and dark green, they were red and dark red with black eyes, and black thorns grew from their bodies.

Gohan tensed "Ojisan…you'd better check your Scouter thingy…I sense them and they are bad!"

Radditzu complied "What! Prince Vegeta, you'd better take a look at this!"

Vegeta put on his Scouter "Each about 2100! No Saibaiman can have a power level of 2100!"

Kiwi laughed "These are Saibaimen Mark 2! Which of the weaklings wishes to challenge one?" (7)

Kuririn stepped forth "I will!"

Yamucha stopped him "No, Kuririn…I'd better do it. You've been wished back before…and we don't know what these little turds are capable of, so…if anything happens, I can be brought back to life."

"a-all right…" stammered Kuririn.

Yamucha took a stance. Kiwi ordered a Saibaiman Mark 2 to attack. Yamucha engaged it in battle. He matched it punch for punch, and kick for kick.

Zarbon scanned Yamucha "Hmm! His power raised to 2099! This could be interesting!"

The fight intensified. The speed was incredible. Enraged at how long it was taking, Kiwi sent two more Saibaimen Mark 2 to help. Yamucha was beaten harshly. A Spirit bomb blew a hole through one of them, and a Shin Rouga Fufu Ken bashed another into a crevice of rock. The final one was thrown to the ground and beheaded. The fighters, except for the stoic Radditzu, Piccolo, and Vegeta, cheered. Yamucha faced his friends and did a peace sign. However, he did not see the Saibaiman jump up from behind him and squeeze his chest. There was a great explosion; when the dust cleared, Yamucha lay in a heap. Kuririn rushed over to his aid, but he was too late…Yamucha was too far gone even for a Senzu to help. All the Earth defenders cringed and clenched their eyes shut.

Piccolo growled "Jibaku*…a suicidal explosion…no way to dodge…"

Kuririn examined Yamucha. As he came closer, the Star player for The Titans weakly opened his eyes "ugh…Kuririn…dying…is……a bummer…isn't…it?"

"Don't talk like that, we'll wish you back!"

"…thanks……farewell……Buruma…" he closed his eyes. He was gone

Kuririn roared in burning rage. A mighty Split KameHameHa blasted all the Saibaimen. They were barely damaged. Radditzu raised two fingers and caused an explosion that completely destroyed them; a perfect example of the Saiya-jin technique, the Shyougeki Ha*.

Kuririn calmed down and settled next to the other fighters. "Yamucha…he died for Buruma…he went in my place and got killed!"

Dodoria noticed a helicopter overhead "What a nuisance!"

The pink blob sent a large Ki blast to obliterate the flying machine.

~~Kame House~~

Buruma cried into Roshi's shoulder "Yamucha…I never…I never realized how I felt until now…I loved him…"

"Don't worry, Buruma" said Roshi "We can still revive him with the Dragonballs!"

"That's true…" cried Buruma "But it still…" Roshi tried to pinch Buruma's butt "YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!"

~~Kami's Tower~~

Kami Sama watched what went on at the battlefield "We already have lost one…the powers of these fighters is incredible…Goku…hurry…"

*********

________________________________________________________________________

What did you think? I know it was a bit similar to the real deal, because Yamucha's manner of death in my opinion is un-alterable, but it WILL get different next chapter ^_^

Same rules on reviewing as always.

FOOTNOTES

1) I know it's BS, but I had to find some excuse for Goku arriving late, now didn't I?

2) Please excuse the Dragonball quote. Goku says the "backed up" thing when he tried to tell Kame Sennin about Lunch's arrival.

3) Are those the correct words? Does anyone know? Please help me on this

4) Just an estimate of how strong the average city guy is, because If I remember right, Umigame has a power of .001, which was sufficient to kick the crap out of two guys in the Garlic Junior Saga. Farmers and guys who do hard physical labor are 5-90 or so maybe

5) I know…._

6) tee hee. Didn't Gohan do something similar to Nappa in the "real time"?

7) I needed henchmen that would be a challenge to the beefed up Power levels I made for the purposes of the fic.

*Attacks and what they are:

****

Renzoku Kikou ha: Continuous blasts of Ki from the hands

****

Jibaku: a suicidal blast that Chaozu, Saibaimen, and Android 16 can do.

****

Shyougeki Ha: The thing Nappa uses at the beginning of the series to destroy a city. It causes long distance explosions by raising fingertips. I am assuming it's a Saiya-jin created technique

NEXT TIME: The first member of the Terrible Trio challenges the Earth Special forces. His name, is Kiwi. Can a double team attack by a Saiya-jin and an Earthling do any good?

Time for another USELESS FACT:

Emperor Pilaf closely resembles a blue imp from Chrono Trigger. This shouldn't be surprising, for they have the same artist. (Info courtesy of www.ultimatedbzinfo.com's eloquent description of the emperor)

Time for another POINTLESS ATTEMPT AT HUMOR

Q: What would Gen Fukunaga look like with a Sadaam Hussein mask on?

A: A dirty, crazy, Decrepit, disfigured, retarded, Satan worshipping, schizophrenic, ugly, smelly, pencil neck geek, grit eating freak, cruel, disgusting, claw fingered, pure evil, Hitler worshipping sycophant terrorist with a Sadaam Hussein mask on.

Q: If Vegeta was a stripper, what attack would he use?

A: FINAL FLASH!

Q: If Vegeta was a gigolo (man-whore), what attack would he use?

A: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Q: If Vegeta was on Emeril Live, what attack would he use?

A: GARLIC GUN!

Q: What do you call the Sailor Senshi with half the dignity, a fifth of the members, none of the women, ten times the crappy lines?

A: Saiyaman!

Q: What do you call a San Francisco Salon with all it's gay employees out sick?

A: Closed.

Q: What does the above have to do with DBZ?

A: The same principle applies to FUNimation!

Q: What's the difference between a FUNimation Editor and the digestive system of a rich horse?

A: One turns good stuff into loads of shit, the other belongs to a horse.


	10. Space Fighters: Incredible Soldier Kiwi

Hey, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews!

OH! I made a BIG mistake: Gohan isn't supposed to know the KameHameHa wave yet, so from here on he won't know it.

Response to Significant Reviews:

****

For your Enjoyment:

Battle so far!

Good Fighters/Stats:

Chaozu- 1,000--fresh

Gohan- 6,000--Fresh

Kuririn- 2,400--mildly spent

Piccolo- 7,000--fresh

Radditzu- 8,000--fresh

Roland- 5,000--Fresh

Tenshinhan- 3,000--fresh

Vegeta- 11,000--fresh

Yamucha-**SLAIN**

****

Bad Fighters/stats

Kiwi- 18,000

Dodoria- ????

Zarbon- ????

________________________________________________________________________

Space Fighters

An AU

****

Chapter 4:

Incredible Soldier Kiwi

~~Serpent Path~~

Goku continued his run "Hang on guys…I'm coming!" 

Thoughts of his friends and of the entire Earth echoed in his heart. He knew that a great battle was already brewing, but he couldn't sense what went on. The only other thing he did know was that he needed to get to Enma Daiou's Check In Station sa fast as he could.

~~The Battlefield~~

However, there was one person who did see what went on; him and millions of people in their homes. A TV cameraman remained hidden amid the rocks with his bionic-ear microphone pointed to the fighters. But that is not a very relevant point. The tall and purple alien, Kiwi, approached the group with an evil grin on his face.

"Who challenges me?"

Vegeta whispered to the others "Listen…Kiwi is much stronger than any of us alone…myself and one other are going to Double-team him."

"I volunteer" Whispered Tenshinhan

"All right" whispered Vegeta "When I count to three, we attack. One…two...THREE!"

The Earthling and Saiya-jin charged at Kiwi and began taking on a foot and a hand each. After a swift and intense match, they took their battle to the air where it became much more increased in intensity and in speed. At length, Vegeta attacked with his Garriku Hou (1) and Tenshinhan with his Do Don Pa (2). Both blasts hit head on, but Kiwi was only mildly scarred. All but the three evil ones were shocked. More fighting ensued. Tenshinhan and Vegeta both received heavy hits to the stomachs, followed by the groins. Another Garriku Hou was released, but Kiwi absorbed it and reflected it at its releaser with half power; Vegeta's left shoulder pad was blown off and the skin scarred. Kiwi grappled Tenshinhan from behind, but the Triclops turned his head and shot an eye beam straight into Kiwi's own eyes. (3)

"Grr…! You Bastard! That actually hurt!" Kiwi grumbled "Now you are in for it!"

Kiwi used a Yubisaki kara Renzokou Kikou Ha, (4) that is, a whole bunch of tiny Ki blasts from his fingertips, and sent Tenshinhan flying to the ground with ripped clothing. Tenshinhan staggered up and attacked again. Kiwi attacked with a mild slap to the face. Then he kneed Tenshinhan in the groin and did an uppercut to his chest. 

Vegeta growled _"Damn…he could easily have defeated the Triclops, but instead he is playing with both he and myself! That is what I hate about Furiza's men! They make you suffer before killing you_!" Vegeta made his hand like a megaphone "Triclops! Back down! He's toying with you like a cat with a mouse!"

"It ain't my style to give up!" Tenshinhan chuckled "I'd think YOU would appreciate that!"

"Enough games!" said Kiwi; he grabbed Tenshinhan by the neck and floated to the ground. "I will finish you--ACK!" 

Kiwi dropped Tenshinhan who scrambled away. He was frozen solid by some kind of pain it seemed. On the back of Kiwi's head was Chaozu, pulling hard squeezing tight the two head appendages on the alien and supporting himself by standing on his shoulders. A beam of energy went from Chaozu to Kiwi; he was holding him with Telekinesis, and holding those lobes besides.

Chaozu beckoned his friends "hey! Attack him! I can't hold him for very long!"

"Chaozu! Using that much Psychic energy isn't good!" cried Tenshinhan

"Just…attack…Ten-san!" pleaded Chaozu

"but--!"

"Please…"

With a heavy heart, Tenshinhan prepared to fire a Kikouhou (5) "hey! if anyone has a super powerful attack they'd like to try, now would be an ample time to do it!"

Radditzu, Gohan and Roland prepared to use an attack each. Tenshinhan released Kikouhou, Radditzu released Saikou Waza from his mouth, and Gohan fired his Masenkou. Roland fired a double handed electric shock attack called "Omega Thunder". All blasts began to converge onto Kiwi. They were about to hit, when a small Ki ball hit Chaozu, causing him to go flying into a rock and break his concentration…and his body. Kiwi blocked, but not well enough. All the attacks damaged him severely, leaving him also with almost no armor whatsoever. Chaozu could barely move; many of his ribs were broken.

"No!" cried Gohan "We almost had him!"

Roland tensed "We were fortunate even to get that much damage done to him."

"We're lucky that thing had earlobes!" said Kuririn

"Those were not earlobes" said Vegeta

Gohan and Kuririn blinked "Huh?"

"Not everyone keeps their genitals between their legs" said Vegeta. ;_

Kuririn and Gohan nearly vomited from hearing that. Tenshinhan watched in horror as Kiwi approached Chaozu. The little emperor was groaning from his pain.

"Nice little trick, brat!" Kiwi growled "grabbing my endowment and holding me with Psychic power took gumption. But now I'm just gonna have to kill you!" 

Kiwi raised his hand to prepare a finishing Ki blast, but Tenshinhan caught the arm and struggled in his weakened condition. Smirking, Kiwi gripped Tenshinhan's arm tightly and tore flesh. Then he dug deeper and twisted, breaking the bone and tearing Tenshinhan's arm off below the elbow. Blood gushed everywhere and Tenshinhan screamed in burning agony. Tendons and muscles twitched with every splurt of the crimson fluid. Next he went up higher and ripped off the arm that included the elbow, and half of the area between the elbow and the shoulder. (6) The ground became red with his blood. Such pain he had not known since Tao Pai-Pai stabbed him with a knife all those years ago; the scar of which he still bore on his chest. Kiwi then punched Tenshinhan in the gut and threw him a hundred yards. He landed and skinned his head and back. But Kiwi failed to notice Chaozu, who again grabbed the lobes on his head. This time he refused to let go, and he kept himself faced away from Dodoria and Zarbon, using Kiwi's head as a living shield. The psychic wave froze Kiwi once more, and Piccolo held his fingers to his brow.

"All right!" said Piccolo "Time to use this on a live target!"

Zarbon's Scouter beeped "Huh? That Namek is raising his power level! It's at 15,000 and it's all on his fingertips!"

Dodoria scanned Kiwi "Kiwi's damage has lowered his power to 14,000! There is no way he can dodge!"

"we'd better stop them!" said Zarbon "You kill the Namek, I'll kill the clown!"

Before they could do anything, Kuririn jumped up in front of them and performed a Taiyouken, blinding both of them. Piccolo released his mighty Makkankosappo, the spiraling ray of death he meant for Goku, instead impaled Kiwi straight through the chest. His blood mixed with Tenshinhan's upon the ground and his ribcage was now spread eagled on the exit wound; resembling two racks of lamb. The mighty Kiwi fell to the ground and passed away. Chaozu staggered away from the corpse. But though one evil one was killed, the battle had only just begun….

~~Serpent Path, 1 PM~~

Goku suddenly stopped as a familiar Ki neared him

"hey! Nappa!" he shouted

"Goku?"

"You bet it's me! But you can still call me Kakkarot!"

Nappa shook Goku's hand "Then, Kakkarot, this means you have been revived?"

"Um, yeah. But when the heck did you die?"

"The same day you contacted us the first time. Natural causes. Enma Daiou sent me to Kaiou-sama's place to work for him. So, how much stronger are you?"

Goku smirked "Wait and see. Here--" Goku infused Nappa with some Ki "--this will help you get to Kaiou Sama's planet faster so you can watch the action!"

"Good luck!"

"Thanks! I have to hurry…I'm still three hours away, and they've already arrived!"

"Then I wont keep you any longer! Ja ne!"

"Oh, and watch out for Princess Snake!"

Both Saiya-jin dashed off in opposite directions

________________________________________________________________________

What did you think of it? I am good with DBZ battles, bad with Fantasy battles. Or Zit the other way around? Please review. Same rules as always apply here.

Pleeze point oot enny grummatickull erarrs ai maik

NEXT TIME: 1 PM…The Hour of Death. Dodoria versus the Z Senshi.

Notes:

1) Translates literally as Garlic Gun. Executed the same way as KameHameHa, but it is thinner and purple

2) AKA Dodon Ray. A thin blast from the finger. Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Tao Pai-Pai and Tsurusennin can use it.

3) Tenshinhan is listed as being able to do this move

4) I think it is supposed to be weaker than one from the hands, but I aint sure

5) Kikouhou is Tenshinhan's strongest signature move. It is also known as Tri Beam Ha in English version.

6) Eee…I know…gruesome, aint it?


	11. Space Fighters: The Hour of Death

Ossu! It's me, Kamislash! 

Reviewer Response:

Nene: Goku's Power Level? hoom! Now that would be telling! That would be hasty! Hoom! Burdum! All except for Vegeta and Radditzu can suppress their Ki. 

ANOTHER MISTAKE! I accidentally used Z Senshi in Diversion Part Five. The term Z Senshi shouldn't have existed then! So sorry!

****

Because FF.net has been down for a bit, I have decided to upload TWO chapters at once!

AND THE PEOPLE REJOICED!

Bored/unimpressed Voices: Yaaaaaaaaaay

The Battle so Far.

****

Good Fighters/Stats:

Chaozu- Badly injured

Gohan- 6,000--Fresh

Kuririn- 2,400--Some energy expended

Piccolo- 7,000--fresh

Radditzu- 8,000--some energy expended

Roland- 5,000--fresh

Tenshinhan- 2,500--1 arm severed, several severe gashes and severe scraping, power level reduced by 500 (In other words, messed up like a Ferrari that got hit by a tank)

Vegeta- 11,000--bloodied shoulder, medium bruises

Yamucha-**SLAIN**

****

Bad Fighters/stats

Kiwi- **SLAIN**

Dodoria- 22,000--full power

Zarbon- ?????

-------

Enjoy

________________________________________________________________________

****

Space Fighters

Chapter 5:

The Hour of Death

~~The Battlefield 1 PM~~

Dodoria's eyes began to adjust "What? Kiwi slain? Impossible!"

Zarbon's vision cleared "It is true! Kiwi is dead! Damned maggots! Using teamwork against us!"

Dodoria roared "It's all the little clown bastard's fault!" he scanned with his Scouter "There he is!"

On his knees Tenshinhan cried out despite his pain "Chaozu! Lower your Ki!"

Dodoria charged towards a rock and destroyed it. Chaozu was revealed, hiding behind it. 

"CHAOZU! GET OUT OF THERE!" cried Tenshinhan

Chaozu tried to flee, but it was too late. Dodoria fired a mouth blast and turned Chaozu into a crispy critter. All that was left was a human shaped piece of smoldering charcoal. Dodoria stamped on Chaozu's remains and took care to grind him into a fine powder. Tenshinhan clenched his eyes shut and roared in pain.

"CHAOZU!!!!" he clenched his one fist and slammed the ground "I….won't…let…him…DAMN IT!! CHAOZU!!!!"

Tenshinhan fell over in his grief and wept.

*****

~~A house in the Mi-Fang Empire~~

A newscaster announced with a sad voice "Ladies and gentlemen…it seems that Emperor Chaozu has just been killed in his battle! And his bodyguard doesn't look like it's going good for him either!" (1)

A dark blue haired woman watched in horror "No…Chaozu…Oh, Tennie, please come back safely…I don't know what I'd do without you…" 

~~Kame House~~

Muten Roshi watched the TV with a tense face "Chaozu now too…what a shame…"

There was a ring at the door. Roshi opened it to reveal Gyuu Maou.

Gyuu sat down and greeted his old master "Kame Sennin, how are you?"

"Not good, Gyuu." said Roshi

"Hmm…we heard about Chaozu and Yamucha on the radio while we were on our way…"

Chichi jumped into the room to look at the TV. Gohan stood with that Goku-esque expression. "My little Gohan…look at you…This is what almost a year in the wild does to you? Or is that your uncle's influence? Are you safe right now?"

Gyuu comforted his daughter "Don't worry Chichi…The Prince, Piccolo, and Radditzu can take care of Gohan; and even Gohan himself is quite strong!"

Chichi jumped up and yelled "I wasn't talking about fighting! I was talking about developing good study habits! My little boy isn't going to get into a good college if he doesn't stop taking after the Saiya-jin!"

Roshi shook his head "There aint gonna be any colleges left if Gohan doesn't fight, they need him for this battle. Plus, from what his uncle told me, trying to prevent a Saiya-jin from fighting is like trying to keep a fish out of water! Are you telling us that Gohan's studying is more important than his health?" (2)

Chichi sat down in defeat. The old lech may have been perverse, but he was still wise. For the moment she chose not to say anything about Gohan or studying. For the moment, that is.

~~The Battlefield~~

The blobish man Smirked with pride at the nice little pile of dust he had made of the emperor. A voice from the skies shouted his name; DODORIA!. It was Tenshinhan, with his hands like a triangle.

"You again, maggot?" growled Dodoria "Haven't you had enough?"

"YOU MURDERED MY FRIEND! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

"Very well, I take that as a challenge! Zarbon, It's my turn now!"

"All right" said Zarbon

Dodoria took a stance as Tenshinhan floated down to challenge him "You know, you will regret challenging me!"

Tenshinhan growled "I sincerely doubt that!"

"Well, you obviously don't know…my power level is superior to Kiwi's…You see, it's **22,000**!"

"What??"

Tenshinhan's head became covered in sweat and his brow was tensed. The three eyed soldier stood firmly and fixed his eyes on that of his opponent. The eyes were blank and evil, and his ki was incredible.

_"That Kiwi guy was bad enough…" _he thought _"…this one is worse…22,000...that's way over my head…but I have to try!"_

Tenshinhan powered up as best as he could. Dodoria could only laugh

"You've raised it to…4,000! ha! You're still no match for me!"

"We'll…just…have to see…about that!"

Tenshinhan fired a Kikouhou from the air and hit Dodoria. Immediately after he fired another. Then another. The blasts just kept coming, draining Tenshinhan's energy fast.

"No! If he keeps that up he'll die!" cried Kuririn "I must help!"

Kuririn sprung into action, releasing a KameHameHa into the same area where The Kikouhou was. However, the very energy that was exploding all around where Dodoria was deflected Kuririn's attack, causing it to destroy an entire mountain. Ki fire lit up the entire area like a nuclear blast zone. Suddenly, Tenshinhan stopped firing…he fell to the ground. The ki he used up firing that many Kikouhou began to take its toll.

"That….was….for…you………Lunch(3)……" he said; his eyes shut and he pushed out his breath. He was gone.

The others looked at the immense cloud of smoke.

"There's…no way…anyone could have survived that." said Gohan

Piccolo bowed his head "So it is…the sacrifice of Tenshinhan has vanquished--NANI??"

Piccolo was the first to sense it, followed by Roland, Gohan and Kuririn. Then they saw it, Dodoria appeared from the cloud of dust and smoke, totally unscathed.

"No…" Said Kuririn "He…gave his all…! He gave his life…to help us…and this guy…hasn't been scratched!" with tears in his eyes he yelled "SON GOKU! WHERE ARE YOU!!!"

~~East City~~

Yajirobe stuffed his face full of more hamburgers. It had, after all, been a year since he had eaten anything other than ration cubes. The one thing that got his goat was all the reporters hovering over his head. He regretted having opened his big mouth about the "Three Alien Space Fighters". In all reality, he knew very little but the press thought he was some sort of bloody expert. It was then he decided to make some stuff up, but keep grains of fact within. 

"I am part of a special forced assigned by Kami Sama to defeat these three monsters." Originally, he thought he would make himself up as a leader, but then one thing occurred to him 'Goku's brother would kill me…literally' (4)

A ZTV guy shoved his mike in Yajirobe's face "Kami? You've met Kami? What is he like?"

"Well, he's green…he's extremely wise…quite powerful…I really don't know that much about him; I only trained under him."

Another reporter pushed in "For the record, what may we call this special force?"

Yajirobe thought honestly. Kami's words inspired him to create a name "We are the Z Warriors. The final hope of the planet Earth. Z is the final letter, thus we are the final warriors." He then searched for an excuse other than 'I am so fricking hungry' to justify not being there. "I was not strong enough to pass the final test. That is why I am here."

"Three Z Warriors have fallen thus far." said the ZTV guy "Can you tell me some things about them and the others?"

"I am sorry. My friends like their privacy" said Yajirobe, bearing Radditzu in mind again

"Bravo! Heroic and modest!" exclaimed a blonde lady reporter "So how's your sex life?"

Yajirobe and the rest of the reporters fainted anime style.

~~The battlefield~~

Dodoria eyed his possible targets "Eeny, meeny, miney, med…catch a weakling by his head…if he hollers…make him…" he began to charge at Radditzu "DEAD!"

Dodoria slammed his spiky head into Radditzu's chest, sending him flying. His armor was cracked in the front, and then in the back as he hit a granite cliff.

"UNCLE!!!!!!" Gohan cried out. 

The son of Goku jumped into the air and fired multiple Masenkou at Dodoria in a mad fit of rage. Zarbon noted on his Scouter that his power level had raised to 10,000. Finally, Gohan, panting and sweating, Floated down to Radditzu. When he reached his battered uncle he expected the worst. The armor was dented inwardly and several shards were missing.(5) Blood could be seen on his legs and on his arms. The warrior's eyes were closed and his tongue hung out. Gohan began to weep and hugged Radditzu. He started to lay him down when all the sudden he gasped for air and coughed up some blood. He opened his eyes and hugged Gohan back.

"You're alive!" Gohan cheered

"Ugh…yeah…I won't die yet…" he staggered up onto one knee. "What a hit…it's weakened me…but I think I can stand…"

Radditzu then unhooked his armor and let it fall. The area on his chest where Dodoria had hit him was dotted with small wounds that had already closed. The deepest skin damage was due to the pieces of armor that had broken through the thick Titanium Cloth Jumpsuit and pierced him. Every joint and muscle in his body ached from the energy drain. A Sharp sting of pain hit his spine; his tail had been skinned so bad that half of it was torn off. The dust from Gohan's blast cleared; Dodoria hadn't a scratch.

"Of all the rotten…curse that Dodoria…" Radditzu groaned "I don't think I can fight right now."

"Will you be all right?" asked Gohan 

"Long as he doesn't get to me again," Radditzu slid to his bottom and rested on the wall "I need to rest…"

"I'll stay with you!" said Gohan; he sat next to Radditzu

~~The main group~~

Roland stepped up to the challenge next. Dodoria laughed at him.

"I must warn you," said Roland "My grandfather studied the powerful races of all the universe. I know a few of their tricks"

Dodoria taunted by curling his hand towards himself "Bring it on."

Roland charged at Dodoria. Dodoria punched at his chest, only to strike straight through him as he seemingly vanished. Roland kicked Dodoria's back from behind, enraging the pink alien. They began to fight punch for punch. It was clear Dodoria was holding back; enjoying the vicious battle like a friendly match. 

Roland jumped back and put his fists together in front of himself. He spun around and fired up his Ki. "THUNDER FLASH!" he shouted. A powerful fire blast released from his hands and hit Dodoria.

Zarbon was amazed "Hmm…that technique isn't even from this galaxy! He does get around!"

Dodoria came out of it unhurt and smirking. Roland blanched and fired a ball lightning propelled by a red Ki beam he called "Static Blast!"(6). Dodoria deflected it and continued bearing down. Roland Gathered energy as if to do a KameHameHa, but he put his hands far over his head instead of thrusting them out. The energy that continued to gather was Red-orange. He called out it's name: "MEGA FLARE!". The Mega Flare fired towards Dodoria, who simply ran through it as if it were a mere flashlight. Roland's veins were popping out of his head. Another blast was released. It was called "HOKUDEN"; like the others it was fruitless.

"ONE MORE TRY!" he cried in desperation

Roland charged his ki so high that it moved great stones. He spread his arms and legs. His feet, hands, and mouth gathered energy. He roared hellishly as the energy became more intense. Each ball of power became a spiraling beam which converged to create one gigantic ki wave. It was alabaster white and jet black in color, and it was shaped like a great upside down tsunami. "SHADOW FLARE!" he shouted. The incredible ki blast caused everyone to jump back. There was a tremendous explosion and a flash that lasted for many minutes.

The Z warriors waited as the dust clouds and the light settled down. To their horror, Dodoria was not even scratched; and what was worse, he had Roland by the neck. His right hand was already thrust through Roland's chest. The Suet-jin's blood gushed onto the ground. The hand was pulled out, only to rip out intestines and fling them onto the dirt. Next came the liver, followed by the Spleen. Then Dodoria reached deep and broke the spine. Skin ripped, and Roland's lower half fell from the upper. Still in Dodoria's grasp, Roland's eyes twitched and he choked…he was alive while he was being ripped to shreds. After all the torture, Dodoria snapped Roland's neck and blew his head into dust. The remainder of the body was thrown aside like a rag doll.

Everyone cringed, even Vegeta. "So passes Roland…son of Ro'Dan, son of Ko'Dan. Dragon Avenger of Suet-sei"

"When Goku gets here, he'll defeat that guy for sure!" said Kuririn

"We can only hope…" said Piccolo

________________________________________________________________________

What do you think? Same rules as always.

1) Course, most Mi Fang residents know a bit about D-balls, don't they?

2) That's what it looks like Chichi believes to me…..ever hear her say "Gohan! Do some jumping jacks!" or "Gohan! Jog for an hour!"

3) I know in the original series he says he does it for Chaozu, but if I were dying on the battlefield I wouldn't say I did it for some OTHER GUY!

4) Maybe, maybe not

5) Think the wound Gohan gave Radditzu in the real series

6) ATTACKS OF ROLAND:

His attacks come from different series, and also different races of DBZ. Just goes to show how much his grandpa knew.

"Zanzouken": The afterimage attack.

"Thunder Flash": The same as the one Pikehan uses in the Afterlife Martial Arts Tournament.

"Static Blast": Meant to look like Hyper Beam from Pocket Monsters.

"Mega Flare": The same that Bahamut uses when he is summoned.

"Shadow Flare": Ultimate Weapon from FF7 uses this move. Quite strong.

"Hokuden" (spelling?): An attack that Ryoga uses in Ranma ½ 

NEXT TIME:

Vegeta, Gohan, Kuririn, and Piccolo try to hold out against Dodoria.


	12. Space fighters: Hold On!

Welcome Back! I had plenty of time to write this while FF.net was down, but I chose to wait until 4-5 were read..

Thank you for reading so far! I plan to go all the way through the Buu saga.

Recap of the battle so far:

****

Good Fighters/Stats:

Chaozu- **SLAIN**

Gohan- 6,000--some energy expended

Kuririn- 2,400--Some energy expended

Piccolo- 7,000--fresh

Radditzu- 8,000--**UNABLE TO BATTLE**

Roland-**SLAIN**

Tenshinhan-**SLAIN**

Vegeta- 11,000--bloodied shoulder, medium bruises

Yamucha-**SLAIN**

****

Bad Fighters/stats

Kiwi- **SLAIN**

Dodoria- 22,000--full power

Zarbon- ?????

****

Space Fighters

Chapter 6:

Hold on!

~~2:00 PM: The battlefield~~

As the shock of Roland's death began to calm down, the four Z Senshi who could still fight huddled around. The final plan was finally decided after 30 minutes…

"Now look…we have to get him off guard." said Piccolo "Does his race have any weaknesses? Like the Saiya-jin and their tails, for instance."

"I'm not affected by tail grabs, Namek" said Vegeta coarsely "Dodoria is a Jeradian. Jeradians have the weakness that they can't see well to the sides, and their senses of hearing and smell are dull as well."

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Kuririn

"An attack from four angles" said Vegeta "Baldy, after blinding Zarbon, you and the Namek will use that Triple Form (1) and distract Dodoria from left and right. Meanwhile, I'll be hiding in the rocks preparing an attack. Gohan will be above him ready to use that Masenkou. While his back is turned, we both need to attack. Got that? If we both don't attack it will not work!"

"G-got it!" said Gohan

"All right….Go!' commanded Vegeta

Kuririn and Piccolo charged Dodoria and split into three beings each. They punched and kicked all six of them, keeping Dodoria's eyes distracted. Vegeta focused and gathered purple energy at his palms. Gohan gathered his energy to create a Masenkou. Vegeta released is blast, but Gohan choked and sent his the wrong way. Dodoria heard Gohan's yelp and was able to get out of the way of the Garriku Hou. The Multiform bodies were defeated and sent back into their originals.

_"Dammit…" _thought Vegeta _"Sending an inexperienced Child to do the hardest part…what was I thinking?"_

Gohan whimpered in the crevasse of stone he hid in. He was absolutely scared out of his wits. He could barely move

"Gohan!" growled Piccolo

"Whoa!" Kuririn intervened "don't blame Gohan! That was natural!"

"But he attacked Dodoria before when-"

"He was angry then." said Kuririn "He can't do anything unless he's angry!"

"ah…you're right…" lamented Piccolo "but that's still no excuse--"

"Leave the kid alone" said Vegeta "Blame me. I should have known he couldn't handle the pressure."

"We just need to hold out" said Kuririn

"yes…when Kakkarot gets here he'll show them"

"I don't know how long we can hold" said Piccolo

Dodoria heard some of the conversation. He picked up his Scouter "hey, Zarbon!"

What?

They're waiting for someone to get here!"

Hmm…ask them who.

"Hey you!" shouted Dodoria to Vegeta "Who's this guy you're talking about?"

"We are waiting for Kakkarot" said Vegeta

"Kaka-who?" asked Dodoria

"He's known here as Son Goku" said Vegeta

Dodoria laughed his ass off "Goku? Hey, Zarbon, you hear that?"

They claim the monkey Furiza killed is coming here? Amusing!

"Ass" said Piccolo "The seven magic Dragon Balls can grant any wish…even bring the dead to life. Goku will be returning."

Dodoria burst out laughing "What a load of bull! Bring the dead to life! That is rich!"

Zarbon flew over and landed near Dodoria "Yes, quite the comedian. Hey, how's this for a deal: It's about 2:45 now. Let's wait an hour, just for fun, to see if this Goku really returns!"

"And if he is still alive, he's probably in a wheelchair after what Furiza did to him!" Dodoria laughed

"And after that, you're all dead!" Zarbon laughed some more

~~Kaiou Sama's Planet, 3:30~~

A tall and bald man knocked on the door. Kaiou Sama answered.

"Hello. I'm Nappa, the House-boy you hired."

"Hello to you too, Nappa! Say, are you the same Nappa Goku knows?"

"Yes, I know Kakkarot. Now, I can dust, sweep, pull weeds, wash dishes, mop, wash and wax cars, scrub toile-"

"Wait…you got here a lot faster than I expected…"

"Oh, Kakkarot gave me some of his speed. I don't get why he bothered taking Snake Way…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

****

What does Nappa mean? Scroll down for parts from next Space Fighters!

***********

________________________________________________________________________

What do you think? Same rules as always.

So sorry for the shortness, but I had to have a cliffy somewhere. Better to be short and riveting than long and drawn out.

1) Don't know the real name of the attack. Sorry.

NEXT TIME:

The intense hour of waiting…Dodoria gets bored and has some fun of his own; destroying the Air Corps!


	13. Space Fighters: The Eye of The Storm

Recap of the battle so far:

****

Good Fighters/Stats:

Chaozu- **SLAIN**

Roland-**SLAIN**

Tenshinhan-**SLAIN**

Yamucha-**SLAIN**

Radditzu- 8,000--**UNABLE TO BATTLE**

Gohan- 6,000--some energy expended

Kuririn- 2,400--Moderate energy expended

Piccolo- 7,000--moderate energy expended

Vegeta- 11,000--bloodied shoulder, medium bruises

****

Bad Fighters/stats

Kiwi- **SLAIN**

Dodoria- 22,000--full power

Zarbon- ?????

****

Space Fighters

Chapter 7:

The Eye of The Storm

~~Kami's tower~~

"I can feel it…" said Kami

"What is it?" asked Popo

"Piccolo will soon perish…and so shall I…" said Kami

"Oh no!"

"It is all right…something wonderful has occurred…Piccolo, the great Demon King…has changed…he has become capable of something he never would have been otherwise…he has learned to care and has earned a soul…I am glad I will die knowing that…"

~~3:00, The Battlefield~~

It was quiet. Not a wholesome, peaceful quiet that one gets on a Spring afternoon lying by a river bank in the forest. It was an ominous, tortuous quiet that preceded a horrible battle, or that which inhabited the eye of a great hurricane. Zarbon napped under an oak tree while Dodoria stretched his stubby legs. Piccolo meditated with caution. Gohan, Kuririn, Vegeta, and Radditzu watched their opponents carefully. The wicked ones were so calm and confident. It frightened the Z Senshi to see how Zarbon could stay so cold through it all. By and by, Dodoria woke Zarbon.

"I'm bored! Can I have some fun?"

"Most Certainly. Just don't kill the weaklings just yet. Go blow something up."

"all right!" Dodoria smirked and flew off.

~~Royal Air Force Base~~

Alarms blared and a mechanical voice rang out "Red alert! Incoming Bogey! Man battle stations! Red alert!"

Hundreds of jets were manned (1) and sent after the pink alien.

"ha! Time to play swat the flies!" laughed Dodoria

Dodoria smashed through each plane one by one. Then he swooped down like an eagle and mouth blasted the planes and people still on the ground. That was followed by a spiraling crash into the control tower, and then a razing of the barracks. Dodoria hummed the Blue Danube while blowing up buildings. Then he grabbed jets and threw them into the ground just before blasting them. He got bored with the base and destroyed it with one blast. Then he flew off to another area where tanks awaited him. Every time a shell was fired, he spiked it like a volleyball back at the shooter. As the army fled, he chased after them and killed them one by one.

~~Kame House~~

"The Royal Air Corps has sustained heavy casualties; West base has been totally destroyed!" the news reporter said

"Just terrible…" said Kame Sennin "If Goku doesn't get here soon, there won't be an earth to save!"

~~Snake Way, 3:30~~

"Damn! Kaiou must have miscalculated!" said Goku "I'm an hour away! 4:30 instead of four is not good!"

A familiar voice entered his head "Kakkarot!"

"Nappa?" Goku stopped "Are you talking through Kaiou Sama?"

"Yes! But that is not important! I know of a way you can get to Earth faster!"

"Really? How?"

~~Flashback, Moments Ago at Kaiou Sama's Planet~~

"What do you mean?" asked Kaiou

"I mean that why is he running over Serpent's Path when he can easily go a lot faster through Hell!"

"But there's no way out of Hell!"

"Oh, yes there is. Before I met up with Kakkarot I fell off the Serpent Path and ended up in Hell. There is a passage down there that leads to Enma Daiou's desk. If you are not among the condemned you can use it."

"Seriously?"

"yes!"

"We'd better contact Goku!"

~~End Flashback~~

"…and that's how you can go much faster!"

"Gee, thanks Nappa!" 

Goku jumped down from Serpent's Path and began running the same direction through the barren wasteland that is known as Hell. His speed increased to its maximum, and he dashed ever closer to Enma's place. It took him only fifteen minutes to get there. Kami sensed him and teleported to his location.

"Goku! Grab a hold of me!" said Kami

"Okay!" said Goku; he held onto Kami's arm and they both vanished

Goku found himself on Kami's tower, which he jumped off of. Karin stood at the window of his tower.

"Karin! Do you have any Senzus?"

"yes. Four! Take them!"

Goku grabbed the beans in midair and ate one. He blasted off towards where he sensed some Ki.

"Two Huge ones….and…five others? There should be more! I'd better hurry!"

~~The battlefield, 3:45~~

Zarbon's Scouter beeped and he woke up. "Dodoria! Time is up!"

"all right!" said Dodoria "Now, who's first?"

Nobody answered. Piccolo, Gohan and Kuririn jerked their heads back in shock.

"do you…feel that?" asked Piccolo

Gohan's eyes watered "That power…it must be my dad!"

"I can't feel a thing!" said Vegeta "But I do have a Scouter….ah! Impossible!"

Dodoria laughed "look! They're bluffing us now!"

"I'll check my Scouter--huh?"

"What is it?" asked Dodoria

"there IS a strong Power Level coming this way! But…it can't be a Saiya-jin! I'm reading over…25,000!"

"There's no way! That's the same as your Power Level!" growled Dodoria

"It could be a fluke but…to be safe, kill all the others! They could all gang up on us!"

"With Pleasure!"

Kuririn fought back but was knocked out with one punch. Dodoria then charged at Vegeta, knocking him into the mountain. He was about to finish the prince, when Gohan blasted a Masenkou and kicked Dodoria in the lower regions. This angered Dodoria immensely.

"LITTLE MONKEY SHIT!" he roared "I'LL GET YOU FIRST!"

Dodoria fired his biggest mouth blast ever. It moved towards Gohan with incredible power. However, to one, it seemed like slow motion. A heart beat with great intensity. A lone figure dashed as fast as he could towards Gohan…Piccolo. In his heart and mind he remembered the training, and the way Gohan was always so happy. His heart beat faster as he remembered something that Gohan never knew. A small child stirred in his sleep, disturbed by terrible nightmares. A green hand comforted the sleeping child and calmed him into deep sleep. The heart became faster as the same figure held the child asleep in his arms and smiled. He knew what he was doing…and his heart became as a staccato…he knew who he was doing it for…Son Gohan, the son of his most bitter rival. The blast closed in, and Piccolo jumped in front of it, roaring his most hellish and horrible roar as his body and life force held the blast away from Gohan. The attack subsided, and Piccolo fell to the ground. Gohan rushed over to him, crying.

"Mister Piccolo!"

"G-G-Go……you're…safe…time…to…die…"

"Piccolo…don't die!"

"Gohan…….remember…..what…..I..…taught……you…….be strong……"

"PICCOLO….YOU MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! DON'T LEAVE US!"

"…….."

"Please hold on…without you, nobody else can be…"

"Gohan…you are one…who taught me…power…not…important…you changed me…for the better." His breathing slowed "Gohan…you…can…bring…friends back…" his eyelids drooped "…Go…han…there…is…ano…ther…" Piccolo coughed up blood and struggled his last words "…E…ter…nal…Dra…gon…" His eyes shut and he died

Gohan cried out intensely "MASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dodoria chuckled "This is ridiculous!" he then charged at Gohan who suddenly vanished. Dodoria was dumbfounded. Gohan now sat upon the Kintoun, and there was a tall figure feeling under Piccolo's neck. Goku had returned! He wore the Gi that Kaiou sama had given him, but also with the utility belt that came with the armor Radditzu gave him. His boots were also the Saiya issue.

"Daddy!" chirped Gohan

"what!" exclaimed Zarbon "He really is here! And he hasn't a scar on him!"

"Maybe they were telling the truth about these…Lizard gonads after all!"

"Piccolo…dead…" said Goku; he looked over to the left and was shocked at what he saw "Yamucha!" then he looked over to the right "Tenshinhan!" he turned around and saw a gruesome mass only recognizable by color "Roland!"

Dodoria mocked Goku "what? You expected to come here and find them alive? Oh, and that pile of dust is the little clown!"

Goku clenched his fist and glared at Dodoria "So…you've murdered Chaozu…and Kami Sama…that means…nobody is ever coming back, because since Kami is gone, the Dragon balls are also gone…"

Goku wasted no time in administering the Senzus to Radditzu, Vegeta, Kuririn and Gohan. The two Saiya-jin had to share one, but it was enough. Radditzu and Goku did the Double Dragon Arm link.

"So…you have returned as promised" said he

"Yeah. I'll take on Dodoria now. You guys did your part…I'll just do this on my own."

"That's crazy!" Kuririn interjected

Dodoria Smirked "well, Let's get started, shall we?"

"This is for my friends!" shouted Goku

________________________________________________________________________

What do ya think? Same rules as ever.

1) I am not being sexist, so don't accuse me. Man, woman, human, they all end in man, so who gives a crap? I still say Waitress, hostess, stewardess, and mistress; what is wrong with differentiating between male/female? I don't want to be confused with "gender neutral" crap; if I am meeting the Chair "person", I won't know what to expect! If I meet the chair "man" or "woman" I know what the hell I'm dealing with!

Next time:

Goku versus Dodoria, and then the battle with Zarbon begins.


	14. Space Fighters: Confrontation

Recap of the battle so far:

****

Good Fighters/Stats:

Chaozu- **SLAIN**

Roland-**SLAIN**

Tenshinhan-**SLAIN**

Yamucha-**SLAIN**

Piccolo-**SLAIN**

Radditzu- 9,000--healed; power level grew

Gohan- 6,500--healed; power level grew

Kuririn- 2,400--healed

Vegeta- 14,000--healed; power level grew

Goku- 25,000--fresh

****

Bad Fighters/stats

Kiwi- **SLAIN**

Dodoria- 22,000--full power

Zarbon- ?????

****

Space Fighters

Chapter 8:

Confrontation

~~The battlefield~~

Goku and Dodoria charged at each other. Dodoria couldn't land a single blow on Goku. Goku punched Dodoria in the face and sent him flying, then he appeared behind him and slammed him into the ground. Dodoria was distraught. He fired a tremendous Ki blast at Goku, but the Saiya-jin dissipated it just by screaming.

"you bastard!" shouted Dodoria "BRAUUGGGHH!"

More blasts were fired, but deflected by Goku. Much of the surrounding area was destroyed. It continued on like this as the onlookers watched in awe.

"Look at Kakkarot go!" exclaimed Vegeta

"That's my brother out there!" said Radditzu "Kill 'em! Own 'em! Cut 'em to bits!"

"Banzai!" cheered Gohan "Go Dad!"

"Yeah! Goku!" cheered Kuririn

"Smash him! Thrash him! Skin him alive!" roared Vegeta

~~Kame House~~

A group of people watched on Baba's Crystal ball.

"Give him wet fur, Goku!" cheered Roshi

"It's _what for_, dummy!" said Buruma "KICK HIS ASS TO HELL, SON KUN!"

"Fry him into Kosher Bacon!" cheered Oolong

"Ram his butt!" squealed Puuaru _"Wait…that don't sound right…"_

Gyuu Maou looked at Chichi, who was still in her faint "I wish she would wake up…she's missing her husband fight…I guess I'd better help cheer him on t--" he was interrupted when Chichi suddenly jumped up

"DO IT! YEAH! DESTROY HIM HONEY! SHOVE A KAMEHAMEHA UP HIS KAMI DAMNED ASS HOLE!! KILL HIM AND WE'LL ALL HAVE SAKE AND NOODLES! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS OUR PET NAME FOR!"

"Sheesh…she's gone berserk!" said Gyuu Maou

~~A bar in Mi-Fang~~

A blonde woman watched the television with the battle on it.

"Kill the mother fucker! Avenge my Ten-Chan!" Lunch shouted "Gimme another beer!"

"Hey, aren't you…"

"Yes! I told ya already! I decided to give up crime the moment I realized how I felt about Ten-chan…"

"I know just how ya feel lady, why one time I lost the key to my bar and I had to wait three days--"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET THE BEER ALREADY!"

~~Central Capital, the King's Dwelling~~

The dog-like king of Earth watched the TV set. "hmm…so, Son Goku has finally arrived. After he defeated Piccolo Daimaou all those years ago, I knew he had to be the only one capable of defeating such horrible monsters!"

~~The Battlefield~~

Goku looked at the huge gash in the Earth surface. The thought that that was almost his friends really put a strain on Goku's heart.

"This guy is getting serious…" Goku said aloud "It's risky, but I have to use the Kaiouken!"

Goku powered up and a red light grew about him. He shouted the word "KAIOUKEN!". Zarbon's Scouter detected a sharp increase in power; to 40,000. Goku sped towards Dodoria. Goku struck Dodoria and crushed him to the ground. Goku's ki dropped and he landed between Dodoria, who moaned in pain, and his friends.

"ugh…no…it can't be…"

Zarbon rushed over to Dodoria "Unbelievable! Damn…"

"Let me at him…" struggled Dodoria

"No, you are too weakened to fight…you need medical attention! Call your ship and get to Furiza 79!"

Goku addressed his opponents "I suggest you leave too" 

"Never!" roared Zarbon

Goku coolly replied "Maybe I'm not being clear…get the fuck off my planet." Goku smirked "But I do not necessarily mean by ship."

"What? You mean to destroy us?" mocked Zarbon

Goku stayed cool "I am not going to kill your fat fuck of a friend."

Dodoria growled "What the hell do you mean? Not by ship, and not by death, what are you rambling about?"

"I never said not by death. I simply said…**I** wasn't going to kill him." Goku turned to the group "**I** do not have the right. But there are two here who do. Vegeta Ouji, and Niichan."

Radditzu was puzzled "Kakkarot?"

Goku lowered his head and spoke ever so stoically "I mean, that of all of us here, Dodoria has made you and Vegeta suffer the most…he beat you both as children and scarred you…I have weakened him, so now I leave him for you two to finish off. It is your right. You deserve retribution. I know Enma Daiou would agree that you two are best suited for the task of sending him to Hell."

Vegeta smirked and turned to Radditzu "Not a sin if it is valor, right?"

"yeah. I can think of nothing more valorous than ridding the universe of his scum!" said Radditzu

Both Saiya-jin fired Garriku-Hou from the air towards Dodoria. Zarbon tried to stop them, but Goku used the Taiyoken to blind him. Within seconds, Dodoria was dead. A feeling of relief was brought upon Radditzu and Vegeta. The one who beat them both as children was gone. His bones were crumpled on the ground, and his armor was shivered.

Zarbon was furious "damn you! You will pay! Goku, I challenge you to a fight to the death!"

"I accept" he coolly replied

"Kakkarot…" said Vegeta

"What is it?"

"You'd better move to somewhere else, unless you want your friends coming back with shredded bodies." said Vegeta

"What? The Dragonballs are gone! Nobody can be wished back!"

"But I know of another set. A planet called Namek has their own Dragonballs. Roland and I put 2 and 2 together when we met Piccolo."

"really?"

"Yes" said Vegeta

Unbeknownst to them, Zarbon could hear everything. This was incredible news. First he learns that the Dragonballs really exist, due to the Gi-sporting evidence before him, then he learns there is another set somewhere else. Furiza could have immortality! He resolved to get back to Furiza and make a full report.

"Zarbon, let's find some other place to fight" said Goku 

"Whatever you wish. But you know, I will win."

"Gohan, Kuririn, you two go to Kame Sennin's place. You'll be safe there." said Goku

Gohan's eyes watered "Dad…but I want to…"

"I know…you did very well, and I'm proud of you, son. Piccolo taught you well." said Goku

Kuririn held Goku's hand "Goku…I was the best man at your wedding…I just wanted to make sure that…well…you live to be _my _best man!"

"Right" said Goku "Bro, you go with them."

"Huh? Why?" asked Radditzu

"I need you to look after these two" said Goku

"All right." Radditzu flew off with Kuririn and Gohan, leaving Vegeta and Goku

"Vegeta, I admit I may need your help here" said Goku

"I'm sure."

"What is this guy capable of?" asked Goku

"Your power level and his are about the same. He doesn't have a very high range of attacks, but they are powerful. By the way, do you have any of those little white pills in your belt?"

"Yeah, I have a lot of them. Why?"

"Give me one."

Goku obliged. "So, what do these do?"

"They grow our tails back in an emergency." said Vegeta "Mine will take a few days since a half an inch was left. It won't help us immediately; I just wanted to make sure I guarantee my tail's return."

"Don't tails just come back naturally?"

"Yes, but it normally takes months and months."

"I have a question…why do you want your tail back…Kami Sama took mine off, and he's, well, Kami, and I assumed his advice was wise…"

"Tails are a source of power. Without it you are weakened."

"Oh…but let's take care of Zarbon first!"

"Right!"

The three fighters flew off to the North. Vegeta and Goku fought Zarbon hand to hand and matched his punches and kicks. Goku unleashed a KameHameHa, but to no avail as Zarbon simply sidestepped it. Vegeta fired a Garriku Hou to the same result. Goku charged with a punch to the face; it landed but so did Zarbon's, so both stood there with each other's fist in each other's cheek. Then Goku kneed Zarbon in the gut, damaging the armor but Zarbon countered with a body shot that made Goku grunt. Vegeta came up from behind and kicked Zarbon's head. He jerked forward, forcing his face straight into Goku's knee. Goku and Zarbon charged at each other at full power and their left forearms collided. They flew back and did it again, but this time it was their right arms. On the next rush Zarbon kicked, but Goku blocked with his arm and threw a punch that Zarbon also blocked. Zarbon released a ki beam, which Goku stopped with a Kiai. Zarbon stopped and began to laugh.

"Your all dead!" he boasted "I have won!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Goku

"let me let you two in on a little secret…I can transform to increase my power greatly!"

Vegeta laughed "Transform like us Saiya-jin? I've never known you to bluff before, Zarbon!"

"Oh, but I'm not. I do transform. I do not become insanely large like Saiya-jin do…but I do increase my strength immensely. However, the form I must take is hideous and I would fain use it because I prefer to fight in all my glory. But if it is between beauty and life, I'm sure you know the correct choice."

Vegeta kept his smirk on and approached Zarbon with his eyes shut. His intent was to slap him, but when he tried, his hand landed not on his smooth face, but on knobby skin. Vegeta opened his eyes and gasped in disbelief. Zarbon had become a hideous monster. Zarbon's first act in his new form was to blast Vegeta out of the battle. He still lived, but he couldn't move.

"Now you see? You stand no chance!" Zarbon laughed.

Goku tensed _"What a ki! He has doubled his fighting power!"_

Suddenly, Goku felt a punch in the face that sent him back. He wiped blood from his chin. Zarbon struck Goku again, knocking him for a spin. The battle was most certainly just beginning…

________________________________________________________________________

How did you like? Same rules as always for reviewers…If reviews are still allowed…

NEXT TIME: The battle intensifies as Zarbon shows off his transformed state. Gohan and Kuririn sense trouble; they and Radditzu hurry back to the field of battle.


	15. Space Fighters: Trump Card

Thanks for the reviews!

Recap of the battle so far:

****

Good Fighters/Stats:

Chaozu- **SLAIN**

Roland-**SLAIN**

Tenshinhan-**SLAIN**

Yamucha-**SLAIN**

Piccolo-**SLAIN**

Radditzu- 9,000--healed; power level grew

Gohan- 6,500--healed; power level grew

Kuririn- 2,400--healed

Vegeta- 14,000--**badly beaten**

Goku- 25,000--fresh

****

Bad Fighters/stats

Kiwi- **SLAIN**

Dodoria- **SLAIN**

Zarbon (Normal)- 25,000

Zarbon (Transformed)- 50,000

****

Space Fighters

Chapter 9:

Trump Card

~~en Route to Kame House~~

Gohan suddenly stopped. He stared in the direction of where his father and Zarbon were fighting "I…sense something!"

"So do I…" said Kuririn

"What is it?" asked Radditzu

"My dad's in trouble! That Zarbon guy's ki just went through the roof!" said Gohan

"Then what say we go help him?" asked Radditzu 

"Yeah!" said Gohan

All three of them blasted off towards the large ki signatures.

~~Battlefield~~

Goku tried in vain to fight back Zarbon's attacks. _"I've no choice…gotta use Kaiouken again…"_

"KAIOUKEN TIMES TWO!" Goku shouted

Goku rocketed towards Zarbon, who amazingly was still able to block Goku's attacks. After Goku had used so much of his energy, he had to stop. Zarbon was simply too powerful. There was one attack that he knew would help greatly. Goku jumped into the air.

"try this! TAIYOKEN!" he shouted

Zarbon was blinded and he rubbed his eyes in pain. Goku fled to a hundred yards behind Zarbon and raised his hands to the sky. He entreated all forms of life to grant him energy. The waters in the streams and lakes released some of their energy…as well as every life form within. The Volcanoes and their stones sent small streams of power. The animals of the cities…the people of the cities…the cities themselves…the grass…the trees…they all unknowingly contributed a small portion of their life force. Goku felt the warm power flowing through him. He shut out all things except for the beautiful energy inside.

Zarbon recovered from the Solar Fist that had hit him. He searched around for signs of Goku, but to no avail. Then he picked up his Scouter and found him.

"Whatever he's doing, it won't be any good when I get to him!" he roared as he charged over to Goku.

Goku carefully formed the energy into a ball and awaited a clear shot. He threw it swiftly, but Zarbon noticed it and he began to leap away from it. However, he couldn't get completely away. Blood squirted from his right eye and he cried out in pain. The Genki Dama sideswiped him, blowing off his armor and lacerating his side. He fell to the ground, but got up again. When he opened his eyes, he realized that the right one was no more…It was cut completely in half…someone had permanently blinded his right eye! It did not take long to find the culprit; a short and fat man with black hair and a katana…Yajirobe!

"You bastard!" cried Zarbon; he swatted Yajirobe, who fortunately landed on his bottom in a bed of grass.

Zarbon felt his wound "Not severe…" he said; he called out to Goku "Nice little trick! If that had hit me head on, I'd be dead now! But it didn't, cuz you failed!"

Goku fell to his knees "So close…"

Then Zarbon turned his attention to Yajirobe, who was getting back up. He was about to attack when two blasts got between him and the samurai. When the dust cleared, Yajirobe was nowhere to be seen. Gohan and Kuririn stood before Zarbon in classic stance. Zarbon attacked Kuririn and threw him to the ground covered in blood. Then Gohan fired a Masenkou that Zarbon easily dodged. They both landed close to where Vegeta supported himself on one knee, caked in blood.

Gohan was furious. He felt a surge of power. Then a twitch in his hindquarters. A small, furry, brown tail snaked out of Gohan's pants. Vegeta was utterly shocked.

"His tail! His tail grew back!" he exclaimed; he then struggled up and powered up a ki ball in his hands "Hey! Zarbon! Try this on for size!"

"what are you gonna do with that piece of crap?" Zarbon mocked

"Wait and…" Vegeta said; he threw the ball into the sky "SEE!"

The ball exploded in the sky and remained there. It emanated a peculiar radiation. Vegeta signaled to Goku, who picked him up and carried him to a safe distance.

"Son of Kakkarot! Look at it!" Vegeta shouted

"What's going on?" asked Goku

"Your son's tail grew back…this is our salvation!" said Vegeta

Gohan looked at the shining object in the sky. His Saiya-jin instincts began to take over. His eyes turned crimson and fangs began to grow from his teeth.

"What's with Gohan?" asked Goku

"Kakkarot. I'm only gonna explain this once. There is a certain type of Radiation called Brute Waves. Brute Waves are emanated from moons. A special gland in our tails creates a certain enzyme when we let the Brute Waves pass through our eyes. Only when a moon is completely circular, in other words full, there are enough Brute Waves for this to happen…"

Gohan grew larger, and he ripped from his clothes. Hair grew all over his body. He roared and he began to get taller.

"…we then transform into what is known as an Oozaru. In that form our power levels increase tenfold…"

"Huh?"

"You'll understand when it finishes"

Gohan reached his maximum height. He was now a complete Oozaru. Goku looked at it in awe, as if he'd seen it before. Then his mind took him back.

~~Flashback, Many Years Ago~~

"Now Goku, never look at the full moon a terrible monster comes out when the moon is full…"

"Okay, Grandpa!"

~~Flash forward, one morning~~

"Whoa…I must have fallen asleep outside…" Goku noticed the devastation a round him "Oh no! The monster must have attacked!"

Goku walked over to his home to see a terrible sight. His grandpa was dead, crushed to death and then burned. Goku screamed in pain when he saw his adoptive grandpa there. For a brief moment his hair flickered and a gold aura was about him, but he collapsed and began to cry.

~~Flash Forward, The Dragonball Hunt~~

"Whoa! Who destroyed Pilaf's castle?"

"A monster Goku…"

"Huh? Where's my tail? No way! It's gone!"

~~Flash Forward, 21st Tenkaichi Budoukai~~

"Whoa! I don't remember a hurricane…"

"What? Are you telling me you don't remember a thing?"

"What thing?"

"Are you saying that when you become a monster…."

~~Flash Forward, Kami Sama's Tower~~

"Uh…Goku…I really would like to get the moon back so um…could I just remove that tail for you?"

~~Kame House~~

"A Saiya-jin's true power comes out on a full moon! You have lost that because your tail is not there!"

~~Present~~

Goku stumbled "Wait...you mean…all the times…the monster who killed grandpa…who destroyed Pilaf's castle…and crushed the Tenkaichi Budoukai stadium were all…me?" Goku clenched his eyes shut and grasped his head.

"Don't beat yourself up Kakkarot" said Vegeta "Nobody but myself can control themselves in Oozaru form. It was not your fault."

"so…Gohan should be able to beat him then, huh?"

"yes. He should win no problem. But we'd best stay out of the way until the Moon Ball dissipates because he will keep destroying until he reverts" Vegeta faltered and Goku caught him.

"I'll help you. Radditzu can carry Kuririn" said Goku

Goku picked up Vegeta and flew backward. Radditzu followed suit, carrying Kuririn. Yajirobe could still walk on his own and he caught up. They watched as Gohan laid the mountains to waste. Zarbon, on the other hand, was trying to stay alive. He barely avoided Gohan's punches and kicks, and was occasionally hit by a mouth beam. Try as he might, he could not harm the Oozaru. Finally, he made a decision…

"I guess I have no choice!" said Zarbon "before the little monkey weakens me I must use my SECOND TRANSFORMATION!"

**********

________________________________________________________________________

What do you think? Same rules as always!

Next Time: 

Zarbon's terrible Second Transformation! Who can stand against him? The conclusion of this climactic battle is next!


	16. Space Fighters: The Conclusion

Thanks for the reviews!

Recap of the battle so far:

****

Good Fighters/Stats:

Chaozu- **SLAIN**

Roland-**SLAIN**

Tenshinhan-**SLAIN**

Yamucha-**SLAIN**

Piccolo-**SLAIN**

Radditzu- 9,000--healed; power level grew

Gohan- 65,000--In Oozaru form

Kuririn- 2,400--**Badly beaten**

Vegeta- 14,000--**badly beaten**

Goku- 25,000--**badly beaten**

****

Bad Fighters/stats

Kiwi- **SLAIN**

Dodoria- **SLAIN**

Zarbon (Second Transformation)-70,000

****

Space Fighters

Chapter 10:

The Conclusion

As Gohan continued his rampage, Zarbon powered up and began to change. His armor expanded as he also did. His muzzle became the snout of a crocodile. A tail grew out his backside. Then he towered to the size of Gohan himself! Zarbon laughed a terrible, deep laugh. The warriors on the rocks couldn't believe their eyes. Radditzu, Goku and Vegeta, despite their weakened conditions, blasted over to help Gohan. Zarbon slashed at Gohan's side with razor sharp claws, causing him to bleed. Then he slashed off the tree trunk thick tail, making Gohan revert. Zarbon was just getting ready to attack when Goku used the solar Fist again, and Vegeta swooped Gohan out of there.

"You scum!" boomed Zarbon

"I won't let you hurt my son!" growled Goku

"You and he will die! Along with the rest of this mud ball!"

"I will fight you no matter what! I must protect earth!"

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Radditzu were successful in waking Gohan and getting him into some clothes. Vegeta noticed for the first time something about Radditzu…

"Radditzu! You still have half a tail!" exclaimed Vegeta

Radditzu felt back there "It's true! If I only had one of the Regen Pills…"

"Kakkarot has more" said Vegeta; he tossed Radditzu the pill Goku gave him "I can take one later."

Radditzu took the pill and his tail shot out anew. "Now let's do this!"

Radditzu, Gohan and Vegeta charged over to Where Zarbon was. Vegeta was blasted and thrown into the ground. Radditzu looked at the moon ball and transformed. His lower armor stretched with his body. Zarbon struck first and the two began to grapple.

"Damned Dirty ape!" boomed Zarbon; he began to feel a strange feeling…his arms were not moving where he wanted…it was then he made a horrible realization…the Oozaru was stronger than he! "No!"

Radditzu in his mad rage punched and kicked Zarbon several times. Then he blasted his leg off under the knee and punched him in the gut. The next blast obliterated Zarbon's armor and left him with gashes and scars all over as well as broken teeth and shattered bones. Without his full power, Zarbon became his original form again, only to be stomped on by Radditzu. Convinced that Zarbon was defeated, Radditzu continued his mad rampage. It was far worse than Gohan's, and more landmasses were destroyed in a second than Gohan in a minute.

"No!" said Goku "He's out of control!"

Goku was then swatted by his brother twice before he hit the ground. Many bones were broken. Yajirobe tried to get to his tail, but the appendage in question swatted him away like a fly. Kuririn could already barely move, so he could do nothing but watch in horror. Vegeta struggled back up and weakly tried to fight, but was struck by one of Radditzu's blasts. Radditzu continued to tear up the planet. Goku then began to accept that the world might actually be destroyed after all.

"I…guess it was nice…while it…huh?" Goku noticed someone flying to Radditzu "No! Gohan! Stay away!"

Gohan was scared, but he knew he had to try and stop his uncle. He first tried pleading into his ear "Ojisan! Please Stop!". Nothing happened. Then Gohan moved to a deadly spot…right in front of his face.

"Please Ojisan…you're not like that anymore…Stop this…" Radditzu just stared with a death glare at Gohan, who's face was filled with sadness, fright, and courage "Ojisan…Please…Ojisan!" Gohan's voice was broken more by sorrow "Ojisan…" Gohan's tears fell from his face and landed on Radditzu's muzzle "…Ojisan…" Sunlight reflected in Gohan's tears "…Ojisan…" Gohan sniffled "…Ojisan…" black eyes stared into tremendous red eyes "…Ojisan…"

Radditzu felt his heart beat. Memories that were sealed every time he took this form began to surface. He saw a small boy eating the deer meat that he offered, and was cheery despite the death threat upon every living soul on earth. 

"…Ojisan…" His heart beat stronger. Then he heard a sweet voice…the voice of the son of his brother. 

"…Ojisan…"

Radditzu's eyes softened and became placid. The Saiya-jin let out a low rumble, like a gorilla when he is relaxed. He lifted a finger to caress his nephew's cheek.

Gohan hugged the finger back "Ojisan!"

Radditzu smiled and nodded. Within minutes the moon ball dissipated, and Radditzu reverted back into his humanoid form. Now he was surrounded by his injured comrades.

"Ojisan!" cried Gohan, who hugged his uncle

"Thank you, son of my brother." said Radditzu "Damn…I sure messed you guys up there…come on, let's go help your dad and Prince Vegeta!"

"Right!"

Kuririn staggered over to Zarbon. From about twenty yards he could see that his body was shredded. "He may have been our enemy…but I guess I should dig a grave…"

Kuririn was cut short when Zarbon suddenly moved. The alien picked up a device from his pocket and summoned his space pod. Kuririn then knew that he had to take action. On the ground he found Yajirobe's sword. He picked it up and staggered over to Zarbon, who was feet away from his pod. Kuririn stumbled slowly until at last he was right over Zarbon. He grabbed the sword with two hands. Then he struggled to lift it. He lifted it over his head. Then he chopped down.

"_Kuririn stop!" _a voice in his head said

The blade stopped within a millimeter of Zarbon's neck.

"Goku?"

_"Yeah, it's me…"_

"Why did you tell me to stop?"

"Because I don't want him to die yet."

"What? He killed our friends! He beat us all up! He deserves death!"

"I should think he does…many that live deserve to perish…some who are killed deserve to live…can you give it to them all?"

"No! But I can give it to him! Besides, didn't you want to fight him to the death?"

"I _changed my mind…it is no longer to the death…it is **to the pain."**_

"To the what? What have you been drinking Goku?"

_"What I mean is…look at his face, it is scarred…one eye is gone for good, his nose is cut in half, and his once flawless features are disfigured. Look at his leg…cut off at the knee…look at his skin, covered in scars…and his pride…shattered into millions of pieces and un-fixable. When he returns to Furiza, he will doubtless be humiliated and taunted by Furiza…both because of the way he looks, and because of his failure… others around him will be disgusted at him and he will be plunged into terrible pain…he will live long in agony…that is what **to the pain **is…it means…that we leave him in **anguish**…so please Kuririn…let him live and suffer a fate worse than death…"_

Kuririn clenched his eyes shut and tossed away the sword. He watched Zarbon get into the cockpit of the pod "Never return, you soulless bastard!"

"Letting…me…go…is…the last…mistake…you'll make…" Zarbon said as he closed the door.

The space pod powered up and prepared for liftoff. Zarbon's ship floated up into the sky.

________________________________________________________________________

Yay! Space Fighters is Done! The next set of Chapters will be under the name "Mission: Namek", and will follow directly after this one.

Disclaimers: I do not own "to the pain". It is proper--what? The novel "The Princess Bride" by Morgenstern is public domain? It's over 100 years old? Never mind…….

NEXT TIME:

The warriors must heal and prepare a means of reaching Namek. Vegeta's condition is dire…until an old friend of his drops by!


	17. Mission Namek: Invasion Aftermath

Welcome back!

I do not own DBZ blah, blah, yadda, yadda.

______________________________________________________________

Mission Namek

****

Chapter 1:

Invasion Aftermath

The pod blasted off and vanished into space. The battle was over. Earth had been spared destruction because of the valiant efforts of the Z Senshi. Despite their wounds, the Z Senshi could not help but laugh and sigh in relief, and in the joy of their victory. They had a moment of silence for their fallen, and the relaxed. Another craft came into view…it had the Capsule Corporation logo on it. Buruma and Roshi waved to the people below as they landed. Employees of Capsule helped to lift Goku and Vegeta into the airship via stretchers. Kuririn, Radditzu, Gohan and Yajirobe were brought in, but with less assistance. 

Gohan was greeted by his mother who hugged him and burst into tears.

"Radditzu, are these the only survivors?" asked Buruma

"yes." said Radditzu

Buruma paled "Piccolo…?"

"Gone" said Gohan "Mom, Buruma san…Piccolo saved my life by giving his…he cared all along…I always said so…"

"I know sweetie…" said Chichi "You're very smart Gohan…"

A worker came up to Buruma "Miss Briefs, the bodies of the fallen warriors have been put into preservation tanks."

"Thank you" said Buruma; she sat in the cockpit and lifted off.

The employees took Vegeta to the back cabin, cut off from the front where the others were. The remains of Kiwi and Dodoria were put in ice for future scientific study. Buruma's face was that of shock. Kuririn looked around at his friends and remembered the fallen. Yamucha; killed by a Saibaiman Jibaku. Tenshinhan; beaten brutally, and then drained of his energy by his own attack. Chaozu; blown up by Dodoria and crushed under his feet. Roland; shredded manually by Dodoria. Piccolo….the most noble death of them all. He gave his life so that Gohan might live. But without him, the Dragonballs of earth were useless. Buruma knew that, and she shivered with teary eyes.

"Yamucha is gone…and without Piccolo…" said Buruma

Kuririn lifted his head from his thoughts "Um…Buruma…there is another way."

"What?"

"I mean, there's another set of Dragonballs…on the planet Namek!"

"Really!?" Buruma exclaimed

"yeah…Vegeta mentioned it before he got messed up…" said Kuririn

"I remember that!" said Gohan "And Piccolo said _There is another Eternal dragon_!"

"But…do we know if Namek still exists?" asked Buruma

"I can contact Kaiou-sama and find out where Namek is!" said Goku

"No need" Kaiou Sama said to all "I've been listening."

"Kaiou sama!" exclaimed Goku "Can you tell me about Namek?"

"Yes Goku. The Planet Namek is home to a peaceful, but powerful race of people. Sure, not as powerful as Saiya-jin, but they were quite remarkable! They had fighters, and they had healers. One clan in particular, the Dragon Namek-sei-jin, were both wise and powerful. The planet was ravaged by storms many years ago…I shall have to see if any are alive…" Kaiou focused and searched Namek "Ah yes! There are over 100 Namek-sei-jin on the planet!"

"All right!" said Goku

"Hey, can you give me some coordinates?" asked Buruma

"Most certainly!" said Kaiou; he beeped numbers and letters into Buruma's mind and she typed them into a little device

"Damn! This planet is light years away! It would take hundreds of years to get there with conventional rockets!"

"We could take the _Indestructible_…" suggested Goku

"No…we can't…" said Radditzu "The core is down…only Roland knows how to fix it…he never followed up on the repairs…and now he's dead…"

"It's a shame…" said Goku "That ship has Hyperdrive and could get us to Namek in seconds."

"hey wait!" said Gohan "What about the other two Space Fighters' ships?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Buruma "we'll use those ships to go to Namek!"

"Yeah!" said Gohan "The home world of Piccolo!"

*******

~~East City Hospital, November 4th~~

Goku was already wrapped up in bandages and put into a strange machine. He and the machine were taken into a room at the Hospital. Kuririn and Gohan's fractures and scrapes were dressed and splinted. They were well enough to move around a little bit. However, another patient was not doing as well. Prince Vegeta's vital signs were in terrible shape. His body was damaged horribly and he was hooked up to an IV and life support systems.

A doctor read his charts "Ribs broken in fifty places, hairline skull fracture, internal bleeding in five areas, severe bleeding all over, hemorrhaging, sprained muscles all over, massive organ damage, crushed bone, ruptured thyroid…it doesn't look good"

"Is there nothing you can do to save the prince?" pleaded Radditzu

"I am sorry, Sir Knight. We simply do not have the technology to save him…the damage to his body is beyond Earth medical science."

"Damn…" said Goku from across the room "Doctor, if you get messed up, and then die in the hospital, is it considered a natural cause?"

"I do not know." admitted the doctor

At that moment, a short man that resembled a brown dodo pushed into the room.

"Doc!" exclaimed Radditzu "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Furiza!"

"For Kami's sake, I'm a doctor, not a politician! As the Prince's physician, my first loyalty is to his health. I am bound by the Zorkkantric Oath, not Furiza's law." said Doc; he threw a Hoi Poi capsule to reveal a rejuvenation tank. "I am fortunate Mister Son left some of his capsules in my keeping…nurses, please assist me here."

Four nurses helped lift Vegeta at Doc's command. He ordered them to put him inside the tank. As he activated it he explained the process.

"The water you see here is actually Nanotechnology. It will repair all the damage done to his body, and then inject him with hormones that will give him energy. The process does take days, of course. I estimate around 23 days. Now, nurses, if you could be so kind as to help carry him and the tank to the craft outside of your hospital I would be much obliged."

Seven nurses lifted the tank by two long rods attached to the base. It was surprisingly light; they could almost only feel the weight of Vegeta himself. Buruma and Radditzu followed them outside to a small spacecraft. It was in the shape of an insect's thorax and abdomen with crablike legs for landing gear. It was rather small.

"wow! Is this your ship?" asked Buruma

"Yes. It is a medical transport." said Doc "Comparable to your Ambulances."

"Can you give us a lift to Namek?"

"No. There is only room for the patient in the chamber, another passenger and myself. The patient becomes the passenger after he is healed. Then there's the provisions and equipment…"

"But…can you at least take Vegeta to Namek?" asked Radditzu

"Very well. It will take around 44 days for my ship to get there. I have loaded Kiwi's pod into the cargo bay already so Vegeta can use it."

Buruma nodded "all right…give these to Vegeta, all right?" she handed the doctor a disc shaped device, and a round object with a face that looked similar to a radar screen.

"I sure will, miss." 

Doc climbed into the cockpit of the ship and blasted off.

*******

~~East City Hospital, November 7th~~

Gohan adjusted his eyes to the light of day. He and Kuririn had been indoors for three entire days. Now that their injuries were healed, they could leave East City. Chichi and Radditzu were going to stay until Goku was healed, so Kame Sennin was accompanying Gohan and Kuririn to West City, where Buruma was working on the Namek-sei-jin spaceship that Popo found for their use. Roshi threw his Hoi-Poi Jet Copter and let his student and the son of his other student get in. It didn't take very long to get to West City, and to Capsule Corporation. Mama Briefs greeted the three at the door.

"Ooh! Hello Gohan! My how you've grown" she pinched his cheeks "Oh my, Kuririn! You sure are handsome today! You too, Kame Sennin! Would any of you like some fudge?" She held out a significantly large tray of fudge bars

"Uh…maybe some other time…" said Kuririn

"I can't have dessert before lunch…" said Gohan

"what about you, Roshi?" asked Mama

"I gave it up."

"Oh! Bloomers is in her lab working on the spaceship if you wanna see her!"

"Thanks!" said Gohan as he, Roshi and Kuririn went into the house.

~~Buruma's Lab~~

Buruma tinkered with the device before her as her father worked on another part. The old doctor held a book in his hand.

"Seata belta?"

"um…toilet!" said Buruma

"very good! Now _feh_!"

"AI YAH!" Buruma screamed

"No, no, feh is an interjection used in different context than ai-yah!."

"YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!" Buruma socked the short man in the business suit across the hall "NEXT TIME KNOCK! AND NEVER TOUCH THE KNOCKERS!"

"But Buruma, what about my Puff-puff?" whined Roshi

"No! never!" Growled Buruma

"What's a Puff-puff?" asked Gohan; Kuririn whispered the answer "Oh." (1)

"So, how's the ship coming?" asked Kuririn

"Two more days and it should be ready." said Buruma

"Yes, but she can't go anywhere until she learns the Namek language!" said Dr Briefs

"hey, I am trying!" snarled Buruma "Feh! Chiakra miorgah diortak morishka!"

"Watch your language, dear." said Dr Briefs

"Grr…hey, you guys can stay here until we're ready to go" said Buruma

"well…I gotta do homework…" said Gohan

"and I should probably train…" said Kuririn

"You can do it all here. There's a gym, and a library."

"all right"

And so it was that Gohan and Kuririn waited for seven days at capsule Corporation. And on the fourteenth of November they were ready to embark on their quest…to search for Dragonballs on Namek!

________________________________________________________________________

How was it? Same rules as always. Sheesh…I guess I will allow butt kissers as long as they are HONEST and are not just SAYING that they like the story to MAKE ME FEEL GOOD.

1) For those of you who don't know, a Puff-Puff is when a guy puts his face in between two ~~Cough-cough~~ and turns his head from side to side, immersing his face in ~~Erhem~~

****

::The BBC Apologizes for that definition::

Next Time: The first half of the journey to Namek. A ship full of orphans is discovered. Zarbon lands on Furiza 79.


	18. Mission Namek: Journey Through space

I do not own DBZ, it is property of Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. There. I said it again. FUNi, you should learn to say it too!! Mission: Namek  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Journey Through Space  
  
  
  
~~Kame House, November 14~~  
  
Chichi, Radditzu and Gohan stepped onto the beach from Gyuu Maou's hover car. Gohan blushed as everyone stared at his new haircut. It was a do that is known some places as a step-cut and others as a bowl-cut. Radditzu frowned at his sister-in-law's choice for Gohan's hair and the clothes. The hair might look good if he was wearing some kind of armor, but with those schoolboy clothes he looked nerdy and very un-Saiya-jin like. Kuririn wore a casual outfit with a jacket and long pants, as well as a baseball cap with the word "Kame" in big block letters. Buruma wore a red ribbon with her new hairstyle and a jumpsuit meant for space travel.  
  
"Now, Gohan, remember to catalog plants and animals while you're there." said Chichi "Since you finished forty days worth of homework ahead of time, you needn't worry about anything else but the nature!"  
  
Radditzu rolled his eyes "And the Dragonballs.."  
  
Chichi blinked "Oh.I guess I forgot about them."  
  
Roshi chuckled "I guess Goku really does hump her brains out!" (an: I am not a perv Roshi is.)  
  
Radditzu sweatdropped "Listen, if Furiza happens to be there.don't engage him in combat. Get the dragon balls and make sure he never discovers you."  
  
"Right" said Gohan  
  
Kame Sennin put his hand over Kuririn's shoulder "Ma boy, you have come so far since the day you first arrived here by canoe. I am proud that you have undertaken such a task." his face became goofy "And if ya meet any hot alien chicks, give them my phone number! Heh, heh!"  
  
After socking Roshi, Buruma held her arms out in front of the spaceship "PICCOLO!" she shouted  
  
The three travelers stepped onto the platform and vanished into the ship. The insect-like ship blasted off into the great void of space. Back on the ground, the small group of people waved for a bit, and then stopped.  
  
"so." said Roshi "Who wants to play charades?"  
  
~~Deep Space, Days Later~~  
  
Gohan and Kuririn sat in meditative positions. In their minds they fought images that they projected to each other's brains. Gohan kicked from a Side- Stance, and Kuririn countered with a punch, which Gohan blocked. Their Kis flared, and they fell back into Cat-Stances. (2) Hours more of this sort of thing continued, until something awoke them. There was a red light flashing and an alarum bell of some sorts. Buruma was panicking with the controls.  
  
Gohan sprung up and "W-what is it?"  
  
"We're headed right for a ship!" cried Buruma  
  
"Can't you dodge it?" asked Gohan  
  
"It's too fast! It matches us move for move! Waah!" cried Buruma  
  
Yet instead of an explosion and crash, there was a dull thud. Buruma, Kuririn and Gohan carefully got up from their crouched positions and uncovered their faces. They looked out the viewing window and awed at what they saw. Both ships had stopped dead, and stood face to face.  
  
"Wagga!" said Gohan "It looks just like our ship!"  
  
"hmm." Buruma fondled her chin in thought "Wait.It IS our ship!"  
  
"Huh?" Kuririn blinked  
  
"Look!"  
  
Buruma pressed a button and disabled the One-way feature of the front screen. The same thing happened on the other ship, and within were three passengers.themselves.  
  
"It appears to be some sort of mirror" said Buruma; she activated a special laser that she had installed.  
  
Light reflected off the surface and revealed it to be a ship shaped object. The whole thing was covered in dark mirrors. Then there was a rumble and a whirr; the mirror image vanished and the ship jolted forward and kept going until it came to a stop. Certainly some sort of tractor beam it was. The Dragonball Hunting Party stepped out to see where they were. The room was dark and dank. All of a sudden, the lights came on, and Buruma made a horrible realization.  
  
"I'm only wearing panties and a short shirt!" she groaned (3)  
  
"Hey, at least Muten Sama isn't here" retorted Kuririn  
  
"Yeah, guess you're right." said Buruma  
  
"Someone's here!" cried Gohan  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? I can't see anyone." said Buruma  
  
"I can sense their Ki!"  
  
"Me too." said Kuririn  
  
Suddenly there was a sound of rapid footsteps, and the cocking of firearms. Hundreds of figures converged on the adventurers. Gohan and Kuririn powered their Ki and prepared to fight. However, all but one of the assailants backed down and there was a strange sound.it sounded like.fear. Buruma realized something. Their voices.their height.  
  
"Hey! These guys are just kids!"  
  
Gohan looked closer "Hey! You're right!" he Son Scratched "Are there no adults on this ship?"  
  
One boy with a bandage on his face stepped forth "Stand strong!" he commanded; then he turned to Buruma et al "Go away! We will not be enslaved!"  
  
"Enslaved?" asked Buruma  
  
"Do not play dumb!" growled the boy "We, the sons and daughters of Rito-sei will not submit to the slime who destroyed our parents!"  
  
Gohan's heart sank "Who destroyed.?"  
  
"Liar! You play us for fools!" growled the leader "such power can only be held by those under." he grumbled the last word ".him.."  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
.I was ten when it happened.an ordinary day.  
  
Men worked and children played on the planet Rito. The blue sun glowed placidly. Birds soared and chirped. Magnificent cities with advanced technology stood majestically. The streets ever bustling. Airships as big as those of the sea dominated the sky; held up by propellers and some mystical power. Light and song filled the hearts of all the people. In one moment it was shattered. There was a sort of whistling sound that grew in intensity. Then there was a loud crash. In the heart of the city, a crater had been formed. Within lay a small spherical object made from metal. A hatch opened, and a purple skinned alien stepped forth. Those at hand had not the presence of mind to run, but instead gaped in awe at the visitor.  
  
.I saw him when he first raised his hand before the crowd.we all thought he would say something.but.  
  
A ki wave from the alien obliterated the entire crowd. Those who had escaped the initial blast were hit by subsequent ones. Within minutes the city was burning.  
  
.The fire was hot.cinders blinded me.the horrible alien scarred my face and killed my mother in the same blast.my father grabbed his earlobe long enough for me to escape, but he too was killed.many buses left the city.I jumped on the only one to escape his wrath.soon we reached the capital.  
  
Thousands of children were loaded into a great ship. It launched just before the demon reached that city and laid it to waste.  
  
.I watched as my planet grew smaller in the distance.we were cast away from our home and into exile.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"After a while we learned what had happened.we discovered a thing called Planet Trade.our planet was marked for purging by this planet trade.and that horrible beast was sent by an emperor called Furiza to annihilate the people."  
  
"Furiza!" exclaimed Gohan "We are enemies of Furiza!"  
  
"Why should I, Captain Bun (4), believe that? You could be a play acting spy!"  
  
"But we aren't!" pleaded Buruma  
  
There was a rumbling and another thirteen year old boy rushed in "Bun! There's trouble!"  
  
"What is it, Zeshin?"  
  
"We are headed straight for a Red Supergiant!" (5)  
  
"Aah! No! There must have been a miscalculation!" cried Bun  
  
"Let me try!" said Buruma  
  
"Why should we trust her?" cried Emi  
  
"Listen, give us a chance to help!" said Buruma  
  
Bun clenched his fists "very well.follow us to the control room"  
  
They did so, and Buruma was shown to a computer.  
  
"Hmm." she pressed a bunch of buttons "The Yaw oscillation is off by." She hit the desk "Come on, work! I just need more power to the thrusters!"  
  
"um.Gohan and I have an idea." said Kuririn  
  
"This is no time for jokes!" growled Buruma "We have to save these people!"  
  
Gohan turned to Bun "Does your ship run on crystalline energy?"  
  
"yes, the energy crystals are--":  
  
"Take us to them!" said Kuririn  
  
As soon as Gohan and Kuririn entered the chamber with a humongous crystal, they prepared their ki.  
  
"KAME HAME HA!" Kuririn kiaid  
  
"MASENKOU!" Gohan kiaid  
  
Both ki blasts infused with the crystals. Gohan and Kuririn intensely pushed harder with their power. With a mighty force, the mirrored ship thrusted away from the star, and to the safety of open space. The children cheered with extreme relish. Bun stood there and smirked. Now he trusted them fully.  
  
~~The Next Day~~  
  
Bun and Gohan shook hands  
  
"Farewell, Son Gohan, son of both Chikyuu-sei and Vegeta-sei. I hope that our paths cross another day."  
  
"Goodbye, Bun." said Gohan  
  
"If you ever meet the purple monster who destroyed our people, I hope you destroy him!"  
  
Gohan blinked "Wait.was his name by any chance.Kiwi?"  
  
"Yes! It is a name I curse every waking moment."  
  
"He is dead.Piccolo got him"  
  
"Are you...serious.?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Have you any.part of him? Any trophy?"  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes "Damn.I was really hoping to be able to study the reproductive organs and figure out why they are located there.but oh well." She went into the ship and came out with an icebox "This is his head. Just make sure you put it somewhere that it won't rot."  
  
Bun was handed the box; he opened it and laughed. He held up Kiwi's severed head and all cheered  
  
"I shall keep this to remember your valor by."  
  
The Namek-sei-jin ship lifted off and vanished into the distance.. Grinning, Bun removed the bandage from his face revealing a brown scar. From then on the people of Rito-sei were filled with greater courage and determination. Kiwi's head was later reduced to a skull, bleached, and set in imperishable crystal. "The Skull of Demon Kiwi" would become an heirloom to the bloodline of Bun, who became their soveirgn. After finding a new planet, they settled there in peace. For generations and generations they prospered and thrived. It is said in their legends that without the earthlings who saved the ship, their entire civilization would not have come to be. Thus, they named their new planet.Gaia.  
  
****** ~~Medical Center, Furiza 79~~  
  
Furiza watched as the pod landed. What disturbed him most was the fact that there was only one. Out of the pod fell a shredded and bleeding figure.Zarbon. The moment of truth was here. Furiza's reactions would determine whether Kuririn's fear that Goku made a mistake had a great foundation. The moment Furiza saw Zarbon, he coldly, and passively stepped up to him. He looked at the shredded mass that was once his top officer. He then took the Scouter from his pocket. There was only one thing he could do. Slowly, the Emperor raised a finger, and pointed it.  
  
"You there! Get a doctor, and prepare a rejuvenation tank!" he shouted "And prepare a 1,000,000 ICE check for his hazard bonus!"  
  
"yes master Furiza!" said the alien that looked like a chartreuse Kiwi.  
  
"And anyone who laughs at Zarbon gets the death penalty!" he growled  
  
The thing that Kuririn feared happened. The one good reason Goku had for letting Zarbon live.didn't amount to a hill of beans. Furiza may have done what Goku thought would happen if, say, it were Vegeta or some lower underling that were in this condition, but not Zarbon. To the pain in this special case meant only the temporary pain from the physical wounds. It then was most certain, that the victory on Earth was even more Pyrrhic than previously thought. Zarbon was put inside the tank with only one thought on his mind.revenge.  
  
"Lord Furiza," said a doctor "We were able to save the audio data from Zarbon's Scouter if you wish to listen."  
  
Furiza took the Scouter and listened to the recording. First he heard the Earthlings and his men arguing. Then he heard evidence that indeed they had killed five of the Earthling defenses, including the Suet-jin. Then the most important part came up.  
  
Ass. said a gruff voice The seven magic Dragon Balls can grant any wish.even bring the dead to life. Goku will be returning  
  
The laughter he heard on the other line was only drowned out by Furiza's mad laughter at such a ridiculous statement.  
  
An hour later, Furiza heard something he was not prepared for. A voice from the past.  
  
Piccolo.dead.  
  
Furiza's eyes widened in shock. That was unmistakably the voice of Goku, the man he was certain he had killed. But Dodoria and Zarbon both recognized him too.  
  
Yamucha.Tenshinhan.Roland.  
  
Furiza listened through Dodoria's death at the hands of Vegeta and Radditzu. Then he heard something more intriguing.  
  
What? The Dragonballs are gone! Nobody can be wished back!  
  
But I know of another set. A planet called Namek has their own Dragonballs. Roland and I put 2 and 2 together when we met Piccolo  
  
Furiza smirked in delight. He knew immediately what he wanted.eternal life. He turned off the Scouter and headed for his ship. But before finding out how to get to Namek, he needed to go somewhere else first. To Furiza, Zarbon's power and that of Dodoria and Kiwi were tools that he needed. With two of his tools destroyed, he saw no sense in trashing the one he had left. However, he also knew that he couldn't use a broken tool. He could not wait for Zarbon to heal, as he wanted to get to Namek fast, and not get his hands dirty. There was only one place he knew to get more help.  
  
~~Icekyoob 4; a Space Station 35 Parsecs from Furiza 79~~  
  
Furiza stood outside the door to a great palace. He hadn't spoken to the owner for many years, but right now he needed his help. Suddenly the door opened and Furiza entered. Pipe organ music played in a cavernous room with a red carpet. The music was the "Decadence of Heaven"; (1)a haunting tune of old. A large throne at the very back slowly turned around to reveal a face with similar appearances to Furiza.  
  
"Brother? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes Koola."  
  
"My, my, you are so cold. You don't call for thirty years, you never write, then you just waltz into here.you certainly are a cruel and cold soul."  
  
"Well, that is most certainly the pot calling the kettle black."  
  
"And nobody's heart is blacker than yours, Furiza"  
  
"takes one to know one, you fiendish slime-bag."  
  
"Oh, so true. Welcome home, brother" Koola hugged Furiza  
  
"It is pleasant to be back. The feeling of being home comes in a close second to blowing up a planet."  
  
"I must agree.to me nothing is more wholesome than destruction. But tell me, there is a reason you came here, is there not?"  
  
"You read me right, as usual. I am heading to a planet; the inhabitants possess a valuable relic I wish to make my own. Dodoria and Kiwi are dead and Zarbon is terribly injured. I need to borrow members of your Special Forces."  
  
"What? Dodoria, Zarbon and Kiwi defeated? I suppose you are short on muscle now then.How many do you suppose you need?"  
  
"Just three."  
  
"Hmm.very well. I shall summon my three top officers. But.do be careful with them; good soldiers are expensive, and oh so hard to come by!"  
  
"Mark my words, they will have the time of their lives, purging an entire planet and plundering it for treasure."  
  
"I bid you adieu." said Koola as Furiza headed back to his ship.  
  
~~Medical Unit 937~~  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes. A few things occurred to him. First, he was naked and wet. Second, his doctor was there. Third, he was not on Earth. His tail twitched slowly, so he realized Kakkarotto had given him one of the Regen pills. (6)  
  
"Where.where am I, doc?" he asked as he put on a pair of boxers and a jumpsuit.  
  
"On route to Planet Namek."  
  
"Namek? What for?" he put on a battle jacket/  
  
"I believe Furiza called them Dragonballs"  
  
"Dragonballs? Ah, so I see. How do I find them, anyway?" He put on boots and gloves  
  
"I was instructed to give you this" The things Buruma gave the Doctor on Earth were handed to Vegeta  
  
The disc was laid on the table. A red button was pressed, and a hologram appeared. It was Buruma.  
  
"Hello.um.Vegeta. If you are watching this, then you are fully healed and on your way to Namek. I have given you my spare Dragon Radar so that you can find the Dragonballs. To activate," the Hologram pushed the top button "Push once like so, and then push again and again to zoom in and out. To turn off, twist the top counterclockwise. Gohan and Kuririn will follow you shortly. Good luck and um.thank you.thank you for helping save my planet.." The message ended  
  
"You are very welcome.." Vegeta thought  
  
***************  
  
Yippee!!! Second Chapter of the "Mission: Namek" Installment of my DBZ AU completed! (I plan to go all the way to Pan-chan!)  
  
Same rules as always  
  
1) I do not own Breath of Fire II or Decadence of heaven. (Do many damn disclaimers.I hate em.) It is a pipe organ song that plays throughout the St Evach Dungeon.  
  
2) For those of you who do not practice martial arts, a Cat Stance is when you have all of your weight on your back leg, usually bent, and almost no weight on your front leg, which is supported on the ball of the foot.  
  
3) No, I am not being a perv; in the original version of the DBZ episode where they meet the orphans (and they ARE orphans, and there ARE NO ADULTS WHATSOEVER on that ship) Buruma only wears a shirt and her panties. An entire episode was cut, including the part where Kuririn loses his hat. (Remember how he makes a big assed deal of putting it on, and then it is suddenly gone?)  
  
4) According to DB Daizenshyu 7 as translated by Greg Werner (www.ultimatedbzinfo.com), The official name of the leader of the orphans is Bun  
  
5) A big red star that makes our sun look like Mickey Rooney  
  
6) Hey, why not? I mean, tails are COOL!  
  
::WARNING! Angry rant::  
  
(FUNi has awakened a dragon)  
  
VIDEL DOES NOT SAY SHE LOVES GOHAN!!!!!!!!! SHE SAY SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES OF "I WON'T..HAVE SUCH A THING.GOHAN KUN." THAT MEANS SHE CANNOT BELIEVE HE IS GONE. SHE WOULD HAVE REACTED THE SAME WAY AS SHE DID TO GOHAN'S "DEATH" IF IT WERE HER FATHER, OR IREEZA, OR SHARPENER, MAYBE EVEN HER MAID THAT GOT KILLED BY BUU!!!! IT IS PERFECTLY NORMAL FOR SOMEONE WHO IS NOT USED TO DEATH TO REACT THAT WAY!!! IT DOES NOT MAKE HER AUTOMATICALLY IN LOVE WITH HIM ALREADY!!!  
  
Look at Cloud Strife; he saw Aeris killed right before his eyes and was emotionally hurt, but he was still in love with Tifa.  
  
Then there's Rosa; when Cid and Yang "Die" she reacts similarly, but she loves Cecil.  
  
Usagi was extremely angered and saddened when all the Senshi were killed by Beryl in the 1st season, does that make her a lesbian?  
  
(YES THEY WERE KILLED! THEY WERE NOT TRAPPED IN ANOTHER DIMENSION AND THEY DID NOT FORGET THEIR MEMORIES; THEY GOT REINCARNATED)  
  
PLUS, WE AINT EVEN SUPPOSED TO KNOW THEY GET TOGETHER UNTIL WE SEE THE PICTURE OF GOHAN'S WEDDING DAY IN A LATER DBZ EPISODE, AND THAT IS TEN YEARS LATER!!  
  
  
  
::Pant pant:: Angry rant over for now.please don't hate me for blowing off some steam..  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
Vegeta arrives on Namek and begins his search for the fabled Dragonballs. When he finds a village, and old enemy pays him a visit  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan et al must escape from two wicked aliens. 


End file.
